RWBY:Fragmented Memories
by The Rookie 545
Summary: What if Jaune Arc met Ruby, Weiss, Blake, Yangx and Pyrrha when they were all children. Then one day a "accident" happens which results in amnesia. How will the girls react when they remember him but find that he cannot do the same. Join Jaune in this new adventure of action, romance, drama, and much more. Jaune x harem.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer

RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum, may he rest in peace

Authors note

This is inspired by some RWBY fanart I started stumbling across. I forgot who made them but I believe each one was not made by the same person. Though I could be wrong on that but. Jaune x Harem essentially. Now to the story.

* * *

Nine years ago, Mistral

Jaune Arc, age 8 at the time, was on a trip with his family to Mistral. Well he was really, his parents were shopping and his sisters were either helping or exploring. Jaune was left to his own devices for the most part.

He was mostly wondering around the city, not much to do for him. He was used to being alone so it didn't really matter to him.

However it was when he was wandering around on that particular day that something out of the ordinary happened. One moment he was in the market the next he was pulled behind a empty vendor by someone. And that someone spoke.

"Saved your life!" She said and Jaune turned to see some girl with red hair in a ponytail.

Jaune looked around confused unsure of what she saved him from. When he didn't see anything out of the ordinary he asks her.

"From what?" He asked and at that she seemed to freeze up with wide eyes.

"Well… um… you… were lost! Yes I saved you from the streets." She said and crossed her arms.

"Do I look like I am lost." He said and she froze up again. But then running was heard in the market and the girl suddenly hide behind Jaune. Before he could ask her what's going on she shushed him. He chose to comply and stays quiet.

A few seconds later several figures in suits passed by, they looked around asking questions. Then after about a minute they took off. The girl behind him sighed in relief.

"Thanks." She said and moved out from behind him.

"Who were they?" Jaune asked.

"My bodyguards." She said.

"Bodyguards! Wait why are they running around?" He asked looking at the girl.

"I um.. ran off." She said and smiles sheepishly.

"What! Why? Wait who are you?" He asked, maybe it is someone he had heard about.

"Well my name is Pyrrha Nikos, you've probably heard of me before." She says and at the last bit she sounds saddened.

The name didn't ring any bells in Jaunes head. Not one, not a single one.

"Who?" He asks and she looked at him surprised.

"Pyrrha Nikos." She states again and the name came up blank in his head again.

"Nope, not ringing any bells." Jaune said and she looked at him dead serious.

"Do you honestly not know who I am?" She asked and leans up to his face as if trying to see if he is lying. He felt his face heating up from her closeness.

"Yes." He managed to utter out. Then something unexpected happened. She tackle hugged him.

"Thank whatever gods and goddesses are real." She said while holding him tightly.

"Wait why are you hugging me?" Jaune said though his voice is strained as she was hugging him tightly. She then suddenly rolls off him letting him sit up. She sat up as well but was actually blushing a lot.

"Well you see… I am... a prodigy. I have been training since I was even smaller than I am now." She said smiling but then her smile turned sad. "I have been winning every sparring match that my parents have arranged. As good as that sounds my friends started to distance themselves from me. I heard them say that they think that I am above them now, that I don't need them now." She said while looking down. Jaune needed a moment to take that all in, he was not expecting her to tell him so much.

"So… why are you running?" Jaune asked.

"I… just needed to get away for a day. That's all." Pyrrha said.

"Won't you just be recognized once you go into the streets?" Jaune said and she noddded.

"That's where you come in." She said and Jaune raised an eyebrow.

"How am I supposed to help?"

"Your hoodie." She said pointing at his hood.

"What about it?"

"Well can I borrow it?"

"Why?"

"Well I can use it to cover up my hair and most of my dress. Those are the recognizable features. So please can I borrow your hood." She said almost begging. Jaune sat their conflicted. He didn't know what to do, he could give her his hood or he could not. But then he looked into her pleading bright green eyes.

"Fi- fine." He said closing his eyes.

"Thank you- oh I never got your name."

"It's Jaune Arc."

"Well it's nice to meet you Jaune." She said and held out a hand while smiling. He took her hand and they shook.

After a minute of Jaune taking off his hoodie and Pyrrha straightening out her hair, so that the hoodie would fit no problem, Pyrrha was set. She had his hoodie on and the hood up over her head.

"Just make sure you give it back to me before you leave." Jaune said.

"I will." She says smiling and Jaune turned about to walk out from the empty stall.

"Well I should go no-"

"Wait!" He stopped when he feels her hand grab his. He turned to face her and saw that she closed the distance between them quickly.

"Ye- yeah?" He asked.

"I was wondering if you could… show me around. You see I am not used to exploring on my own, and I have never been to Mistral on my own either. So I don't know where I should go or what I should do." She said and looks at him pleadingly. He sighed.

"Okay I will show you around." He said and she smiles.

So they spent practically the whole day together. He showed her around and they even got ice cream and snacks every now and then. But they also had a few close calls with Pyrrhas' body guards who were still searching for her. Jaune didn't realize it but the whole time they were holding hands. They had fun at a arcade and some street vendor games like that one with the cups and the ball. But then came the time for Jaune to go when his parents called him on his scroll. At the same time Pyrrha decided that she should go as well. At that moment they were outside on a balcony as the sun was setting above the horizon.

"My mom says it's time for me to go." He said putting the scroll in his pocket. Pyrrha looked at him sadly.

"I see, well I should go as well. My parents are probably worried." She said and there was a moment of silence between the two.

"Hey Jaune." She said facing him. "Promise me that if we meet again that you will treat me as a normal person." She asked and Jaune didn't quite understand but he nodded nevertheless. But before he could move or speak she kissed him on the cheek before running off back into the market leaving a dumbstruck Jaune. It took him a moment but he got moving albeit red faced but by the time he found his family that had passed. His parents boarded a bullhead as did his five sisters (five for now) and he was the last to get on.

"Jaune." One of his sisters spoke.

"Yeah?"

"Where is your hoodie?" She said and Jaune put a hand on his chest and he didn't feel the familiar cloth.

I completely forget it.

* * *

Vale, Island of Patch

Jaune and his father were on the island of Patch. Why? Jaunes' father thought he should go see a old friend of his. His mother asked that he bring Jaune along. His father saw no issue in bringing him so he brought him along. They were walking on a dirt road on the island. Jaunes' father did not seem afraid. He explained that due to the islands' small size Grimm are not a very common problem.

They arrived at a house in the forest. Upon approaching they could see a man with light blond hair with a girl with very bright blond hair. From the looks of it they are fighting or sparring. Jaune also saw a little girl with a red cape playing with a puppy by the house while eating a cookie.

Upon approaching the blonde girl was clearly getting frustrated.

"Yang, I told you. You have to think outside the box. Look for another way arou-" She kicks him in the groin while he is talking. He gasps before collapsing forward face first in the dirt.

"Like that dad?" She asked.

"Yes… exactly like that." The man manages to get out while face first in the dirt. Jaunes' father laughed and approached causing Yang to step back out of surprise. He kneeled down by the man.

"You okay Tai?" He asked and Tai turned his head to him, clearly dazed.

"Yeah, I just need some ice and maybe some painkillers." He said and Jaunes father helped get up and helped him to the house. He stopped before going inside.

"Jaune how about you get to know his daughters while I catch up with Tai."

"Okay dad." He said and then turns around to face the girls to find Yang in front of him.

"Want to fight!?" She said and before Jaune could answer she throws a punch at him. His instincts kick in and he ducks, then he runs screaming around the yard. Yang gave chase trying to punch him while running.

Then he heard barking behind him and turns his head to see the puppy chasing him as well.

"Zwei come back!" The girl in the red hood yelled while chasing Zwei. So it stays like this for a while until they are all sitting down exhausted. After they all recover Jaune speaks.

"Can I at least have your names before you try to punch me." Jaune said but realized that he already knows one of their names. But he doesn't know the other.

"Sure! I am Yang Xiao Long, this is my sister Ruby Rose. Oh and this is Zwei our corgi, we just got him a few days ago." Yang says.

"Hi." Ruby says with a cookie in her hand, where she got it Jaune could not say.

"You are?" Yang asked.

"Oh Jaune Arc." He replied

"What brings you to Patch?"

"My dad is visiting your dad, mom had him bring me along. Say why were you fighting with your dad?"

"Dads teaching yang to fight." Ruby says with another cookie in hand.

"Why?"

"Oh well some time ago I took Ruby… out for a walk. We got attacked by some Grimm but our uncle saved us. Since then my dad has been teaching me to fight." Yang said.

"Uncle Qrow says he will teach me how to use a scythe when I get older." Ruby said with both cookies missing and crumbs on her clothes.

"A scythe? Why?"

"I want to be a Huntress when I get older, just like the heroes in our stories." Ruby said happily.

"Yep, and well dad says I have to look after her so I am learning to fight as well. Maybe become a Huntress as well. So want to fight and not run away?" Yang said and pounded her fists together. Jaune swore he saw some fire around her when she did that.

"But I don't know how to fight." Jaune said but she pulled him up forcefully by the shirt.

"Then I will teach you, Ruby doesn't want to learn from dad or me. She wants to learn from Uncle Qrow and no one else." Yang says and put her fists up. Jaune regrettably put his up.

He had bruises while Yang had none. She wasn't even tired. He he tried to block, dodge, and punch as she did but failed miserably. Ruby laughed the whole time and even Zwei seemed to mock him with an almost smug look. Jaune sat on the ground slightly dazed.

"Want to try again?" Yang says holding out a hand. He took it and she pulled him up easily.

"Nah I am good." He said and she shrugged and turned to Ruby. Jaune saw his chance and tried to grab her but she dodged to the side. Jaune gets a hold of something and pulled. When he regained his balance he saw a few strands of hair in his hand. He looks up and everything's a blur. Jaune doesn't even remember exactly what happened, one moment he is standing the next he is on the ground with yang walking away angrily with Zwei behind her. He does remember fire and red eyes but that is it.

Then Ruby is looking down at him cookie in hand.

"Yang really likes her hair." Ruby said as if that explains everything. She then held the cookie out for him with a smile and he weakly takes it and took a bite.

* * *

Some time later…

"Now Yang, apologize to Jaune." Tai said with his arms crossed while staring down Yang.

"No."

"Yang."

"No."

"Now."

"He pulled my hair while my back was turned." Yang said defiantly.

"A clever move, he found a way to attack you. Sure he failed but I would probably have done the same. But I would not have messed with your hair." Tai said. Jaune could hear their conversation but was also dealing with his own father.

"Apologize Jaune." His father said with arms crossed.

"But she beat the life out of me!" He stated and gets only a glare from his father.

"True, but you pulled her hair. Never pull a girls' hair." His father stated sternly. After some arguing and convincing on both sides both were ready to apologize.

"Sorry for pulling your hair."

"Sorry for beating you senseless."

They both apologized and Jaune can see Tai smiling.

"Now shake hands." Tai said and they did.

"Now hug." Jaunes father says and both looked at their respective parent, both nodded.

Yang sighed and pulled Jaune into a hug much to his surprise.

"Good now sit down and talk while I get tea." Tai said smiling then walked to the kitchen.

"I will go get some food." Jaunes father said and walks to the kitchen as well. That left Jaune, Yang, and Ruby, who is sitting by Yang with a cookie, alone.

It was a bit of awkward silence at first.

"So…. where is your mom?" Jaune asked both of them. Ruby stops eating her cookie and Yang spoke after a moment.

"Well…. we have different moms." She said and Jaune saw how that was likely. Yang and Ruby don't have much similarities at all so it was kinda obvious. After a moment she went on.

"We were raised by Rubys mom, her name was Summer. She was the baker of cookies and slayer of monsters." She said the last bit with a smile.

"But then she went on a mission and never came back." Yang said sadly and Ruby pulled her hood up. Yang puts an arm around her sister with a sad look on her face.

"Then I found out that she wasn't my mother. My mother is uncle Qrows sister. My dad won't tell me anything about her and Uncle Qrow is not around much so I can't ask him." Yang said holding Ruby close.

"Sorry I asked." Jaune said sadly. But Yang looked at him with a smile.

"It's alright, people always say that talking helps people with things like this. This does feel like it is helping." Yang said with a smile. Things went smoothly after that. They talked, laughed, and played played some board games. But then came the time for Jaune and his father to go.

"See yah Jauney boy!" Yang yelled waving from her house.

"Bye Jaune!" Ruby yelled as well with a cookie in hand.

"Bye!" Jaune yelled back and soon the house is out of site. They make their way back to the boat that took them to Patch.

* * *

Back and Tais' house….

"You like him." Ruby said once their dad went in the house. Yangs face gets red immediately and and she faces her sister.

"No, what makes you say that!" She asked quickly.

"You told him about mom and everything, you never like to even mention everything that happened." Ruby said matter of factly.

"No, you are crazy. Besides you probably like him as well." Yang said her assumption is right as Ruby seems to get bashful and pulls her hood up.

"Why do you say that?" She said timidly.

"You gave him a cookie, I saw you when I glanced back. You never give them to anyone else." Yang said and their conversation turns into a argument that continues for some time.

* * *

A few days later…

Jaune and his father took a boat to Vale then had to walk around Vale to get to a bullhead that would take them to a dock to get to Mistral. But they were delayed due to a protest by Faunus. This group is the White Fang, so far their protests have been relatively peaceful with little to no violence.

But Jaunes father, while not having any discrimination against Faunus, decided to keep Jaune a distance from the protest. Just in case.

"Jaune stay here. I am going to to see what they are protesting." His father said and goes to the group but keeps a distance while talking to a member of the protesters.

But then Jaune heard voices in the alley behind him and hid against the wall.

"Adam I don't think this is a good idea." A voice said, a girl from what he can tell.

"Trust me Blake. The humans will get what they deserve." This Adam said. Jaune could only guess they are Faunus.

"Adam what if they catch you? What will you do then?" This Blake asks.

"I will deal with them if that happens. Now wait here. I will be back." This Adam says and Jaune can hear what sounds like climbing and grunting. After about a minute it disappears. Jaune risked a peek around the corner and saw a girl faunus with cat ears. But when he is looking over he steps on some broken glass. Her cat ears twitched and she quickly looked in Jaunes direction. Jaune went around the corner quickly.

"Who's there? Show yourself!" She yelled but not too loudly. Jaune considered his options and steps out into the alley and surprised the girl that he can only assume is Blake.

"How long have you been there? What did you hear?!" She said almost threateningly.

"N- nothing really. Just the last bits of your conversation but that is all." Jaune said quickly.

"Are you going to tell? If you do we will get in a lot of trouble." Blake said and looked at Jaune in a challenging way.

"N- no. Why would I tell? I got nothing against the faunus if that's what you're implying." Jaune says though that last bit came out on its own. She stared him down.

"How do I know you are telling the truth?" She said.

"I promise on my life." Jaune said out of desperation. She stared at him with those golden almost glowing eyes. She looks at him another moment then speaks.

"What happened to your face." She said and Jaune realized that she is talking about the bruises.

"A friend was teaching me to fight then… well I honestly don't remember. I was standing one moment then I was on the ground." He said smiling sheepishly.

"I see." She says then there is a moment of silence.

"My name is Jaune Arc." He said in an attempt to lighten the mood.

"Blake." She says not giving a last name.

"So… what are you doing here?" He asked and after a moment she speaks.

"I guess you should know since you likely heard our conversation. My friend is going to sneak into the building they are protesting. He is going to drop firecrackers into the building once he sneaks in." Blake said and looked up a fire escape, Jaune could only assume that's what Adam climbed up.

"That sounds like fun." Jaune said and she goes back to looking at him in a curious manner.

"I suppose. But Adam takes this all seriously. He says that one day he will change everything with me beside him." She says with a smile. "He says we will make a world where faunus can be equal." She said then stopped herself from talking further as if she had said too much.

"Don't worry I won't say anything." He said truthfully and she continued to look at him. "I got nothing against the Faunus, I understand that not all humans are like my family. But there are good humans out there." Jaune said but before she could continue he hears his father calling out for him.

"Sorry I have to go." He said and quickly went back to his father. He would have to think of a excuse quickly.

* * *

A few days later….

Their bullhead had been delayed a few days due to severe weather. So they were stuck at the port for a few days. It had been boring. The only bit of excitement Jaune got was when the news mentioned something about a supposed shooting. It turned out to be firecrackers.

It was supposed to be the day that a bullhead would take them to the docks that have boats that go to Mistral. But that got delayed for a few hours as a ship from Atlas had arrived. Apparently the family of the Schnee Dust Company was arriving and paid to arrive very early.

"Watch yourself Jaune. These Atlas people aren't exactly fond of the other kingdoms." His father said and Jaune nodded, they sit in the waiting area.

Then a from the sky a elegant and advanced looking ship came down and landed. When it landed the back opened up. Out first came some of those Atlas robots (the AK130s, the ones in the Black Trailer) then came a man with white hair and a white moustache and a young girl with white hair and pale colored skin.

"That is the current owner of the Schnee Dust Company, that would be his daughter Weiss Schnee the heir to the company." His father said while watching them exit the ship.

Jaune could only watch as robots followed after them out. He could only watch as they entered the port at a entrance right next to Jaune and his father. Then someone runs at them without slowing. This person has a black hood on with the hood up and a mask covering the eyes. Knife drawn and running towards the Schnees' right past Jaune and his father.

Jaune knew that he is not brave or a fighter. He knew that much. But at that moment he wasn't exactly thinking. He just jumped. Right onto the person and tackled him. It was at that moment that the robots became aware of the threat for he heard the robots speak.

"Halt, identify yourself." The machines said with their hands now miniguns, four of them surround Jaune and the attacker. Before Jaune could reply or his father could do anything the attacker tried to shove Jaune off him. Jaune did the only thing he could think of and tried to hold him down.

In return the figure growled and Jaune felt a sudden pain in his right arm at his forearm, but then it got worse when the pain went down his entire forearm. Jaune fell back and clutched his arm. He felt something slick. He brought his hand up and saw blood.

He looked up and saw the figure running down the way he or she came. The four robots chased the figure while alarms went off. What happened next is a blur but apparently his father rushed him to a hospital. The wound was deep and ran along his forearm, but the doctors managed to help him, the worst he would get was a scar. But they missed their flight and it seemed like they would have to wait a few more days.

But as luck would have it they had a mysterious donor pay for their immediate return trip. Jaune father said he had a idea who paid for it. It was obvious because the aircraft that picked them up was Atlas origin and was very high class. Not to mention the giant snowflake symbol on the outside of the ship.

"Maybe the Schnees' aren't so bad after all." His father said smiling while looking at a menu.

* * *

His mother and sisters were worried sick and would not let him out of there site for weeks. All he could really think is that the month before had been interesting to say the least.

His arm healed and like the doctors said he got a scar that ran from his wrist to his elbow. Well that would be something for him to get to get used to. Then came the news, his mother is pregnant, twins it would seem. He had a feeling his life would get more interesting. He was outside now with a new hoodie, his mother made sure to get him a new one. It had a bunny on it, Pumpkin Pete. He looked at his hoodie for a moment wondering what Pyrrha did with his old one. After a moment ue got up and headed to the house.

Then he heard cawing above his head and looked up to see a crow. It cocked its head at him then flew down and landed on a small tree in front of Jaune. He looked at it and it seemed to look back silently. Then it violently cawed at him before flying away. He watched it go.

"That was weird." He said watching for a few more seconds.

Then he heard snapping above his head and looked up to see a large branch falling towards him. Then darkness.

* * *

"Well that's a shame." Qrow said looking at the now laying down form of this Jaune Arc. He puts his blade on his back and takes a drink from his canteen. He put it away then walked away whistling.

* * *

Authors note

Here is my new fic. Revolving mainly around Jaune Arc and if he somehow met team RWBY and Pyrrha in his childhood. Then by an "unfortunate" event he got amnesia.

Feel free to review, give me a opinion and so on. Will now work on my other fic now.

Until next time!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**

 **RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth and created by Monty Oum, may he rest in peace.**

* * *

 **9 years ago….**

Jaune Arc, it was drilled into his head that he is Jaune Arc, apparently has amnesia. These people, who also drilled it into his head that they are his mother, father and five sisters, rushed him to a hospitable to see what was wrong as he did not remember anything. He could only recall the basics like how to read and talk but those are the only things he could else is just a blur.

When the doctors examined him it was obvious that he has amnesia. When asked what happened his father said he was found unconscious with a bruise on his head and a large branch nearby.

They could only assume what happened at this point and the doctor said that Jaune is very unlucky. They could only guess that the branch hit his head and was falling at the right speed, with the right weight, at the right angle, and hit at the right spot, his forehead.

The branch alone shouldn't have given him amnesia but for some reason it did. That was why the doctor said he was very unlucky. But they had no real method of treating amnesia so nothing could be done. They said that his memories could either come back at any second or they would not return.

His parents and sisters were clearly shocked and after asking many questions they finally set off for home. When they got home they reintroduced him to everything. After a time he got familiar with the house and it's surroundings.

But Jaune had begun to wonder who he was before he lost his memories. Jaune could only imagine who he used to be from the look of his room and the way his family said he acted. However nothing of interest really happened in the coming months. He tried to get to know his family, went to school, did chores, but that was it. But around two months later he got mail from from three people, a Weiss Schnee, a Yang Xiao Long, and a Ruby Rose. The one from ruby weighed a bit more than the other two. He shook the letter and there was certainly something in it. Jaune asked his father what his relationship was with them.

His father said that he met Ruby and Yang months ago, and that he saved a Schnees' life. That was all his father could tell him so he went to his room and put the letters on his bed. After moment of looking at each one he grabbed one at random with his eyes closed.

The first letter he read was from Yang.

 _Hey Jauney boy,_

 _Hope you visit again soon. It is getting boring without my new favorite punching bag. Also we are teaching Zwei to use a can opener._ (It is heavily implied that Zwei knows how to use certain contraptions.) _Also Uncle Qrow came by after you left. He must not like the thought of you because me and ruby_ - _because we said that we are good friends. What's weird is that he left a day after he came back, dad said he is not supposed to have any missions for at least four days._

 _Well that is all, take care Jauney boy._

 _P.S, if you come by again you better have gotten better at fighting, because I am getting better._

Jaune looked at a certain part of the letter after reading it, the one Yang covered in ink. He could only guess that in one day he must have become good friends with her. He set it down and picked up the one from a Ruby rose. When he opened it a small cookie fell out of it and landed on his bed. He picked it up then took a bite while he read the letter.

 _Hello Jaune,_

 _I hope you visit again, Yang is getting better at fighting and Uncle Qrow came by. I don't think he likes you. He left the next day without a word. Also we are teaching Zwei to use a can opener. It's funny watching dad drag Zwei back to the kitchen. But now he is helping me write this since I can't write that well yet._

 _That is all Jaune, love Ruby._

 _P.S Have a cookie._

Jaune looked over the note as he finished eating the cookie. He assumed that he was also good friends with Ruby. He put the letter down and looked at the last one which had a bright snowflake on it. His father said that the symbol on it is the Schnee Dust Company insignia. He opened the letter and read the note.

 _Dear Jaune Arc,_

 _It took some time to find your address and who you are. Unfortunately we could not meet in person, my father has been paranoid with that attempted assassination. After you were taken to the hospital my father had us immediately return home. However I learned that your flight to the docks was cancelled from the news. So I asked my father to have a ship take you home. He agreed saying "for the boy that saved my heir from a assassin, certainly". The assassin was never caught unfortunately, but I thank you for what you did. I hope that your arm has healed and that you have recovered. I hope that we meet again Jaune Arc._

 _Sincerely, Weiss Schnee_

 _P.S, if you ever need anything just ask, my family are willing to aid your family in any way we can._

Jaune put the letter down and wondered what she meant by his arm. He pulled his left sleeve up to see nothing wrong with his left arm. Then he pulled up his right sleeve and saw a scar. The scar ran from his wrist to his elbow. He guessed that he was either brave or stupid at the moment he saved the Weiss girl.

But he realized a common theme in each letter, it would seem that he did not know how to fight. Jaune looked over each letter again and he concluded that his assumption is most likely correct. He brought it up with his father, it is getting easier to call him father, and found that he never asked to learn how to fight. So he asked his father if he knew how to fight and got a yes. So after some time and consideration he asked his father to teach him which visibly surprised him.

"You never wanted me or anyone to teach you before, tell me Jaune what has brought you to this decision." His father said sitting in a chair across from Jaune. After thinking he chose his words carefully.

"I realize how dangerous this world is and that the Grimm aren't the only threat. I also realize that I am not prepared for this world at all. So I need you to train me, to prepare me." Jaune spoke with conviction and his father sat there silently looking at him. He nods and gets up.

"Wait here." He father said and walked to another part of the house. After a minute he came back with a sword within a sheath. He walked over to Jaune and held them out to him. Jaune took hold of them but almost dropped them as they are very very heavy. He had to set them on the coffee table in front of him lest he drop them.

"That sword was used by your Great-Great-Grandfather in the war. It is a family heirloom, but I think it is time we put it to good use. It is called Crocea Mors. If you want me to train you, this will have to your weapon. I have a sword and shield that I can use so that won't be a problem." His father said but Jaune saw no shield.

"What shield?" Jaune asked. In response his father picked up the sword and sheath and pulled the sword out. He must have hit a button or something because it turned into a shield. He must of pushed it again as it turned back into a sheath.

"That shield." His father said and walked out into the hall stopping at a closet. He opens it and after moving some things around he brings out a shield and sword from a closet. He must have hid them as Jaune never saw them in the closet.

"You know you never asked for help with anything before you lost your memory." His father spoke almost sadly and walked to the front door. Jaune followed carrying the sword and sheath but was lagging behind due to the weight. When they got outside his father went to the side of the house and he followed. And so his training had begun.

* * *

 **O** **ne month later….**

Jaune found the weight of both the sword and shield to be fading memories after the first week. He had gotten used to the weight and had gotten strong enough to use Crocea Mors effectively. At first his training involved fighting with sword and shield, then without the shield, and even without the sword at one point. Jaune questioned the logic of fighting without the sword until his father told him that he won't always have the sword.

Then occasionally they fought unarmed. Soon his training had become part of his daily life. But so did a crow that came by every few weeks. Jaune found this crow to be following him and whenever it came by bad things happened.

Like when his sheaths shield mechanism just suddenly activated while it was on his side. That happened when he was walking through a door and he got stuck. Things just got worse as time went by. Glass cup just started to get knocked over, light bulbs kept going out, the plumbing broke a few times, and many other things. But these things only happened a round Jaune and when the crow showed up.

He tried to get rid of it by throwing rocks at it but it just avoided his rocks. Jaune and his father even tried to lay traps which it just completely ignored. Luckily it only seemed to show up every now and then.

Jaune kept training with his father but stopped and waited when the crow showed up. Jaune started to believe the doctor who said he is very unlucky. His family soon learned to avoid him when the crow showed up.

But despite his bad luck he kept training with his father. He decided that he would not let a bird stop him. But thinking about the crow made him feel like the crow is the reason for his memory loss. He could not say why but he felt like it was responsible in some way.

* * *

 **A little ways away from the Arc house….**

Qrow decided to give the kid a break for a while. He sits in a tree a distance away with his flask open. He takes a sip from the flask and then puts the lid on.

He looks at the notes in his left hand, the one his nieces sent to the Arc boy. He had spent his off time either terrorizing the boy or intercepting the letters. The second was simple as all he had to do was open their mailbox and take the letters out and leave like nothing happened.

But the first part was a bit more difficult. He wants to only bring misfortune to the boy but he knows that his semblance isn't under his control. So he had to do hit and runs really.

 _ **Sorry Jaune but my nieces are off limits. Ain't no boy gonna have them unless I approve.**_

Qrow thought as he jumps from the tree and lands masterfully. He whistles and walks away deciding to pay his nieces a visit.

The weeks became months the months became years.

* * *

 **Authors note**

 **That's all for now. Is kinda short but I didn't have much to go on with this chapter. Big time skip next chapter as it is necessary. I originally had a lot more planned for this chapter but upon reading the chapter it didn't feel right. It felt forced in a way so I deleted most of the story and started again.**

 **Also to all who spoke of mistakes and using both past and present terms and mistakes I will work on that. But hey a person won't change in a day so you gotta give me time.**

 **Now I will be responding to reviews.**

 **To all who wanted more:You just read it.**

 **To all who pointed out grammar mistakes and using past and present terms:I already stated that I will work on that. But I am new at this so go easy on me, this is only my second fic. But as time goes on I will get better, and I will look back and those chapters and fix them in due time. Until then you will have to put up with my writing style so your gonna have to get used to it until then.**

 **To the two who said "dammit Qrow" or some variation of that phrase:I had a idea for how he would lose his memory but then the flow of the story changed. So I had to think on how he would lose his memory. Then I thought "something unlucky has to happen" then (lightbulb above my head) I thought of Qrow.**

 **To the one who was surprised Jaune didn't get to speak with Weiss:I thought of every possible way they could meet but with her being an heir none of them worked. Then I remembered that Weiss said that she has a had a target on her back since she was born and inspiration struck me. Assassination attempt thwarted by Jaune. The scar on his arm is necessary for the future of this fic.**

 **I will get better at this but no one gets better in a day. Everyone makes mistakes and I have learned, but it will take time for the lessons to actually sink in.**

 **Until next time.**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer

RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth and created by Monty Oum, may he rest in peace.

* * *

Present day….

Jaune woke up with a start once a loud horn blared and woke him. Jaune sat up yawning and stretching. It took him a moment to remember that he is on a boat that is heading for Vale.

He got up from the bed and stretched his legs. After that he went to the small window and looked outside it. They were near Vale that much is certain, he could tell by the amount of boats nearby. Jaune stepped away from the window and got changed into his normal clothes but had his chest and shoulder armor on. After that he picked up Crocea Mors with the sheath/shield and attached them to his left hip.

Afterwards he went up to the dock and went to the left side of the ship. He leaned on the railing and looked at the water.

Guess I am really here.

Jaune thought and sighed. He looked back at direction the boat came from. Jaune then thought about the events that led to this choice.

* * *

Throughout the last 9 years….

Jaune had improved every day in his sparring matches with his father. The weight of both sword and shield became non existent and he wielded them with ease. After a few months his mother had the twins who ended up being girls. His life with his family became easier as they had grown on him.

The crow did show up still, but as time went on it just showed up less frequently until it just vanished. It's usual visit every few weeks became every month, which became every few months until it just stopped. But Jaune did kinda thank the crow some time after it disappeared. Why? The crow taught him a simple thing, be prepared for anything and be prepared to act in an instant. But Jaune got a feeling he would see the crow again so he kept his guard up at all times.

But other than that life proceeded on what soon became a normal routine. Go to school, train, and spend time with family.

But then one day he beat his father in a sparring match without taking so much as a single hit from him, he was 15 at the time. On that day his father said that he has nothing left to teach him. But he did keep training with his father but his father was right. He learned nothing new from sparring with his father so nothing was gained.

He was 15 when he beat his father, it took a very long time because of that crow and the fact that his father is a professional huntsmen kinda explains why as well.

So he had to go to a combat school to learn more. Jaune never when he made the choice but he knew that somewhere along his path he chose to become a huntsmen.

For the course of two years he learned a little bit more. He sparred when told to and learned what he had to learn. Long story short he got accepted into Beacon.

* * *

Back to present….

Looking back Jaune wondered what he wanted to be before he lost his memory and what he would have done to accomplish something. Probably something stupid or risky Jaune figured.

But that Jaune is gone as far as he is concerned. Not a single memory came back and nothing seemed familiar to him. But Jaune put these thoughts away and looked out at the city of Vale. They are nearing the city and Jaune went to his cabin to pack his stuff up.

* * *

Some time later….

The boat had arrived at the dock and Jaune set off. He made his way through Vale and was taking in all the sights. He had never been to a city so everything was new to him.

But he had no time for sightseeing because the carrier that is to take him to Beacon was leaving soon. So he had to rush which was difficult due to people on the sidewalks, traffic, and him carrying a large bag and sheathed sword kinda slowed him down.

He just barely made it to the carrier. Jaune breathed a sigh of relief as he made it minutes before departure. Jaune put his bag in a storage compartment and went to the window. Suddenly his stomach felt strange, then he had a grave thought.

Do I get airsick? Did I before?

Jaune thinks as he has never been in a aircraft before. He figured that he best stand by a trash can just in case. But on his way to the nearest trashcan he hears a voice. This voice sounds familiar, Jaune looked at the direction the voice came from and sees blonde hair and a red hood. He doesn't know why but those two things seem familiar.

After looking for a moment he notices that they are girls and they too seem familiar.

Jaune was about to go talk to them but then the carrier moves and his stomach lurches. He covers his mouth with his hand and practically runs to a restroom, in his blind panic he bumps into someone but doesn't stop.

* * *

Meanwhile….

Yang and Ruby had just finished listening to Goodwitch. Ruby seemed to be excited as she went to the window quickly as they took off. But before Yang could join her someone bumped into her.

"Hey! Watch it!" She yelled looking at the one who ran into her. When she catches a glimpse of him she kinda froze.

She thought she recognized the boy that bumped into her. She only caught a glimpse of his hair and face but he felt familiar.

"-Yang?" A voice and a small pain on her head brought her back to reality. She turned to see Ruby with a fist raised.

"You zoned out on me." Ruby says and lowers her fist.

"Sorry, I thought I recognized someone." Yang says rubbing her head where Ruby hit her.

"Don't tell me your friends are here too." Ruby says in an almost fearful way. But Ruby is not wrong, Yang does have friends here and she is planning on ditching Ruby. But she didn't recognise the one that bumped into her but he did feel familiar.

"Maybe. Don't suppose you saw the one that bumped into me?" Yang asks trying to change the subject and see if Ruby recognised him.

"No I was looking outside." Ruby says and returns to looking outside the window. "Yang look you can see Signal from up here!" Ruby says and Yang found herself dragged to the window.

She figured that she would have to find out who that person is later.

* * *

Later….

Jaune hurled into a trash can placed on the landing dock. But after a few seconds his stomach calmed down as it had nothing left to vomit.

"I officially hate flying." Jaune says to no one in particular and looks up from the trash can. It looked like the other students knew where to go and was about to follow when something exploded. It was followed by shouting and Jaune looked at the courtyard to see a small puff of smoke rising and two girls, one with white hair and a white dress and one with a red cape. From the shouting Jaune guessed it to be a argument.

He was about to intervene until a girl with black and white clothes and bow intervened. She must have said something as the white haired girl stormed off angrily and butlers followed carrying luggage. The black clothed girl turned and walked away as the red caped one turned to face her.

The girl with the red cape sighed and fall on her back. She just kinda laid there. Jaune looked around and saw that the other students all just took off. He took a breath and walked over to the girl, but for some reason she felt familiar.

* * *

Authors note

Sorry this took longer than usual. But I have decided to upload once every three days. Though that could change.

Also important announcement. I am looking for a beta reader. I already tried the guy that said he would beta read, no response. So beta reader recruitment going on. Though that reader will only apply to this story. Also next time I put a chapter up I intend to make it at least 5-6 thousand words.

Until next time!


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors note**

 **RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth and was created by Monty Oum, may he rest in peace.**

* * *

Ruby was laying down and feeling both mad and sad. She was mad at her sister for ditching her and sad that she had already made an enemy. She sighed dejectedly and closed her eyes.

"Welcome to Beacon." She said to herself then a shadow came over her and she opened her eyes. She saw someone standing over with a outstretched hand. She looked at his face and for some reason it felt familiar.

"Need a hand?" The figure asked and after a moments hesitation she took his hand and he pulled her up.

"Umm.. thanks." Ruby said nervously and pulled her hand to her side when he pulled her up and let go. "I'm Ruby, Ruby Rose." She said.

"Jaune Arc." He said and that name sounded familiar but she couldn't remember anything related to that name.

"That was quite a explosion, are you alright?" He asked sounding genuinely worried.

"Oh that explosion, I am fine nothing my aura can't heal." Ruby said smiling.

"That's good. Say you look a little young to be here, I thought they only took 17 year olds?" Jaune asked her and Ruby felt unsure what to say, she didn't want to make it look like she was special. But she got moved ahead two years and as soon as people found out they would ask her how and why she got moved ahead. Then she would have to socialize with people which she did not want at all. But she realized that she had been thinking for a literal minute and Jaune was just waiting there.

"Oh I got moved ahead two years." Ruby said quickly and in a panic thinking he would be mad that she took so long to answer.

"Really? That is impressive, do you know why?" Jaune asked and Ruby couldn't find as answer as she herself did not know why.

"Um well I stopped some criminals by myself and Professor Ozpin let me in early." She said nervously and quickly.

"Really? That seems like a small thing to do compared to many other things you could have done." he responded.

"Well in truth I don't know why he let me in early, let's just leave it at that okay." She said and Jaune nodded and she internally sighed.

"Say do you know where we are supposed to go?" He asked and this made Ruby perk up and look around.

"Um… no. I was planning on following you." Ruby said.

"Well we should start looking, don't want to be late on the first day here." Jaune said and made his way to the center of Beacon. She felt like that was a smart move and followed him. Strange, she still felt like she knew him.

* * *

Pyrrha had made it Beacon. No surprise at that, after all she is the invincible girl. No one could touch her in battle, but that was only due to her semblance.

She stood by the doors in the amphitheater where they were told to go. She kept a face of happiness on but in truth she just hoped no one would recognise her. She liked the attention at first but then it became a burden as people thought she was too good for them.

Then while thinking back she remembered that boy all those years ago. She still had his sweater tucked away at home, she had meant to give it back but had no way of knowing where he lived.

Jaune Arc, she remembered his name. She remembered the promise they made and prayed to whatever gods and goddesses exist that he did not forget the promise they made.

What she would do to see him now. She closed her eyes and looked down. Then she heard a voice.

"Looks like we found where everyone went." Male clearly but it sounded familiar. She opened her eyes and looked up at the door. She saw a girl with a red hood and she saw someone else and her heart skipped a beat. He looked like him, a older version of him but still looked like him.

 _ **Could it be? Is it him? Have my prayers been answered?**_

She thought and felt that she had a glimmer of hope.

"Ruby!" Another voice yells and Pyrrha turned to see a girl with bright blonde hair.

"Coming Yang. See yah Jaune." The one with the red hood said and jogged to the other girl.

"Bye." Jaune said and Pyrrha had no doubt. His name was Jaune and he looked like the Jaune from all those years ago. She was about to call out to him but he walked into the crowd of people. She would just have to find him again later.

* * *

"Heya sis, how did things go without me?" Yang asked her little sister Ruby.

"Terrible, I exploded." Ruby says sternly.

"You had a tantrum without me? Wait until dad and uncle Qrow hear about this." Yang said deviously until Ruby spoke up again.

"No I literally exploded, I think there was fire, maybe ice. Then there was this mean girl who was yelling at me then she left and then a nice guy helped me." Ruby said and that last little bit caught Yangs attention.

"Nice _guy_. Who is this guy?" Yang asked inquisitively.

"His name was Jau-"

"You!" Another louder voice yelled from beside Ruby and Ruby jumped up into Yangs arms screaming.

"Oh god it's happening again!" She yelled fearfully.

"Your lucky we didn't get blown off the side of the cliff!" A girl with white hair, white dress, and pale skin said clearly angry.

"Oh my god you actually exploded." Yang said with shock.

"I'm sorry, it was an accident. It was an accident!" Ruby said quickly and hopped down from Yangs arms only to get a pamphlet in her face.

"What's this?"

"The Schnee Dust Company is not responsible for any-" Yang lost track of what she was saying after about 4 seconds, it looked like Ruby lost track too.

"Ummm…" Ruby started but got cut off.

"You really want to start making things up to me, read this and never speak to me again." She said and Ruby took the pamphlet. Yang was about to tell the two to start over when she remembered Ruby mentioning something about a boy helping her.

"Okay, now Ruby tell me who this friend of yours is that helped you." Yang said while trying to keep worry and venom out of her voice.

"Oh right, he is over there behind Weiss." Ruby said pointing behind Weiss and at a distance Yang could see him. She thought she recognized him.

"That's the guy who bumped into me did you get his name?" Yang said not turning away from him.

"Yep, his name is Jaune Arc. He seems ni…" Yang didn't hear the rest of what she was saying as she zoned out.

 _ **Jaune Arc? Is it really him? After all these years… why didn't he send us any mail! We sent like a dozen letters!**_

Yang thought angrily and was planning on a way to punish him later until she saw Weiss looking at him. She turned to Ruby.

"That's Jaune Arc? Are you certain?" Weiss said getting very close to Rubys face.

"Umm…. Well… yes? Do you know him?" Ruby started out slow then got her words together.

"Well yes, kind of. Not really… Let's just say he saved my life, or my fathers. We never really figured it out." Weiss said on a much softer tone than before. Yang decided to butt in.

"Well… he is our childhood friend." Yang said while grabbing and pulling Ruby to her side.

"He is?" Ruby said, Yang could see Ruby looking up at her from the corner of her eye.

"Yes Ruby, don't you remember?" Yang asked looking down at her.

"Uhhh.. no not really, his name sounds familiar but I might have been too young to remember." Ruby said and Yang got a idea.

"Well then let's go bring your memories back." Yang said and walked forward dragging her sister by her hood. Ruby was heard trying to get loose but once Yang had something in her hand it would take a lot to break her grip. She didn't take two steps before Weiss called her.

"Hey I had things to ask you!" Yang heard Weiss yelling behind her, she stopped and turned her head.

"Well too late, we are going to talk to Jauney Boy." Yang said pulling her sister up by the hood. Her plan was simple really, talk to Jaune then find a way to punish him for not sending mail back. But then someone cleared their throat and Yang turned her head to see Professor Ozpin under a spotlight on the stage.

"I'll keep this brief." He said and Yang turned back to where Jaune was only to see him gone. She would have to find him later.

* * *

Blake was doing was she had become fond of these last several years. Reading. She was reading quietly with a candle while leaning against a wall.

Not much caught her attention. Even though her cat ears were covered by her bow she could still hear pretty well. Being a faunes with cat ears as a trait had it's perks like better hearing. Yet when she was reading something caught the corner of her eye. She spared a glance and saw someone she had a feeling she knew him. He had blonde hair and wore black sleeping trunks and a red shirt, the hair stood out to her. For some reason he reminded her of that boy she met all those years ago. The one who didn't turn her or Adam in when he found them. Now she wished he did, he could have prevented all of this. Sure he couldn't have done much but maybe if he said something to the authorities things could have been different.

She got lost in thought and snapped out of it to see the boy walking to the boys half of the room. She didn't get a look at his face, then a voice caught her attention.

"Hellloooo." She looked up to see a girl with really bright blond hair dragging a younger girl towards her.

 _ **Oh boy**_ _ **.**_ She thought.

* * *

 **The next day…**

Jaune was getting his sword, shield, and armor pieces on. He had just finished buckling Crocea Mors with shield/sheath on his hip. Jaune for the most part was avoiding people, namely those girls he heard talking about him in the amphitheater.

He heard them say his name and was going to talk to them. But he didn't. For some reason the girl with bright blond hair gave him a bad feeling. For some reason looking at her reminded him of fire.

But that was not the only reason he avoided them. Growing up isolated and training all day made him…. anti-social he found. He tried to talk to people but when he tried to he couldn't find his voice. He just felt nervous. He found this out when he talked to Ruby, he had to keep his voice steady and was sweating. After that he avoided people as much as he could. He walked out to the exit by taking an empty locker area. He did see some girls as he passed and even saw Ruby. Two of the other girls were talking, a red haired one and a white haired one. Something about teams. Then it hit Jaune, he would have to be on a team.

But he didn't know how the teams were formed, so he decided to wait and pray.

 **Cliffs near Emerald Forest…**

Jaune had heard what Professor Ozpin and Glynda had to say. About the teams and them being launched into the forest. They would be monitored but would not receive help. They would fight whatever would oppose them or die. They would make their way to a temple and take a artifact. But his heart skipped a beat when he learned that teams would be formed by eye contact.

 _ **How am I going to do this?**_

He thought but then he wondered by what they meant by launched. When Ozpin asked if they had questions he raised his hand.

"Yes?" Ozpin said.

"You said we are being launched, what do you mean by that?" He asked and Ozpin takes a sip from his coffee mug. After he is done he turns to Glynda.

"Glynda, if you would." He said and he sees her nod and pushes a button on a scroll pad. One second Jaune is one the ground the next he feels himself being launched. But then and there he realized something, his training had nothing to do with flying.

* * *

Seconds after Jaune launched everyone else was launched at the same time Yang found. She would have made herself look cool by putting her glasses on but she was launched without warning. But nevertheless she soared across the sky using Ember Cecilia to boast her.

But then she saw Jaune and an idea formed, she would intercept him and they would become partners. Then she could question him and find out why he didn't send back letters. She adjusted her aim and redirected herself towards him.

But then she saw Ruby fly by and for some reason that triggered a old memory. Specifically Ruby saying that Yang liked Jaune. This distracted Yang and made her blush, she heard a loud gunshot and turned her head to the right to see a spear flying at Jaune. But Yang found herself in its path then it hit her shoulder but got only her clothes. But it yanked her back and she felt herself fly away from Jaune. During this she saw Ruby also heading towards Jaune, then Yang hit trees.

* * *

Ruby saw Yang go for Jaune. She didn't think much of it, but for some reason she did not like that. So she also tried to intercept Jaune, then she saw Yang abruptly fly another way. She got distracted and looked up. Only to see that she was going to stop him with Crescent Rose, by using the bladed part.

"EEP!" She yelled and redirected herself by aiming her scythe up and back towards the cliff and fired. But in doing so she felt herself spin and fall towards the ground without control, she felt herself hit the trees.

* * *

Weiss saw Jaune falling. She saw that he clearly had no idea what he was doing. His position, his stance, and the fact that he looked frozen and wasn't moving.

 _ **Time to return the favor.**_

Weiss thought and was about to use a gravity glyph to stop him. Then she saw Yang fly to him but then abruptly change directions, she saw this and heard a shot. She looked back at Jaune only to receive what felt like a small fast moving object hit her head. Her aura took it but she went out of control. She felt herself flip backwards and then she felt something wrap around her body before she continued her plummet.

* * *

Blake saw most of what happened. She figured that she should help, seeing as everyone failed. She took out Gambol Shroud and fired its grappling rope at Jaune. But then Weiss came out of nowhere plummeting right on her rope. It wrapped around her and took Blake with her. Blakes eyes went wide as she was forced down with Weiss as she did not let go of Gambol Shroud.

* * *

Pyrrha decided to try and get Jaune as her partner. So mid flight she pulled out her spear and took aim. She aimed for Jaune and suddenly she remembered how she met Jaune. It occurred to her that she met Jaune like this, by claiming to save his life. She blushed and got distracted. But then she came back to reality and threw the spear. But she didn't see a blond girl heading for Jaune and she took the spear instead. Pyrrha also didn't realize that firing while flying is not a good idea. As firing messed up her flight and she went for the trees.

* * *

Jaune heard a whole commotion of gunshots around him. But that was not on his mind as he was thinking of how he could land. He pulled Crocea Mors out and activated the shield. Put it in front of him as he neared the trees. He felt the shield hit branches and lots of them. He had to struggle to hold on to the shield. But then he felt nothing hit the shield. He moved it quickly out of the way and saw the ground. Thinking quickly he altered his shield into its sheath and he tucked in, he felt himself hit the ground and he rolled. Right into a tree, back first.

He gasped in pain and laid down for a few moments. His aura took care of the pain and he got up, albeit slowly and painfully. He stood up bent his back backwards and popped his back.

"Ahhhh, that's better." He put Crocea Mors on his hip and looked back at the sky. For some reason he felt like he missed a series of ridiculous events. He shrugged and turned around.

"Oh well, time to find that temple." He said and walked in through the forest. He could only assume he was going the right way.

 **Authors note**

 **Sorry that took so long. Have been painting, removing, wall paper, and pulling nails out of walls. Not only that but there are fires everywhere. No where near me, but the smoke and ashes are getting to me. The heat is picking up and I try not to stay out for long with all this smoke.**

 **Also I have been working on something, a RP forum. It's a mix of my ideas and many things. There I will give status updates on my stories. Link is below if you want to check it out, but it is not done yet.**

 **forum/The-Harvesters/205073/**

 **Now to reviews.**

 **warrior of six blades:Yes Qrow stopped… for now.**

 **FF8cerberus:I honestly don't know how to respond so I will just nod my head. *Nods head slowly***

 **NoxXelor:Really? Well too late now.**

 **Neonlyphe:Gonna have to wait for introductions still. *Laughs deviously***

 **Also I did send this to my beta reader, but it's been like 10 hours so I went, screw it. I have decided that I will have one or two beta readers, one spot open! PM me if you want it!**

 **Until next time!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer**

 **RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth and created by Monty Oum, may he rest in peace.**

* * *

Jaune had been walking for some time. He had no idea where he was going so as he walked he tried to remember what was said at the cliffs. Something about finding the temple by going down the forest, or something like that.

In truth Jaune just picked a direction and went straight without turning. He had encountered no trouble yet so he had Crocea Mors with the shield in its sheath mode on his hip. But as he walked he kept his hand on the handle, anything could happen he thought.

Several minutes had **passed** and nothing. He could only assume that he took a wrong turn or that he is in front or behind everyone else. Jaune was starting to think of how he get a better look from higher ground when he heard a stick snap. He froze and listened.

He heard nothing at first and he started to think it was nothing, then he heard the growling.

At first it came from one direction then the growls surrounded him. He looked around and saw glowing red eyes all around him, he counted seven sets. He drew Crocea Mors and pulled up the shield. He got into a fighting stance with the shield in front of him and the sword in a thrusting position just a bit behind the shield.

Then the things came from the shadows and bushes surrounding him and he saw Beowolfs. All of them steppes from the shadows and closed in on him. He quickly went over what he knew about Beowolfs. He knows that the "younger" ones are essentially mindless. They attack but don't defend themselves and from the looks of it all of these ones are only about 8 feet so they must be young.

He didn't have time to think anymore as the Beowolfs all lunged at him at the same time, then it felt like everything was in slow quickly Jaune looked around and saw a gap between two of them. He took his chance and ran for it, as he passed he plunged his blade into one of twos neck. He turned his body into a spin as he passed and pulled the blade out. He spun again and stopped himself a few feet from the Beowolfs.

He turned and saw that they all collided with each other and that the one he stabbed in the neck was still with smoke rising from it. He got back into a fighting position as the Beowolfs untangled themselves before he could act. One of them untangled itself faster than the others then charged Jaune.

He watched it as it charged and it jumped at him. Jaune knelt down, and tucked his head down as well, and put the shield above his head. He felt a hit the shield and he struggled to keep the shield up. He then brought his sword up and stabbed up and into the beowolf. He must have hit something vital as the Beowolf went still and he threw it to the side using the shield. He stood up in a defensive stance and saw that only four remained.

He pulled his sword back as the Beowolfs all charged him. When they got close enough he swung his sword in a wide arc and decapitated one of them but the blade got stuck in the seconds shoulder. He brought his shield up to defend himself but then there was an explosion right were the Beowolfs were standing. Jaune swore he saw pink before said explosion hit him. Then all was black.

* * *

Yang considered this to be a very bad day, mainly because she got pinned to a tree earlier by a spear, which also cut off some hair in the process. She managed to free herself by pretty much destroying that one tree and when she was done she took the spear. She figured she should return it to it's owner as it would make it easier to find out who stuck her to a tree.

It had been a couple minutes since then and she had been walking for a while. She lost a lot of ground, if she had kept going and ignored Jaune then she would probably be close to the temple Professor Ozpin mentioned.

Now she was stuck walking for god knows how long. Now that she thought about it Ozpin didn't say when they had to be back at the cliffs, did the teachers and professors expect them to stay overnight?

She could only keep moving and try to keep those thoughts out of her mind. But she didn't calm down, her hair was ruined and she didn't get to Jaune. She would have to get to him later so that she could demand, and maybe even beat, a answer out of him. But as she walked she found herself thinking more and more about Jaune and when they were children.

We did have fun as children, it was just me Jaune and Ru-

She stopped thinking as she realized something. She had completely forgotten her sister and she internally screamed.

"What if she got to Jaune first or what if she is partnered with a complete stranger or a boy?!" She yelled and started to run through the forest screaming out Ruby.

* * *

Ruby was stuck in a tree. She had been for a while now. During the fall her hood got snagged in a lot of branches. The only reason she was still up there was because she was holding onto a branch just below the branches that snagged her hood. If she let go she could possibly choke on her hood. She would have used Crescent Rose to free herself but she lost hold of it during the fall. Looking down she could see Crescent Rose, just laying on the ground below her.

She tried to climb up the tree to untangle her hood, she failed. Ruby herself wasn't one for body strength, that was Yangs thing.

So she just waited for anything.

Some minutes had passed and Ruby was losing strength in her arms.

"Yang why are you never around when I need you!?" Ruby yelled out then sighed letting her head fall.

"Hello?" A voice called out causing Ruby to look up and look around.

"Help! I need help! I have been up here for like 10 minutes!" Ruby yelled out desperately while frantically looking around.

"Hold on." The voice responded and below her Ruby heard some bushes being moved around then she saw red hair.

The one below her looked up and her and Ruby saw that it was Pyrrha Nikos.

"Your Pyrrha Nikos!" Ruby called out excitedly. Of course she knew Pyrrha who didn't know Pyrrha.

"Yep, that's me. Do you want any help?" Pyrrha asked walking out from the bushes.

"Yeah, do you think you could get me down? My cape got stuck in branches or something." Ruby replied and would have pointed up if she were not holding onto a branch with both her hands.

"I will try." Pyrrha said and pulled back her left arm. Ruby saw that she was holding a shield and saw what she was trying to do.

"WAIT! DON'T CUT MY CAPE IT MEANS ALOT TO ME!" Ruby yelled at the top of her lungs and she saw that Pyrrha had stopped.

"Don't worry I won't." She called back and she pulled back her arm and threw her shield at Ruby. It came at her like a disc but then it suddenly changed directions going up then out of sight. Ruby could hear branches snapping and breaking.

Ruby heard the shield fly by and watched it go back to Pyrrha who caught it with her left hand.

"How did you that!?" Ruby enthusiastically yelled, she knew Pyrrha was good but not this good.

"Oh… well that's my secret." Pyrrha says and Ruby let's go of the branch she was holding onto. There was a moment of weightlessness when she fell but she was used to that. Her semblance involves a lot of moving fast so she does feel weightless a lot.

Ruby landed on the ground with ease right by Crescent Rose. She picked it up and looked at Pyrrha.

"I guess we are partners now." Ruby said as she folded Crescent Rose up and put it on her back.

"It looks that way. Now all we have to do is find the temple." Pyrrha said, but Ruby noticed something. She didn't have her weapon.

"Hey Pyrrha, where is your weapon?" Ruby said and Pyrrha looked at her right hand before looking at Ruby.

"Well let's just say that there was a… misfire. But I think it landed near someone so maybe that person will get it for me." Pyrrha said. "Oh I never got your name." Pyrrha said and that made Ruby panic as she realized that she didn't introduce herself.

"Oh um- Ruby Rose, my name is Ruby Rose. Sorry for not introducing myself." Ruby said andscratched the back of her head.

"It's alright, but let's get going. No telling what we could encounter out here." Pyrrha said and Ruby looked around remembering what Ozpin said about there being opposition.

"That sounds like a good idea, which way do we go?" Ruby looked around trying to find a path or something to help guide them. She heard Pyrrha talk while she looked around.

"Well if we were launched from the cliffs which are that way, then we should head this way." Ruby turned to see Pyrrha pointing presumably in the opposite direction of the cliffs.

"Well… it's better then staying here." Ruby said and used her semblance to get by Pyrrha.

"Agreed, let's go." Pyrrha said and walked forward with Ruby in tow.

* * *

Blake considered this to be a bad start. She lost a lot of ground in the fall and, despite popular belief, Blake did not land on her feet. Instead she landed on her back after falling through the trees. Then after recovering she realized that she lost Gambal Shroud.

She was searching the trees around her until she heard someone yelling.

"Someone help me!" It sounded feminine and, thanks to Blakes cat ears combined with ber human ears, she was able to find who was shouting. She was not exactly pleased with who she found. Weiss Schnee, the heiress of the company who she opposed. Worst of all she had Gambal Shroud wrapped around her and was suspended upside down in the trees. Her rapier was stuck in the ground below her.

She would have to get her down to get her weapon. But if they made eye contact then they would be partners. So she decided to try and get her weapon without Wiess seeing her.

She climbed up a tree quietly and quickly. She had to move silently lest she make leaves fall or leaves rustle. She made it to the branches above Weiss but couldn't find the grip of Gambol Shroud. Weiss was still yelling.

"Is anyone out there!? I need help!" She yelled and struggled causing a branch in front of Blake to rustle. She took a closer look and saw Gambols gun and grip suck in a y-shaped branch. She knew that getting it without alerting Weiss would be difficult, but before she could act she heard growling Weiss became silent.

Blake looked through the branches and leaves and could just make out dark forms on the ground. All heading to Weiss. Sure she was high off the ground but if they are Beowolfs then they could possibly jump and reach her.

She didn't have time to think so she grabbed Gambol and pulled up. She heard a shriek from Weiss and she tried to pull her up, but she struggled causing the branches her feet are on to shake. She heard snapping and then breaking as the branches beneath her suddenly broke. Acting on instinct she let go of Gambol then landed on her feet, she heard a grunt from Weiss as she hit the floor.

Blake grabbed gambol shroud from the ground and pulled it up only to meet resistance. She looked on the ground to see that Weiss got even more tangled up in Gambol Shrouds ribbon (is it a rope, is it a ribbon? I don't know, I will just call it a ribbon since that is what it looks like). She looked at Weiss who was looking at her with a very angry face. The two made eye contact.

"Don't just stand there! Do something!" She yelled and Blake looked around to see that the grimm are Ursa not Beowolfs. But that didn't make things any easier.

She looked at her options. Blake could shoot at them with Gambol, that was about it. The Ursa growled and all closed in. Blake looked around and saw a opening in between two Ursa. Thinking quickly she ran for it and grabbed Weiss' rapier, while also dragging Weiss who is still wrapped in Gambol Shrouds ribbon. Weiss screamed as she was being dragged and looking forward Blake saw two Ursa block her path. Instead of stopping she put Gambol Shroud on her back and quickly picked up Weiss. It was difficult to hang on to Gambol with one hand since her other was holding Weiss' rapier but she managed. She ran as fast as she could and when she got near the Ursa she jumped.

They flew completely over the Ursa and landed about ten feet from the two on her feet. Weiss was not so lucky as Blake lost grip on her. She landed face first in the ground. She made it clear that she is displeased by muffled shouting. But Blake could not help her as she turned and saw the Ursa, probably 8 of them, all running at them. She gripped Gambol Shroud tightly and continued to run while dragging Weiss behind her, much to her clear displeasure.

 **Some time later….**

Blake managed to lose them. She was panting and sweaty but she lost them. She was leaning on a tree when she heard grunting. Then she remembered Weiss and turned her head to where she lay.

She saw Weiss looking at her with clear and pure hate.

"Untie me… NOW!" She yelled and Blake stuck the rapier in the ground then got to work. It was difficult for a number of reasons. Two being that most of Gambols ribbon was wrapped around her and that it was wrapped in various ways. It was wrapped around her arm, both her chest and other arm, both legs, a foot, and then back up her whole body.

It took about ten minutes to untie her. When she was untied she immediately got up and tried to straighten herself out. It wasn't working, her hair was a mess and from head to toe she had dirt and dirt marks on her.

"I hate you. I just hate you." She said with her back turned to Blake. Blake thought that she would feel a lot more hostile if she knew who Blake used to be and what she had done. She figured this would be the best she would get.

"Sorry." Blake said and grabbed Weiss' rapier from the ground. Said girl turned to face her and Blake sheepishly held out the rapier. She took it from her hand without looking away from Blake. The next words made Blake freeze with wide eyes.

"Don't think I don't know who you are." Weiss said. A million thoughts ran through Blakes mind, how does she know, what do I do, should I run?

"You're the girl who offended my family." Weiss said angrily, this confused Blake.

"Pardon?" Was all she could manage.

"At Beacon, you helped what's her name out. Ruby." Weiss said causing Blake to remember. She didn't technically help this Ruby, all she did was mention the Schnees' faunus labor and questionable business partners. She internally sighed a sigh of relief, at least she didn't know about her past.

"Oh right… that. Well… we should get moving." Blake said attempting to change the subject, it didn't work.

"Don't try to change the subject, I demand an apology for that and compensation for what you just put me through!" Weiss demanded loudly.

"Keep your voice down, thosw Ursa could still be nearby." Blake replied in a hushed voice. This worked as Weiss immediately shut her mouth.

"Fine, let's get going. But don't think that I will forget this." Weiss said and headed in a random direction. Blake looked around then followed, she hoped that things wouldn't get any worse.

* * *

Yang had been running around the forest for awhile now. Still no sign of Ruby. She was jogging now, but still yelling out Rubys name.

"Oh god what if she is partnered with someone who could take advantage of her?!" Yang said out loud and gripped her hair tightly with her hands.

Sure Ruby had her speed and Crescent Rose, but in truth she had virtually no strength or unarmed combat skills. This made Yang break into a sprint running through the forest.

"Ruby are you here?!" She shouted into the sky. She ran through trees and bushes without stopping. Then she hit something, she stumbled back and fell down. In the process she heard a grunt gasp opposite of her.

She sat up to see a boy with green clothes on and two pistols by his hands.

"Ow." He said and sat up as well rubbing his head. The two looked at each other, and made eye contact. At that moment Yang felt herself shatter, she just ruined her chance at becoming Rubys' partner to ensure her safety. She zoned out and all sense of time was lost to her. Then she heard snapping by her ears and a distant voice.

"-ey. Miss, snap out of it. This is not the time or place to daydream." Her mind returned and in front of her she saw the boy in front of her. Out of panic she punched him, sending him a few feet a away.

"Why? Just why?" He said sitting up slowly. Yang snapped out of it and got up. She ran to him and held out a hand. He saw and took it. Once he got up Yang spoke.

"Sorry, I panicked. I was thinking some… negative things." Yang said sheepishly.

"It's alright, but we should get moving." The boy said and picked up his pistols.

"Yeah, sounds good. Oh my name is Yang, Yang Xiao Long. You?"

"Lie Ren, just call me Ren. Let's go." He said and walked off, he seemed to know where he was going so Yanged followed.

She could only pray that her sister got a good partner.

* * *

Jaune felt himself being dragged. He opened his eyes to see the sky. He felt his back being pulled across the ground and he looked up. He saw a girl with orange hair and what looked like a grenade launcher on her back. He was being dragged by his legs.

"Hey let me-" He didn't get to finish as the girl dropped his legs and turned to face him quickly.

"About time you woke up sleepy head. Now you can thank me." The girl had her hands on her hips and her eyes closed.

"Thank you for what?" Jaune asked while he got up, he checked his side for his sword and shield and saw them both there.

"For saving your life of course." The girl opened her eyes when she spoke, she seemed very optimistic. To say the least.

"When did you save me?"

"When you were fighting those wolfs." She replied and it took Jaune a second to remember what happened. Then it hit him.

"You could have killed me!" He said angrily.

"True, but I didn't and now we are partners." She said and stood beside him and put a arm around his shoulders.

"Although I didn't get paired with Ren, but we could be on his team. But if we are not then that means that we could become distant. Then he could forget about me, then I could lose the only friend that has been there for me all these years. Ren could-" He lost her, she started to speed up and even turned pale. Jaune was able to catch the last bit, barely. "-then he could forget about poor old Nora and he would probably get a girlfriend. Then that would leave me alone forever and ever." She started to laugh hysterically and sadly before she just fell forward. She landed face first in the ground and lay there unmoving, breathing but unmoving.

He knelt down beside her unsure what to do.

"Um.. Nora is it? Are you… okay?" He said and got nothing. She just laid there, breathing but unmoving.

"I can't just leave her here, besides she is my partner now. So I guess I have to bring her along." Jaune said to himself and he turned her over. He picked her up, bridal style, but found himself struggling. She weighed a ton or something so Jaune laid her back down on her side.

He noticed her grenade launcher on her back and tried to pick it up. It was difficult. It was deceptively heavy. Jaune tried to figure out how he would do this. He thought about dragging her, but decided against it. He was raised better and by seven sisters. Well technically five. Find help, he didn't think anyone was nearby. He would have to carry her. He put her grenade launcher on her lap and picker her up again, bridal style.

He lifted with his legs, then his back, then held her with his arms.

He took a step forward then one foot after the other he managed to get into a walk. He had a feeling that if he didn't train with his father and get stronger that this would have been a lot more difficult.

Well at least things can't get any worse.

A loud screech emanated from the sky.

* * *

"Think this is?" Yang said. Her and Ren were looking at a cave. It had drawings of some figures fighting what looked like a deathstalker.

"Unlikely." Ren replied, she found that Ren was very impassive. He just seemed to be relaxed all the time.

"True, but what if the temple is on the other side of the hill? This cave could be a shortcut." Yang replied getting a sigh from Ren.

"It is a possibility." He said and walked to the entrance of the cave. Yang followed while keeping an eye out for Ruby. She hasn't seen a sign of her anywhere, she would try to look for rose petals but couldn't find anything related to Ruby. They entered the cave and used their scrolls as flashlights, granted their scrolls didn't have flashlights but it was better than nothing. But the air felt warm, like something is breathing.

"Can you feel that? It's warm." She asked as they walked deeper into the cave. He turned to face her.

"I was hoping it was just me."

* * *

Pyrrha had hoped they would find the temple soon. They didn't. They had been walking for about twenty minutes and found nothing. No sign of anyone or anything.

"Are we lost?" Her partner Ruby asked, Pyrrha wasn't really one for delivering bad news but she had to say something.

"I… am certain we are almost there." She said, that was a lie for the most part. She had no real idea where they were going. They didn't have maps or anything, but Pyrrha guessed that this was also a test. If a huntsmen or huntress couldn't find a temple then how would they succeed in their career choices.

"We have been walking for hours." Ruby replied tiredly. Not true they had been walking for around 20 minutes.

"I am certain that we will find the temple if we just ke-" A distant and threateningly loud screech stopped her. She could not tell which way it came from, only that it was a bad sign.

"I think we should keep moving." She heard Ruby reply behind her.

"Agreed." They took off, this time running.

* * *

Weiss found today to be a very bad day. First she got tangled up in a ribbon attached to a gun/katana, then she got dragged all over the forest by her "partner", and she found that no matter how much she tried she could not get the dirt off her dress and her hair was a mess.

The only thing keeping her from exploding in anger was the fact that they were in a forest possibly full of Grimm. So she kept her complaints to herself…. for now.

For now she would follow this Blake, she eventually gave her name to Weiss, until they had gotten out of this forest. It was nothing but a tense silence between the two as they walked. Then Blake broke the silence.

"Do you have any idea which way we go?" She said causing Weiss to freeze.

"I thought you had a general idea where to go." Weiss stated causing Blake to shake her head.

"Great, we are lost in a forest, possibly Grimm infested, with no way of knowing which way to g-"

A loud screech cut her off, it sounded close, very close.

"That doesn't sound good." Blake said and Weiss had to agree with her. Then she shook her head and looked directly at Blake.

"Which way should we go?" She asked and Blake seemed to ponder on this for a moment.

"If we got to high ground we could get a better vantage point." She said, Weiss didn't find that to be a bad idea.

"Fine, where is the highest point?" Weiss said after looking up and around.

"Probably a tree."

"Well then climb one, you owe me for dragging me around earlier." Weiss stated and closed her eyes. She heard a sigh then the whoosing of the wind. She opened her eyes and see that Blake had disappeared.

* * *

 **Authors note**

 **Sorry about the longer than usual wait. As you can see this chapter was a bit longer than usual. I am getting better at this. But the main cause was life! That and this damn smoke, seriously for the last week there have been fires a ways away. Now there is just a constant presence of smoke, it is making days hotter than usual.**

 **Onto reviews. Keep in mind, I will be answering some reviews directly and for the majority who pretty much said the same thing, well you likely get the idea. Also I will only be answering certain reviews, not picking favorites but just certain ones.**

 **Goodbo1to1:Thank you, that's all I can say.**

 **Skelotece:No more by accident.**

 **To all who hate Qrow:Just wait, I have a few holiday specials that will be coming up. There some justice will be served, but the true justice will be revealed much, much, much, later in the story.**

 **Also I am working on another fic. Not Empire On Remnant, something else.**

 **Until next time!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer**

 **RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth and was created by Monty Oum, may he rest in peace.**

 **Beta Reader:The Unknown Plague**

* * *

 **Some time earlier…**

Ozpin was just standing by the cliffs were the students were launched from. He was pondering what his next step would be, who he would choose to be the Fall Maiden. He already had a few candidates in mind but one stood out to him. Pyrrha Nikos. A well known champion and practically invincible.

She was at the top of his list. But his thoughts were cut off when he heard Glynda approaching.

"Professor Ozpin the last pair has been formed and might I say they are interesting pairs." Glynda spoke and Ozpin held up a scroll in his left hand as he looked at the pairs.

"Indeed, very interesting pairs." Ozpin said and took a sip of his coffee. They were indeed interesting. Ruby Rose and Pyrrha Nikos, the possible silver eyed warrior and the champion. Weiss Schnee and Blake Belladonna, the heiress and the faunus. He had a feeling those two would have issues. Lie Ren and Yang Xiao Long, the quiet one and the tomboy. Though he got the feeling that she would not like to be called tomboy. Then last but not least Jaune Arc and Nora Valkyrie. Nora was eccentric to say the least and Jaune… Well he couldn't find anything on Jaune. Other than he is a Arc, who had a history of being heroes.

"Who will you become I wonder." Ozpin said to himself quietly. Glynda didn't notice or didn't listen as it would seem she had other things on her mind.

"Ozpin did you notice anything odd about the recent pairs, specifically Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, Yang Xiao Long, and Pyrrha Nikos." She said causing Ozpin to turn his head to her.

"No, why do you ask?"

"Well they all seemed to try to get to that Arc boy."

That made Ozpin watch the recording again, specifically the one where they launched them into the sky. He watched the footage from all possible angles and saw what she was talking about. The girls she listed all, from the looks of it, tried to get to Jaune. But in the end they either intercepted each other or managed to somehow get themselves off track.

 _ **Like lovestruck puppies following a child, plus one cat.**_

Ozpin got a feeling that this would be an interesting four years at Beacon.

* * *

 **Present….**

Jaune had been moving from tree to tree as he went along. Carefully hiding and watching the sky for whatever made that screech. He was hiding for two reasons. To keep sleeping Nora safe and because he was scared of birds. Well after the whole crow that brought bad luck thing he found that he may have developed a phobia of birds.

Jaune decided that it looked safe and kept moving. He still had no idea where he should go. Carrying Nora wasn't helping as her weapon slowed him down a little. Not only that but he had to now avoid any Grimm he came across.

"You owe me big time Nora." He said quietly to the passed out girl in his arms. He moved to the next tree and could only hope he was going in the right direction.

Jaune got to the tree and glanced around it. He could see nothing so he closed his eyes and listened. At first he could here only the wind then he heard something break the wind. It stopped then happened again and again. He realized what it was, it wasn't just gusts of wind it was likely that flying Grim. A Nevermore if he was remembering correctly. His suspicion was confirmed when it screeched somewhere around him and he heard something fly above the trees.

Jaune opened his eyes as he felt a chill go down his spine. He took a breath and as quickly as he could he ran carrying Nora.

A few trees later the Nevermore flew by again, then a few trees later again. As far as Jaune could tell it was circling his position. But why? From what Jaune could remember Grim are drawn to people via negative emotions. Sure Jaune was a little scared of the bird but that couldn't be it. He looked around hoping to find an explanation or anything really.

Then he looked down and saw Nora and a thought came to him. She had a breakdown earlier and, as far as Jaune could tell at the time, she seemed angry, sad, distressed, and many other things. Is it possible that even now she is feeling those emotions and was drawing the bird to his location? It was the only explanation he could think of. But he didn't have time to think on it or try to test it as the Nevermore flew by again and this time he heard trews break above him. Then bits of tree, twigs, and leaves all flew down and landed around him.

He took a deep breath to calm himself then kept on moving.

Some minutes had passed but to Jaune it felt like forever.

The Nevermore greatly slowed his progress as he had to hide under a tree and his arms were getting tired from carrying Nora and her weapon. He was leaning against a tree as he tried to survey the sky but that was difficult due to the trees. He took a breath and was about to move when he heard growling from behind the very tree he was leaning against. He held his breath as he heard the growling get closer. He could not see what it was but he knew what it was. A Grimm.

What kind he could not guess from the growls just that there was one. He dared not look lest he draw its attention nor did he run as Nora would likely slow him down and that would make him easy prey. He had to think and quickly as not only his life but Noras life was on the line.

But then he heard something. It sounded like wind but it was moving fast and Jaune didn't feel or hear any wind at all, not even the leaves were rustling. Then something zoomed by, something red and it left behind a trail of rose petals.

Whatever it was it distracted whatever Grimm was behind the tree. Jaune was about to try something when he heard the wind again. Then he looked to his right and saw the red thing coming back, Jaune didn't know what to think or do. Some instinct told him to drop Nora and run but his training kept him from running. But he couldn't think of anything quickly and he closed his eyes expecting pain or something to hit him. But it never came. Instead he heard something transforming, a gunshot, something flying through the air, then a loud thump.

Jaune slowly opened his eyes and looked to his side. He saw a dead Ursa, with no head. Then he heard a familiar voice.

"Hi Jaune."

He opened his eyes and saw the familiar red cape of Ruby who was wielding a giant earlier he didn't feel nervous, maybe it was the adrenaline.

"Hi Ruby." He said then heard snoring. He looked down and saw that Nora was now sleeping.

"What happened to her?" Ruby asked quietly causing Jaune to look back up at her.

"Long story, but let's just say that she had a emotional breakdown. Okay maybe not a long story." He said then he heard sticks snapping from the direction Ruby came from and a voice.

"Ruby? What happened? I heard a sho-" A girl with red hair came from some bushes and seemed to freeze up with wide eyes when she saw him. For some reason she felt familiar.

"Oh Pyrrha this is Jaune, Jaune this is Pyrrha." Ruby popped between the two and pointed at who she named. "Oh and this is…." She looked at Nora but stopped to think then whispered loudly to Jaune. "What's her name?" She asked leaning her head at Jaune.

"Nora."

"This is Nora." She continued clearly acting as if she didn't ask for help. This made Pyrrha snap out of her daydream.

"Oh um… hi." Pyrrha said awkwardly and shifted her eyes before they landed on Nora and a look of worry appeared on her face. "Is um.. Nora alright?" Ruby was the one to answer.

"Oh Jaune said she had a emotional breakdown."

"Ah I see."

Then came another cry from the sky and Jaune looked up and above the trees passed a Nevermore. It was much closer and seemed to be zeroing in on them.

"We better move, that thing is going to find us." Jaune stated and the two girls looked at each other then at Jaune. Ruby was the one to speak.

"Don't suppose you know where to go?"

* * *

Blake wished that things had gone just a bit more in her favor. She would have been the girl Rubys partner if it meant not being partnered to a Schnee. But either fate had a sense of humor or this was punishment for her past. Either way the only way she could get out of this would be to leave, but she chose not to.

She climbed the tree with ease and was overlooking the land. She had a good view and was looking around when she saw something in the distance. It looked to be a long clearing with some kind of stone structure along some hills. Then to the left of that she saw some cliffs with another stone structure. This one was in a crevice. She started to wonder who exactly had built these when she heard a loud screeching cry. She looked to the right and in the distance she saw a Nevermore. It was circling in one specific spot as if hunting which it likely was.

"What is taking so long?! Also what was that screeching noise!?" She heard Weiss yelling from the ground and sighed. With one deliberate step backwards she fell off the branch and did a flip. She fell but had no fear as this time she was in control. She landed with ease by rolling when she hit ground. She rolled just a few feet from Weiss.

"Well?" She said inquisitively and almost demandingly. Blake answered albeit not looking at Weiss as she Blake turned away.

"There looks to be a wide clearing not far from here with some kind of temple. And a Nevermore is on the hunt just that way." She said and pointed in the direction she saw the Nevermore.

"Thank you, now let's get going." Weiss said proudly and walked away.

"Wrong way." Weiss turned around and walked in the correct direction.

"I knew that, was just seeing if you knew where we are going." She said and walked out of sight into the forest.

"Sure." Blake whispered quietly and followed.

* * *

It was not where the relics where. Instead Yang and her partner Ren found a Deathstalker. At first it was a dim golden light then they heard the breathing and saw the multiple glowing red eyes. They had to run .Yang would have used Ember Cecilia but that could cause a cave in and well Yang didn't know how extensive this cave was and she didn't want to get lost in it. That and one hand had her scroll and the other held the spear.

So she had to run and use the dim light of her scroll to see. Not a good thing as she almost tripped two times. She could only assume Ren was close by as she didn't want to turn her head and possibly trip over a rock. But she was reassured when she heard a voice.

"I can feel the wind we are close to the exit."

Now that Ren pointed it out Yang felt the wind as well. A noticeable cool breeze unlike the warm windless cave.

But all the while she could hear the cave being destroyed by whatever was chasing them. From the sounds of it the thing was huge and from the looks of it everything was collapsing. Yang turned a corner and saw a bright light and without hesitation she jumped. She landed face first on the dirt and lost grip of her scroll, jumping may have not been the best idea.

But when she heard breaking and rocks she got up and rolled out of the way of the cave.

She heard shots in the cave and saw Ren run out firing his two guns into the cave.

Then the entire mouth of the cave ceased to exist as the Deathstalker just destroyed the cave by simply stepping outside. It screeched upon exiting Ren stopped firing as she saw him dodge some rocks that flew at him. Yang saw some rocks flying at her and she just punched them with her free hand shattering the rocks into tiny pieces. Then Ren yelled.

"LOOK OUT!"

She looked up and saw the stinger coming straight for her. She stepped to the side and did a small spin to get out of the way. When the stinger passed her and she stopped spinning she pulled her right fist back and with a smile she punched the point between the stinger and the tail. There was a cracking sound but before she could get a good look the stinger came at her in a sweeping motion which pushed her back. She flew back and felt her back slide across the ground but she managed to flip herself back up and used the spear to balance herself.

She heard shots and saw Ren firing at the Deathstalkers head. Trying to take out the eyes it would seem. But it advanced quickly unhindered. Ren backed up and Yang pulled her right fist back and then punched forward sending a shot at the bug. She did this repeatedly with her free arm sending shot after shot after shot at the Deathstalker. It did little as its exoskeleton was to thick. But she did get its attention as it turned to her quickly.

"RUN!" Ren yelled and Yang saw that she would have to. Her weapon wouldn't do much but her eyes trailed up and she saw the stinger. It looked to be hanging on by a thread from when she punched it earlier.

But she didn't have time to act so she turned and ran.

* * *

It took a few guesses, some grimm getting slain, and Ruby climbing a tree, which was dangerous due to the Nevermore, but they found the temple.

Nora was better, kinda. She was now mumbling. Jaune could only make out a few words like Ren and pancakes.

The rest of the walk was for the most part unhindered. The Nevermore didn't seem to know where they were yet but Jaune knew they would have to deal with it eventually. But then there was a distant roar and what sounded like small explosions, it must have gotten the birds attention as it didn't pass again.

Jaune felt relieved and sighed. The bird had only been a nuisance. He wondered which bird he was referring to. The pesky and evil bird or the pesky and evil Nevermore.

"Jaune keep up." He snapped out of his daydream and saw Ruby and Pyrrha up ahead entering a clearing. Ruby called him and he walked forward still carrying Nora.

"Are you sure you don't want help with her?" It was Pyrrha who spoke up and Jaune looked at her. Suddenly the adrenaline that made him brave earlier was gone

"N-no. I got this." He said trying to keep his voice calm and steady. She looked at him with a tilted head then smiled.

"If you say so." She said and turned and caught up with Ruby. In truth his arms were starting to get sore but they were close to the temple so he figured he would just have to hold on a little longer.

Jaune sighed and caught up with them. He saw Ruby use that speed of hers and went to the temple. She seemed to look around, not that there was much, and then looked back at them.

"It's chess pieces! Some are missing!" She yelled.

"Is it clear!?" Pyrrha yelled and Ruby looked to freeze up and looked around. Then she looked back at them.

"Um.. I think!" She yelled and Jaune saw Pyrrha shrug and walk forward. Jaune followed and as soon as he got to the temple he leaned Nora against a pillar. He set her weapon by her hand and was about to walk to the center of the temple when he heard snoring. He turned and saw that Nora had gone from mumbling to sleeping.

 _How can she sleep? Does she even know that we are in a Grimm infested forest?_

He decided not to think on it any further and just walked to Pyrrha and Ruby.

"Think these are the relics?" He heard Ruby ask as she zipped from pedestal to pedestal. The ones with these large chess pieces. Only a few remained.

"Well this looks to be a temple so it is possible that these are the relics." Pyrrha said and looked around. "If I am remembering correctly Professor Ozpin said that each pair has to pick a relic and bring it to the cliffs, I think I am seeing how this works." Pyrrha said and Jaune saw that she had a hand on her chin and seemed to be thinking. Then he heard shouting in the distance, a very demanding voice from the sounds of it.

"Excuse me! Is that the temple we are supposed to go to!?" He turned and saw two figures approaching, one with black hair and orange eyes and one with white hair and palish skin.

"Oh no it's her!" Ruby said and backed up. Pyrrha was the one to speak up.

"Hi um.. Weiss. Yes this looks to be it." Jaune saw Weiss turn to the other girl.

"I told you I knew where we were going, I was just making sure you knew." She said and then turned back to them and continued walking. Jaune saw the other girl roll her eyes as she walked.

They neared but stopped when Nora snored loudly. He saw them both look to their right and saw Nora.

"What happened to her?" It was the orange, or was it yellow Jaune couldn't tell yet, eyed girl that spoke. Jaune figured that he should answer but Ruby beat him to it.

"Oh Jaune said that she had an emotional breakdown, but it looks like she is sleeping now." As if to answer Nora snorted and then turned to her side. Sleeping without a care in the world it would seem.

"I see." He heard Weiss say and then he saw her glance at him then look away and walked past him to the center of the found that weird but then he felt some more eyes on him. Out of the corner of his eye he saw the other girl looking at him, as far he could tell she was being silently inquisitive. He figured he should say something.

"So uh… what's your name?" He said and turned to the girl. He was still struggling to keep his voice calm and straight.

She looked at him him with a blank stare.

"Blake." She said and walked past Jaune to the center of the temple.

"Are these the relics?" Weiss said causing Jaune to turn around and see that everyone was at the pedestals with the chess pieces on them.

"We just agreed that they are so yeah." Ruby said and picked up a horse piece. "I guess that we just take one." She said while examining the piece.

"That looks to be the best option available to us." Pyrrha walked over to Ruby. "Professor Ozpin said that each pair takes a relic so we have ours."

Weiss walked over a piece, not that there were many left, and picked up a queen piece.

"Done." She said.

"Shouldn't we have had a talk or something about which piece we take?" It was Blake who spoke. Weiss stopped and turned to face her.

"Well I think I get to make this choice after what happened earlier."

"It was either drag you around or let the grimm get you."

"Are you saying that you would have left me there?"

Blake kept a calm face and Jaune only now realized that the two had stepped toward each other. He knew what was about to happen. His sisters all acted similarly when they were about to fight. After a moment Blake spoke.

"Possibly." The look on her face stayed neutral but Jaune saw her face turn into a slow glare. Weiss stepped forward which meant buisness.

"Why you-"

An explosion no a number of small explosions were heard in the distance. Some gunshots too but Jaune could barely make those out. But then Jaune heard screeching from the same direction only this came from above. A chill went down his spine and he looked up and saw the Nevermore flying straight for them.

"Everybody move!" Jaune yelled and dove out of the way. He didn't see what happened to the others but he heard the Nevermore hit the temple then fly off. He got up and looked behind him to see the temple collapse forwards and downwards. Then he remembered Nora who he left by the temple.

He got up and ran to the destroyed temple. The explosions sounded closer and in the distance he heard trees breaking.

* * *

 **Finally got the next chapter**

 **Took me a while to get this typed up due to life. But I am not giving up! Also forgot to mention in the last chapter that I have a beta reader now, The Unkown Plague. Well that's about it. Onto reviews. Before that though, this chapter was going to be longer and would make up the entirety of The Emerald Forest finale. But decided not to.**

 **NecrorexSparda Juubi-No-Kishin:No, that and I looked up Knack and it's for the PS systems. I don't have a PS4.**

 **FF8cerberus:I may have done that to mislead everyone.**

 **That's about it. The other reviews I don't really have to reply to.**

 **Back to Empire On Remnant!**

 **Until next time!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer**

 **RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth and was created by Monty Oum, may he rest in peace.**

* * *

Jaune was frantically looking through the rubble. He was moving fragments of stone from around where he set Nora. Inside he was panicking, afraid that he had just gotten someone killed. He heard the others calling out to each other seeing who was okay. Jaune paid them no mind as he lifted and pushed aside what was left of the temple. He yelled as he did.

"Nora, are you okay!? Yell if you can hear me!?"

He got not response which made him work faster. That must have gotten the others to notice as he heard the others move through the rubble to get to him. Someone was giving orders.

"Ruby keep an eye on the sky, don't want that thing to sneak up on us again. We'll help look for her." It sounded like Weiss. Jaune didn't turn in their direction as he was still moving the rubble around where he left Nora. Ruby started to yell.

"Hey guys! Those gunshots are getting closer!"

"What about the Nevermore?!" Weiss this time.

"I can't see it."

"Keep looking!"

"I'm trying!"

Jaune had to think and quickly. The Nevermore was likely flying low to the ground or flew away. Either way odds were that Nora was buried deep under the rubble and there was no telling what could happen next.

Jaune took a breath to try and calm himself. If he panicked that would make things worse in a number of ways he realised. He had to think, how could he find Nora? Calling her name didn't work. Which meant that she was either unconscious or dead. Jaune hoped for the less deathly one. Before he could think or move more rubble around he heard gunshots, they sounded very close.

"I think that we have more company!" Ruby yelled and heard a very frustrated sigh come from Weiss somewhere to his right.

"This is the last thing we need!" She shouted and Jaune turned to see her stomping away to where Ruby stood. Her next words were directed at him.

"Jaune, Pyrrha keep looking, the rest of us will hold whatever it is off." Her tone was stoic and Jaune got the feeling not to disobey her lest he pay the consequences. So he brought his attention back to lifting and moving rubble. He saw Pyrrha doing the same some feet to his right.

"Nora! Nora!" He called out as he dug then suddenly he heard a deep growl beneath him. No not a growl a snore. Was she still sleeping? Jaune could only imagine how she could still be asleep.

"Over here!" He shouted and Pyrrha was next to him in a matter of seconds.

"Listen." Was all he could say. Nora snored again and this time he could faintly hear the words Ren and pancakes. He suddenly had an idea, it was probably crazy and the last thing he would do. But time was running out for he heard a deep screech in the distance and trees breaking, the gunshots stopped some seconds before that.

"I have a idea, but step back just in case." Jaune said to Pyrrha.

"Okay?" Was all she said with a skeptical look as she stepped back. Jaune took a deep breath and cupped his hands by his mouth to make his voice louder. He shouted over were it sounded like Nora was.

"NORA! REN MADE PANCAKES!"

His answer was a sudden explosion beneath him which sent him flying up. The smoke was pink. He hit the ground on his back and his aura flared.

"Jaune!" He heard Pyrrha rush to his side and felt two hands grab his left arm and help him up then release when he was standing on his own. He looked up and saw the pink smoke clear and saw Nora standing up completely unharmed with a big smile on her face. And a large hammer that he could could only assume was once her grenade launcher.

"Where! Where is Ren! And my pancakes!" She yelled while frantically looking around. Then she seemed to zoom around at a speed that rivaled Rubys.

"Here? Here? What about here?" She said, each time she looked around or moved some rubble with little to no effort.

"What is going on back there?!" Weiss voice suddenly boomed out and Jaune turned to see her facing them with a very angry look. The others turned as well.

That's when a girl with bright blonde hair and what looked to be a spear in her hand suddenly came sprinting through the tree line causing everyone to abruptly turn to her.

"Yang?!" Ruby shouted. Suddenly Jaune got that same feeling of fire from before

"Incoming!" Yang shouted and tackled Ruby, causing her to drop the spear just before she made contact with Ruby.

Less than a second later the tree line broke apart as a huge Deathstalker broke through, knocking the trees far away. A number went for everyone who was facing the tree line. Weiss and Blake avoided the trees by dodging to the side with a roll.

The two got back up quickly with weapons up and ready to fight.

Jaune reached for his weapon and drew it. He got his shield up as well. The Deathstalker charged forward right for Ruby and Yang who were just getting up.

Something felt different then. Jaune felt something and that made him run to them faster than he has ever run before. If the others yelled his name he didn't hear. He jumped over Yang and Ruby and planted himself between them the Deathstalker.

His shield up in front of him and his sword behind it. Suddenly it occurred to him that he has never faced anything like this. None of his training would even amount to a foe this size. But it was too late, he was in position and the Deathstalker was upon him.

He braced and closed his eyes expecting pain or something worse.

It didn't come.

There was the sound of something slicing through the air, a sudden blast of something in front of him, and cold air. He slowly opened his eyes to see a wall of ice. Confused he looked around then down to see Weiss with her back facing him and kneeling down.

"Brave." She said while standing up and pulling her weapon out of the ground. "But foolish. You haven't changed at all." She said turning her head to face him.

He was utterly confused.

"Um…. Okay?" He said getting a raised eyebrow from Weiss. However before she could reply Jaune heard a tiny muffled voice behind him.

"Yang get off me, your front is smothering me. I- I see a light! Am I dead?!"

"Rubes." Who he could only guess was Yang spoke. "You're looking at the sun." Jaune turned around to see Yang kneeling by Ruby who was looking at the sun with squinted eyes. Her face got a slight tint of red as she shot up saying something that sounded like 'I knew that'.

Then there was a very loud screech from behind Jaune causing him to face the wall of ice. He heard the ice slightly crack as well as the sounds of struggle and some kind of growls. Jaune walked around the ice with his sword and shield still ready and rounded the ice. He saw the Deathstalker. It's red eyes seem to look at him as it struggled to escape the ice that encased its pincers and tail, the tail looked damaged. It tried to pull away from the ice but it held firm but there was a breaking noise, not ice. Something else. Like bones cracking and it screeched louder as if in pain. Jaune looked on for a second and was about to walk to the stopped when he heard bushes and leaves rustle in the direction the Deathstalker came from. He twisted around with sword and shield up and ready but lowered it when a guy with green robes came into sight. His panting was audible and he had his hands on his knees as he keeled over.

"Um.. are you alright?" He asked causing the new arrival to look up. He breathed heavily and put a hand up and then a few seconds later he stood up with a deep breath.

"I.." He took another breath. "… am fine. And I see that the Deathstalker is dealt with. Kinda." He said and that brought Jaunes senses back to the fact that there was a giant scorpion beside him. He jumped when it screeched at him while trying to get him.

"We should get someplace that is a bit safer than here." The green robed guy said while walking toward Jaune.

"Agreed." Jaune turned and walked back to the others. He heard the new guy catch up and trail behind him.

"Hey what's your-" A explosion and yelling cut him off and looking forward he saw Nora who was in a sense riding her weapon. She had the hammer upside down, her feet on the hammer part and was holding onto the handle with her left hand.

"REN!" Was what she yelled as she passed Jaune and hit Ren who gave a gasp.

Jaune took a second to let his mind figure out what just happened and then turned around. He saw Nora hugging Ren while the two were on the ground. As for Noras hammer it was lodged in the ground a few feet from her.

"Where are my pancakes and do you have a partner?" She asked and Jaune heard a sigh come from Ren.

"No pancakes and yes I have a partner."

"WHAT?!"

Everyone gathered around the scene.

"I hate to be the one to state the obvious." Weiss cut in. "But we should really get going."

"Before you say anything else!" Yang cut in while popping up behind Weiss and holding up a red and orange spear. "Who does this belong to?" She said holding the spear above her head and looked around.

"That would be mine." Pyrrha spoke up raising her hand with a smile.

"Okay." Yang tossed it to her who caught it with ease. She then walked over to her with a very angry passive agressive look and he thought he saw red eyes for a second.

"If we were in a less life threatening situation then things would go down right here right now." Yang was face to face with Pyrrha who had a very shocked look on her face. She just looked around with her eyes as if looking for help. But Jaune didn't think he could say or do anything, neither did the others. Yang took a deep breath and backed up.

"But that will be for another time. Until then you better have a good explanation for this." She said and with her left hand she put a finger through a hole in the shoulder of her jacket. "And don't even get me started on how much hair that spear cut off." She said and at the mention of hair Ruby made a frightened squeak. When Yang walked over to Ruby and the tense atmosphere settled down Jaune released a breath he didn't even realize he was holding. He saw Weiss look around then spoke.

"Okay now that we have that out of the way. Like I said we should just get what we came here to get and get to the cliffs."

"She is right." It was Ren who spoke. Jaune turned to see him with a passive look on his face while Nora was behind him. "Professor Ozpin said that all we need to do is get the relics from the temple and head for the cliffs." He said and Jaune saw a lot of sense in that plan. It would seem that the others thought so as well.

"Sounds good." Yang said with a smile then looked around. "Where is the temple?"

"What's left of it is over there." Ruby directed Yang by pointing in the direction of the temple with her scythe.

"Oh. What happened?" Yang asked.

"Not now!" Ruby shouted. "Go find a relic. If you can even find one."

"Okay calm down Rubes." Yang responded by rubbing Rubys head. "Ren and whoever needs a relic come on. The sooner the better." She said while walking to the rubble but stopped a few feet from them. "What do the relics look like?"

"Chess pieces." Pyrrha said while holding up the horse piece she picked up.

"Like these?" Nora popped up in front of Pyrrha holding up two chess pieces. A horse and a queen.

"When did you find those?" Blake asked inquisitively.

"When I was looking through the rubble for my pancakes. Which Jaune lied about." Nora looked at him with a very hurt and angry look. "How could you? We are suppose to he partners? Yet you lied to me! Explain yourself!" She said and with each question she took a step closer to Jaune.

"Um.." He had to think. "Ren… Ate them?: He said and Jaune saw Rens face turn from passive to an almost fearful look. Nora turned to him. She tossed the queen piece to Jaune and the horse to Yang. But thankfully Ruby spoke up before anything could get weirder.

"What about that thing?" She said while pointing at the Deathstalker which was still stuck but the ice holding it was starting to crack.

"Eh just kill it now. It's stuck and vulnerable. A deathstalker this size could do a lot of damage if it ever got to Vale." Surprisingly it was Yang who said this. Jaune didn't get a good first impression from her little scene with Pyrrha but then again people were full of surprises.

But then Jaune saw Blake, from the corner of his eye, tense and turn around.

"Incoming!" She shouted and then dove away from everyone and looking up Jaune saw why. He lifted his shield up and felt the force of a feather as it struck and glanced off his shield.

He quickly stepped back with the shield over his head and felt more feathers hit his shield. He knelt down and tried to cover his whole body with his shield. Jaunes eyes were closed but even then he could hear the sound of feathers as they stuck into the ground. He tried to focus on listening for others but the feathers were too loud and he was afraid. Large feathers could only mean the Nevermore plus the feathers were dark which reminded him so much of that crow from all those years ago.

Then the feathers stopped and he could hear again. He heard ice breaking and turned his head to the Deathstalker. There were feathers that stuck in the ice making visible cracks in it. The more the thing struggled the more the cracks in the ice spread spread.

"We gotta move!" He shouted but then a shadow fell over him. He looked up and saw talons. He became petrified and unable to move when he realized just what it was.

Time seemed to slow down and Jaune saw the ground rush up to meet him just before darkness took over.

* * *

 **And back.**

 **Have been very busy with life, Thanksgiving, and such. Now I was planning on making this chapter longer but decided not to. Main reason I am sick. My stomach keeps on like bubbling or something and everything I eat and drink tastes like puke.**

 **Now I am going to try and get my stories updated a lot faster. I will try but make no promises, life has a way of dragging me away.**

 **Not gonna reply to reviews as I am very tired.**

 **Until next time!**


	8. Chapter 8

**RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth and was created by Monty Oum, may he rest in peace.**

* * *

 **Beta Reader:The Unknown Plague**

* * *

 **IMPORTANT:READ THE VERY BOTTOM AFTER THE STORY IS DONE TO VOTE ON WHAT FIC I SHOULD DO NEXT!**

* * *

Jaune was awoken by a loud voice. Not really as he merely started to stir.

"WHAT HAPPENED!?" He wasn't sure who that was, everything sounded distant and in a echo.

"It would appear he fainted." That voice he recognized, Ren. His hearing was becoming more focused.

"Why did he faint?" Ruby. He tried to open his eyes but they felt heavy.

"I don't know, one second he was standing up to the Nevermore the next he was lying face first on the ground." That sounded like the Yang girl.

"Forget what happened, we should wake him and get moving. If he won't wake up then we carry him." The quiet one, Blake. Jaune tried to open his eyes, move, and speak but he found he couldn't. It was as if he was petrified and his body was frozen.

Then Jaune remembered why he passed out. The Nevermore…. it looked a lot like a crow and seeing it as close as it was only brought out fear and bad memories.

Just thinking about the bird made him want to squeal and hide. It was only when everyone stopped talking that he realized that he did squeal.

He heard snickering and then Ruby say. "Is he awake or did he just fart?"

"No." The words slipped Jaunes mouth without him realising at first. Then he felt a pain in his right leg followed by a very sharp toned voice.

"Get up now." It took a few seconds but Jaune recognized the voice. Weiss, her tone now unmistakable as it had a certain quality to it.

"I will just give me a moment because I think I blacked out." Jaune started to sit up slowly and opened his eyes. He closed his eyes and rubbed them.

"Get up. We don't have much time. Those things are still out there." Weiss cut in and he opened his eyes to see her pacing back and forth. It was only now that he saw that everyone he met was here. Yet almost all the girls, save Weiss and Blake, were all kneeled down next to him. Ren was apparently keeping watch.

"Okay, I am getting up." Jaune began then it suddenly occurred to him "What happened?"

"What happened?" Yang cut in who was right by his left shoulder. "What happened was you passed out and we had to fight those Grimm while dragging you limp corpse away." The way Yang said it was clear. He owed them all.

He was mentally beating himself up for passing out just because of old fears. Then again that was a small crow, this was a giant soulless beast that would tear him in two or swallow him alive. Probably both.

"Sorry…" Jaune began, then out of embarrassment he tried to explain why he fainted but lied. "Didn't have breakfast this morning."

"Geez, after all these years and still not strong or tough." Yang commented, Jaune had no idea what she was talking about.

"Pardon?" He said and he swore that he saw a small flash of fire surround Yang and red eyes, it felt familiar.

"Are you sayi-"

"Yang." Ruby popped up in front of Yang. "Move now talk later. Cause I am certain those things are still on us." As if on cue a loud ear piercing shriek was heard above them. A shadow passed and Jaune felt himself freeze up again. But out of pure will he jumped up and moved.

"She's right, we should move!" Jaune said, doing all he could to keep the fear out of his voice.

"Right. Blake which way to the cliffs?" Weiss turned to Blake who rolled here eye and then jumped up. Vanishing into the trees. A few seconds later Blake dropped down in front of Weiss.

"That way." She pointed in the direction of the cliffs.

"Well then let's go, I don't want to be here any longer then we have to." Weiss stated before turning and walking off.

"Let's go." Ren followed Weiss, weapons in hand.

"We…" Jaune heard Yang behind him later. "Will talk later." Her voice had a lot of anger in him. Jaune just met this girl, he couldn't think of anything that he could have done to offend or wrong her. Before he could ask her anything she just took off.

"She only gets like that when she's mad." Ruby said, now suddenly at Jaunes side.

"I don't see what I could have done to make her mad." Jaune pondered out loud.

"Say Jaune…" Ruby began causing Jaune to turn his head to her. "Do you remember u-"

"JAUNE!"

Jaune suddenly lurched forward when he felt something hit and grab his back. At first he thought the Nevermore got him. Then he realized it wasn't Grimm.

"You lied about the pancakes!" Nora shouted into his ears.

"Um.. Nora is it." Pyrrha looked at the scene in front of the group. "Might wanna take it down a notch, we are being pursued by Grimm after all." She said nervously with a smile before turning and walking with the rest.

"Oh right. That." Nora began to laugh as if mad before Jaune felt her use him to launch off his back. He lurched forward again, nearly falling forward, then regained balance before looking up and seeing Nora in front of him. Even though she, like everyone else he met so far, was shorter than him he felt intimidated by her happy look.

"You…" She began. But this little scene was cut short.

"Nora keep up." Ren said causing Nora to practically deflate and pacify.

"Coming Ren." She said happily before skipping off, leaving a dumbfounded Jaune and Ruby behind.

"Well that was.. weird." Ruby commented, Jaune could only agree with her.

* * *

"Ozpin, those students have been out there long enough. We should have a Bullhead pick them up. They are the only ones left out there after all." Ozpin listened to Glynda as she spoke. They were still on the cliffs waiting.

"While that would be best, I believe that these students are in too much trouble to help them Glynda. They do have the attention off a Deathstalker and Nevermore after all."

"But Ozpin we have people out there, they can easily divert those monsters attention or even kill them. They shou-"

"Now Glynda." Ozpin took a sip of his cup before continuing. "They are to be the future protectors of the world. They must learn to handle situations like these on their own. After all, we won't always be here for them."

And just like that Glynda went quiet for a few seconds.

"Fine Ozpin, but if things get too crazy. I will personally intervene."

"As you wish."

Ozpin knew that his words were true, after all "living" for as long as he has granted him years of wisdom and knowledge. Though his friends often found his methods… off.

But aside from that wisdom Ozpin also wanted to see what the whole deal was with the Jaune boy. In all his years he has never seen a bunch of girls go after one guy as they did. He was curious as to what would happen. Though he had a feeling it would not end well for the Jaune boy.

* * *

Nora. "Are we there yet?"

Ren. "No."

"Are we there yet?"

Jaune. "No."

"Are we there yet?"

"NO!"

Everyone yelled at Nora, who did not seem fazed at all.

They had been walking for several minutes. And the cliffs didn't seem any closer to Jaune. Then again he couldn't see the cliffs due to the trees. All had their weapons out, but so far had encountered nothing. But the Nevermore was still flying around and Jaune was certain the Deathstalker was still on them. Mentally he was still beating himself up for letting himself pass out. He knew that if he let something like a bird terrify him then he would not last long… anywhere.

Jaune sighed as he walked, must have attracted someone's attention cause the next moment he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned see Pyrrha.

"Jaune are you okay? You seem down?"

"Hm? No… Pyrrha. I am just thinking is all."

"Well... just want to make sure that you are fine after passing out is all. Might I inquire as to why you passed out earlier?" Pyrrha sounded worried, Jaune couldn't see why she would be. They just met after all.

"Well… like I said I didn't get breakfast. That's all."

She raised a brow at him but didn't press on further.

"Okay Jaune… just try not to pass out again. Okay?"

"Okay, I will try not too." Jaune said with a smile and Pyrrha seemed to blush. But then came Nora.

"Are we there yet!?"

Surprisingly it was Weiss who answered. "Yes! Thank Oum!"

"Weiss we are at a temple area near the cliffs, we have to be at the top of the cliffs." Ruby cut in and in response Weiss seemed to freeze up and twitch. "Just how do we get up there!?" She yelled out.

They had gone through some pillars and out in a wide clearing between some ruins. Toward the cliffs was a bridge, connected to the bridge was some kind of temple connected to the cliffs. Jaune couldn't see any way up that would be reasonable like stairs. And he didn't fancy climbing a sheer cliff into what may very well be a endless abyss of death.

"We got incoming!" Rens voice cut through Jaunes train of thoughts. Turning around and looking up he again froze as he saw the Nevermore. Its dark form and piercing red eyes bore into his very soul. But before he could pass out Weiss yelled out.

"Hit it with everything we got!" She yelled and a glyph appeared below her feet and she pulled up her rapier before using it to launch dust like projectiles at it. Everyone else followed suit. Blake turned her weapon into some kind of pistol and fired rapidly. Yangs bracelets turned into their weapon form and she punched toward the Nevermore, each punch launching a bright projectile which exploded upon contact. Ruby turned her scythe into a sniper and fired bullet after bullet, hard to think that such a small girl could so easily handle a weapon like that. Ren pulled out his twin pistols and fired. Nora turned her hammer into a grenade launcher and fired shell after shell while saying boop. Pyrrhas spear was shifted into a rifle and she too fired round after round.

And then there was Jaune who had a sword and shield…

The Nevermore screamed seemingly in pain as it pulled up to get away from the barrage of projectiles that hit it endlessly.

Jaune felt a bit relieved that everyone else could keep it busy. Then he felt the ground shake and he turned back to the direction they came from. A few seconds later the Deathstalker pushed its way through the trees and some pillars.

"Oh come on! Don't these things have anything better to do!?" Jaune shouted in frustration as he put his shield up and readied Crocea Mors. Even if he didn't have a gun form for his weapon didn't mean he couldn't help. But with a Grimm this size he knew he would need help.

"Hey a little help here!" He called out as the Deathstalker suddenly charged forward causing Jaune to leap and roll out of the way before going for its legs. Only for it to immediately turn in his direction and he saw its broken stinger thrust forward. Jaune raised his shield and braces himself. But he knew that even if the stinger glanced off the shield he was too close. It would certainly get him with its pincers.

But he felt something wrap around his stomach and taking what few seconds he had to look down he saw what looked to be a black ribbon wrap around him. Not a second later he felt himself being pulled back, just as the stinger hit the ground where he just standing.

Jaune landed on his back with a thud and grunt, he made sure to keep his sword in hand and pointed away from him.

"Ren now!" He heard Blake shout then a 'on it' from Ren. Quickly sitting up Jaune saw Ren as he dug the blades of his pistols into the point just between the stinger and tail of the Deathstalkers tail. Then bullets erupted from the stinger before Ren violently pulled his blades out, severing the stinger from the tail. But the Deathstalker jerked its body around in pain with Ren still right in front of it. The next thing he got was a backhand from a pincer sending him flying.

"GET UP!" Blake shouted at Jaune and he practically jumped up, when he was up she pulled a ribbon in her hand causing the ribbon, and weapon, wrapped around Jaune to unwrap itself.

"They will deal with the Nevermore, we have to kill this thing." Blake said as she caught her weapon and held it and its cleaver like cover in her left hand.

Jaune didn't turn to see what the others were doing, but the sounds of gunfire and a screech from the Nevermore was enough to give him a idea. As the Deathstalker recovered it stopped and seemed to look at the two. Jaune had heard that the older a Grimm the smarter it was. Maybe it was considering what to do next, that is if he can think.

But then it charged forward, its many spiked feet thudding in the ground. But then before it made contact with them it stopped, and seemed to look around as if confused. Jaune had his shield up and kept it up as he waited but nothing happened. Then, looking down, he saw that his body didn't seem to have a color to it anymore. He looked at Blake who looked the exact same way and just as confused as Jaune.

"Attack it now!" A voice called out and Jaune turned to see Ren, clutching his head with his left hand, with a hand outstretched toward them. Suddenly the Deathstalker turned on Ren when he spoke, Rens eyes got wide but he never moved or lost focus. Jaune didn't know what he was doing but he didn't have time to think. Instead he charged towards the legs with a battle scream and swung his blade as hard as he could. Successfully severing how legs, this time Jaune was ready. He leapt back before it turned to him giving him some distance. Then Blake rushed by, her form moving quickly with ease, and with a small scream she jumped up and landed on the Deathstalker face before firing her weapon into a few of its eyes. Again it lurched and thrashed around in pain as Blake leapt off with a flip and landed gracefully near Jaune. Just then Ren keeled over and Jaune the color return to himself and Blake. The Deathstalker turned its eyes to the two making it clear that it could see them now, through what eyes it had left.

"Low on ammo!" Blake yelled as she swapped out a magazine and tossed the old one aside.

Jaune glanced at his blade and saw that the blade was starting to dull. Out of desperation he turned his head to see how the others were doing. Instead of a flying Nevermore he saw that the others had managed to ground it near the cliff and iced its tail feathers to the ground. Large feathers that pierced the ground were everywhere as well as a number of bullet casing of all kinds. Everyone else was scattered around and firing what they could into the Nevermore but nothing seemed to break its hide. And from the looks of it everyone else was also running low on ammo, for their shots now started to become sparse and it looked like the Nevermore was breaking free. Jaune knew that he had to think of something and quickly. Their lives may very well be in his hands.

Suddenly something clicked inside Jaune and those few seconds in his head felt like forever. He had a plan, a crazy one, but one that could work.

"Blake run!" Jaune shouted receiving a huh from her before he charged forward and swung his blade at the pincer of the Deathstalker. Not enough to hurt it just enough to get its attention. And it worked. Causing Jaune to turn and hightail it out of there.

As he passes Blake he said. "Get Ren!"

Jaune ran out into the clearing before turning and sprinting toward the Nevermore.

He could hear the Deathstalker behind him, its breath, its steps, its very body seemed to crack and pop as it moved. Looking back Jaune saw something very bad. It was limping and falling behind, his plan wouldn't work if it wasn't moving fast enough. And he couldn't slow down either lest the Deathstalker slow down as well. Looking forward Jaune saw that Ruby and Weiss had taken up offensive positions by getting closer to the Nevermore. Jaune looked at Weiss and his mind flashed back to when she used ice to slow the Deathstalker.

"Weiss!" He shouted out and Weiss turned her head to face him, her rapier still pointing at the Nevemore.

"Ice! Ice!" Jaune called out, but Weiss seemed to look offended. Jaune didn't have time to ask so instead he expanded on his words. "Ice the ground! Ice the ground!" Jaune called out desperately. Weiss looked to the Nevermore, then Jaune, then the Deathstalker. She must have caught on to what he was doing for her eyes went wide and she kneeled and plunged her rapier into the ground. Ice shot out and she must have been guiding it for a smooth clear ice road went to the Nevermore first, which also refroze the ice that was holding it down, to Jaune. And not a moment too soon. Jaune leapt out of the way just as the ice reached him. He let go off his shield as he rolled but kept a safe hold on his blade. Bringing his head up he saw the ice road go under the Deathstalker. Causing it to lose balance and move down the road at a accelerated rate.

Jaune smiled when he saw it hit the Nevermore, which tried in vain to fly away, with a loud none crunching smack. But then he saw Ruby right by the Nevermore. She must have gone in for a strike when he jumped.

"RUBY!" Yang cried out from wherever she was. Jaune didn't know cause next thing he saw was the Nevermore go for one last grab and it caught Rubys cape as she tried to use her speed and run. She dropped her scythe and tried to undo her cape but was yanked back by the falling form of the Nevermore. Jaune felt time slow down for him, a feeling that felt both new and familiar to him, and he could hear his very heart beating. Jaune didn't know when but he had started to sprint. If Yang cried out again as she saw her sister going down with the two monstrous Grimm he didn't hear. In fact he didn't hear anything but his breath and heart.

When he got close to the cliff, just as Rubys form started to disappear behind the cliffside, he leapt forward face first into the abyss after Ruby.

* * *

"RUBY!" Yang cried out as she ran to the cliff where she just was and where Jaune just dived into. "RUBY!" She cried out again. Everyone else was quickly making their way to the cliff but Yang was their first.

She didn't know what she would do when she got to the cliff. Jump, collapse, cry? She felt tears on her eyes as she imagined the worst.

She skidded to a stop and with eyes full of tears she looked over the cliff. She saw a red cape and Jaune, who had plunged his sword into the cliff, who was holding Ruby by her hood, not cape which also had a tear in it presumably from the Nevermores beak, who was kicking and squealing with a blue face as she tried to pull herself up by the neck of her hood.

"Why… cape?" Ruby managed between breaths. "Why is it always the cape?!" She said again.

Yang didn't know what to think. Jaune just saved Ruby and risked his life doing so. She didn't realize it at first but she heard the distant screeches of the Grimm as they fell into the deep dark crevice. She saw his plan, the Deathstalker was about the same size of the Nevermore and, with the help of the Ice Queen, he made it slam into the Nevermore and take them both down.

"Yang a little help!" Jaune called out and Yang did the only thing she could jumped. She heard the others on the cliff gasp, they must of thought she jumped off out of grief. But she caught the ledge with her left hand and reached down with her right. They weren't that far down, about a few feet. But then she saw the blade Jaune stabbed into the wall start to slide out and in a panic she grabbed his wrist and, with all her strength, pulled him up.

However she actually threw him, and Ruby as a result, up and over the ledge. She heard two distinct hard thumps before pulling herself back up and immediately sprinted to her sister. Who landed back first and was just sitting up with a groan when Yang hug tackled her.

"Eep!" Was all Ruby could manage before Yang, unintentionally, forced her back to the ground.

"Yang… breath." She said weakly but Yang merely hugged her sis tighter.

"Ow.." She heard Jaune say as he got up slowly, with help from Weiss, and brushed off his clothes.

"That was reckless." Weiss stated, taking a respectable distance from Jaune who merely shrugged.

"Reckless." Blake cut in. "But effective." She finished.

"Well…" Jaune began. But before he could finish Yang, who had suddenly gotten up and went over to Jaune, hugged him to everyone's, save Nora who was near Ren, clear surprise (and jealousy).

"Um…" Jaune said, Yang didn't feel him hug back but she didn't care. He saved Ruby and she just had to hug him.

After a few silent seconds, and a fake cough from Pyrrha, she let go of Jaune and stepped back.

"Thanks…" She began. "For saving Ruby."

Jaune, red faced, said. "No problem. Would have done that for everyone." He finished.

"Especially childhood friends right?" Yang said with a smile.

"Pardon?"

Yang felt her feelings of thanks, and possibly other things, get suddenly replaced with fire and anger.

She said clenching her teeth. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Her and Rubys childhood friend had seemingly forgotten them. She would give him one last chance.

"Oh Jaune." She said almost evilly. "Don't tell me you forgot." It wasn't a question as much as it was a statement.

"Forgot what?" He said almost warily and seemed to be inching backwards ever so slowly.

She lost it.

"Jaune run!" That was Ruby. But it was too late. Ember Cecilia was deployed and fire erupted around Yang. Faster than light she was and dodge Jaune could not.

* * *

 **Well, well, well. Jaune you have some explainin to do next chapter, if he is even conscious after this.**

 **I am back and ain't dead. And by dead I mean I haven't given up on this story or as a fanfic writer.**

 **I meant to get this done sooner but things happened IRL. But putting that aside I am not going to respond to Reviews.**

 **Anyways if you are reading this then you saw my IMPORTANT announcement up at the top. Here are the fics I have planned and I have decided to work on a max of 5 fics.**

 **Here they are, say what one you want in Reviews.**

 _ **Bloodborne:The Awakening which is my take on Bloodbornes story.**_

 _ **RWBY and the Knights of Gwyn which is basically the Four Knights of Gwyn from Dark Souls and other DS 1 characters in RWBY.**_

 _ **RWBY:Rekindled which is to be my Dark Souls 3 character and other DS 3 characters in RWBY.**_

 _ **RWBY:New Dawn which is to be a Halo and RWBY crossover with Chief and Arbiter and Cortona after Halo 3.**_

 **Also, also. I am making a RWBY RP Forum. Cause all the ones I am part of and interested in are either dead or too far ahead in their story. So I am making one, keep an eye out for it.**

 **As always...**

 **Until Next Time!**


	9. Chapter 9

**RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth and was created by Monty Oum, may he rest in peace.**

* * *

The first thing Jaune noticed upon slowly opening his eyes was that he was not outside. No he was laying down on a reclined seat and looking straight up. What he saw was gears turning and spinning above him. The next thing he noticed is that his head hurt a lot as well as his neck.

He tried to recall what happened and started to sit up while doing so.

"I would advise taking it slow Mr. Arc." A voice to Jaunes right caught him off guard and he turned his upper body to the right quickly. Who he saw was professor Ozpin, holding a cup of what looked to be tea while sitting in a chair by Jaunes side smiling. By Ozpin was a small table with a tea cup and a teapot.

Jaune asked the only thing he wanted to know right now.

"What…" Rubs face as it was hurting a little. "What happened? And where am I?"

Ozpin leaned back and took a sip of tea before answering.

"Mr. Arc you received severe head trauma as well as some body trauma from a Miss Xiao Long. As for where you are, you are in my office recovering."

"Wait back up. What?"

"You got punched repeatedly by a young lady you may know as Yang. Luckily for you she stopped after you passed out. And to be honest if it weren't for your rather large amount of aura you probably would have a lot more than a sore face." Ozpin simplified it with a straight face and took another sip of tea.

"I… she…. WHY?" Jaune practically jumped off the reclined seat. But he felt dizzy and just sat back down. Ozpin didn't make much a move or give much of a reaction as he just got both the teacup and teapot from the table. He proceeded to calmly pour the cup full of tea and, after setting the teapot back on the table, held the cup out for Jaune. Jaune rubbed his head and looked at the cup before hesitantly reaching for and taking it.

"Drink Mr Arc. This tea will help you to relax and will help with the pain as well." Ozpin poured himself a cup full and took a drink.

Jaune looked at the tea, which was some shade of yellow, before taking a sip. It tasted bad like most tea but Jaune forced himself to take large sip.

When he finished Ozpin spoke calmly.

"Now Mr. Arc." He began, his tone shifting from one of care to one of inquisitiveness. "I have already heard everyone else's side of the story. Now I just need to here yours."

"I… don't really know what say." Jaune said as he set the tea on his seat. "I mean I just met them all so I don't really see what I could have do-"

"Wait." Ozpin cut in. Suddenly very curious as he leaned his body forward in sudden interest. "Did you say you just met them all?" "Yes. Why?" Jaune had a brow raised and Ozpin put his hand to his jaw. He was in a thoughtful pose.

He kept that pose for a few seconds longer before talking.

"That's not what all but Lie Ren and Nora Valkyrie have to say."

"What did they say?"

* * *

 **Earlier…**

"So Miss Rose what is your relationship with Jaune Arc." Ozpin spoke to Ruby much like he had a few days earlier. In a dark room that had a table with two chairs and one light above the table attached to the ceiling. Glynda was also there. Standing silently at Ozpin's side. Expect this time they were in a old room in Beacon and there were no cookies.

Ruby sat in her chair thoughtfully for a few seconds with her eyes shifting around.

"Well… I kinda remember him from when we were younger." She looked at Ozpin with her arms on the table.

"Oh? How so?" Ozpin leaned forward. Maybe this would shed some light on things

"Well him and his dad came by and me, Yang, and Jaune had fun. I think at least. I don't remember, I was really young."

Ozpin turned his head to Glynda who was making notes of their talks with a Scroll pad. Ozpin turned back to Ruby when Glynda got done typing.

"Okay. Now tell me why did Yang punch the poor boy to the point of unconsciousness." Ozpin said then put his elbows in front of him and intertwined his hands in front of his mouth.

"Well… first she hugged him for saving me. Then he said that he would have saved anyone. And Yang said said 'especially for childhood friends right?' Then he said 'Pardon' and well she got mad and punched him." Ruby said. She tried to mimic Yangs and Jaune's voice as she spoke.

"And then what happened Miss Rose?"

"Well we didn't want to hurt Yang so after she punched Jaune into oblivion we all dog piled her. Or at least we tried to." Ruby paused as she looked around thoughtfully.

"Continue Miss Rose." Ozpin said as he waited.

"Well we tried to but when she gets angry she gets very strong. I gathered what strength I had and grabbed her leg. She just kept walking and dragging me. I called to the others to help. Weiss tried to ice her other foot and the ice melted right away. Weiss then actually grabbed Yang's arm and tried to pull her back. But like me she was just dragged along for the ride. Blake tried to do the same as well on the other arm, Nora jumped on her back and tried to pull her down while screaming, and Ren did the only rational thing and dragged Jaune away." Ruby finished and Ozpin looked to Glynda with a brow raised who finished typing and waited. Ruby continued a few seconds later.

"Oh and then Glynda arrived in a Bullhead and-"

"Put a stop to it." Glynda said sternly. Ozpin felt that if she hadn't arrived Jaune would have been in a coma.

"Well Miss Rose that will do for now. Please have your sister come in next."

"Okay." Ruby got up and went to the door of room. Upon exiting she could be heard speaking to Yang. Ozpin had all the others sitting outside the room.

A few seconds later Yang came through and didn't look the way Ozpin was expecting. She looked embarrassed and had wide eyes. She stepped over to the empty chair and sat down quietly while looking down.

"Miss Xiao Long. We already know what happened during the… incident." Ozpin began, still leaning forward. "All I would like to know is why did you hit Mr. Arc and what is your relationship with him."

Ozpin said and Yang looked up and her eyes were shifting around nervously. She tried to speak several times but stopped herself. Ozpin waited but Glynda got impatient.

"Now Miss Xiao Long." Glynda said a stern voice and narrowed eyes.

"Umm... " Yang began and scratched the back of her head while suddenly sitting up straight. "Well you see… I lost control of my anger."

"That much is obvious, tell me what incited you to lose control."

"Hmm…. Well… forgot about me- and Ruby."

"Yes, Miss Rose told me that you and her were childhood friends with him."

"Yeah… we were… I mean I don't see how he could have forgotten about us. We sent him letters like everyday." Yangs tone shifted from one of moderate fear to one of… slight anger.

"And did he send any back or answer you in some way?"

"No… never… and we couldn't call him either. We never managed to get a signal through. So… no."

Ozpin looked to Glynda who again finished up typing.

"That will be all Miss Xiao Long. Send Miss Schnee through next please."

* * *

"So wait they all know me?" Jaune was in disbelief. He didn't recognize them, he did have some sensations of deja vu but nothing else.

"It would appear so. Miss Schnee, Weiss, said that you saved her from a assassin and got a cut on your arm." Ozpin said and Jaune's eyes snapped to his right arm as did his other arm. He did have that scar their. It never occurred to him as to how he got it.

"Miss Belladonna, Blake, said that she met you when she was younger. But didn't give any specifics other than that. And Miss Nikos, Pyrrha, said that she became friends with you when you both were younger. She had quite the tale actually. But you will have to ask her yourself." Ozpin gave Jaune a simple rundown of what he heard.

"So… they know me but I don't know them. I just don't see how I don't rememb- Wait…" Jaune stopped suddenly remembering something that he actually forgot.

"I have amnesia." Jaune stated and Ozpin blinked once while keeping a straight. Jaune saw it as ironic that he forgot about his own amnesia.

"You have amnesia." Ozpin raised a brow. "Are you saying that you have amnesia or you had amnesia." Jaune actually saw how, in this situation, it could misinterpreted.

"I have had amnesia. Since I was… 8 I think."

"Hmm… this has become a interesting development." Ozpin had a rather amused look on his face. "In all my years… I have never heard of such a tale."

"Pardon?"

"Nothing Mr. Arc. Just thinking out loud to myself. One second." Ozpin pulled out a Scroll and typed into it before putting it up to his ear. It rang and Jaune sat there waiting, just waiting. Then Ozpin began to talk into the Scroll "Glynda? Yes he is awake. Yes he is alright, a bit sore but my tea should help. Yes he just told me his side of the story and it is quite the predicament truth be told." The more Ozpin spoke the more he smiled in amusement. "Oh he has amnesia. No let me rephrase that. He has had amnesia, since he was 8. I know right. Well tell the students would you and afterwards send them to their rooms. Thank you Glynda." Ozpin hung up his Scroll and turned his attention back to Jaune.

"Well that has been sorted out." Ozpin stood up and went over to a desk while carrying his tea with him. Jaune watched him walk and just stayed seated.

"Mr. Arc." Ozpin said upon sitting in his seat. Jaune looked to Ozpin who had gestured to a seat in front of his desk. Jaune got up slowly and made his way to the seat. He pulled it out and sat in it.

"Three more things Mr. Arc." Ozpin said before taking a sip of tea. Jaune sat and waited for him to continue. "One, Miss Xiao Long said that she and Ruby sent you letters everyday. Tell me did you receive them?" Jaune looked down thoughtfully and closed his eyes, trying to recall something. Then it occurred to him.

"Yes and no. After I got home there were some letters on my bed. I think it was them and someone else… but I kinda forgot about them. After that I never got anymore." Jaune opened his eyes and looked at Ozpin.

"Hmm.. interesting. Two, you are team leader of Team AWBN (Auburn)."

Jaune blinked once and thought he heard wrong. He dug into his ear with his finger before speaking.

"I'm sorry. Can you repeat that?"

"You are team leader of team AWBN."

"What!? When was this decided!?" Jaune stood up and practically yelled out.

"During the ceremony."

"What ceremony?!"

* * *

 **Even earlier...**

"Lie Ren, Pyrrha Nikos, Ruby Rose, and Yang Xiao Long. You all collected the black Knight pieces." Ozpin stood on the stage of the amphitheater. It was filled with students, the majority were all the official first years. The others were higher grades who chose to attend.

In front of Ozpin stood the four he just mentioned. After some consideration earlier, and getting Jaune to his office, he made choice on the teams name and leader.

"You four form Team RYPR (Rapier) and your leader is Lie Ren." Ozpin turned to the rather calm looking green robed boy. He showed little reaction other than blinking. It had been difficult choosing a leader. But he believed that Ren had potential. And considering that Yang had beaten Jaune up in anger she wasn't a fitting leader. While Pyrrha was strong, skilled, and the fact that she alone could face any number of students made her a worthy candidate. But she had another duty, one that she does not yet know. Ozpin was still looking for a good Fall Maiden, but she was at the top of the list. As for Ruby she was young, and while Ozpin would have liked to make her leader, her young self made her headstrong and take many risks. Ren was the most… logical choice.

"You may take your seats." Ozpin said with a smile. The whole time however Yang had her head bowed in shame. He would talk to her and the others later.

Ozpin turned to face the body of students and addressed them.

"Now there was a… complication with the last team. One of the members, the leader, had a…" Ozpins eyes looked at Yang who,flustered, sank down into her seat. "Accident." Ozpin finished, looked away from Yang, and turned to the three arriving members of the last team. It was certainly odd seeing only three students and all, save Nora, looked uncomfortable.

"Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, and Nora Valkyrie. Your three, and Jaune Arc, form Team-"

* * *

"-AWBN (Auburn)." Ozpin finished and during the talk Jaune had sat back down.

"I'm sorry. Auburn? Isn't there supposed to be a J for me?" Jaune asked looking intently at Ozpin.

"Well Mr. Arc coming up with names for team in this situation is difficult. Especially due to this unique setup. Not many words that start with J have the letters W, B, and N in them. In the end I had to go with your last name." Ozpin said and held out a hand for Jaune to shake. Jaune saw it as a matter of congratulations and shook his hand out respect.

"Now this last thing is more of a personal question." Ozpin pulled his hand back, as did Jaune, and sat back in his seat.

"What is it Professor?" Jaune asked while trying not to think of his current role.

"How did you get amnesia, if you don't mind me asking." Ozpin said and took a sip of tea.

Jaune scratched his head, a bit uncomfortable but he answered nonetheless.

"I… don't really know. Apparently a stick hit my head at just the right speed, just the right time, with just enough weight, at just the right spot to make me get amnesia." Jaune said and Ozpin had a very, very, interested look about him.

"Interesting though very unlucky for you. Anything you want to add? Any ideas or theories about the stick and how it hit your head?" Ozpin was very curious and was actually leaning forward.

"Hmm…." Jaune put a hand to his chin in a thoughtful expression. He actually never thought about it, in truth it was just something he came to accept. But now he really wanted to know yet nothing came to mind except…

"A crow." Jaune blamed the only thing he could think off.

"A crow? Please… specify." Ozpin seemed less curious and a lot more inquisitive, even his expression went from one of amusement to one of concern.

"Well it came by every now and then, always where I was, and whenever it came by bad things happened." Ozpin suddenly stood up and placed his hands on his desk. His expression changed to a dead serious one.

"Define bad things." He said slowly.

Jaune shrugged and went with the best thing he could think of.

"Well… I guess you could call it a lot of… bad luck." Ozpin looked up and turned around.

"Tell me how often did Qrow- did this crow visit you."

"Quite often, but as time went on it just kinda vanished" Jaune stated.

"Thank you Mr. Arc. Head down the elevator, a teacher will guide you to your room." Ozpin kept his back turned and faced the window.

"Alright Professor and… thanks for the tea." Jaune said as he stood up and walked over to the elevator. He went inside and pushed a button. The elevator doors closed, blocking his sight of Ozpin.

Jaune could only wonder what that was all about.

* * *

As soon as Jaune reached the main floor he was greeted by a man with a red suit and a large moustache. He identified himself as Professor Port. He was rather… cheerful and self boasting.

Jaune tried to block out most of what the man said but he found it hard to do.

"Mr. Arc I have heard of your predicament and seen the footage." Port put his arm around Jaunes shoulders. "Can I just say that you are very lucky. Having all those girls try and defend you from Miss Xiao Long. They must fancy you, am I right?" Port asked with a happy tone. Jaune didn't really feel flustered, more tired of this man's rambling.

"You could say that." Jaune said. In truth he didn't know what to think. He was still trying to wrap his head around all this.

"Oh cheer up lad. You may very well have yourself a harem my dear boy. And all those lovely young girls, though I suppose it is too soon to say for sure. Oh and our time is cut short unfortunately." Jaune looked up and saw that they had arrived in the dorms and were standing by a door.

"Well my boy." Port released Jaune, who rubbed his neck, and stepped out in front of Jaune.

"I will see you tomorrow." Port said loudly then leaned in and whispered. "Don't get too comfortable with them if you know what I mean." Port winked and Jaune realized just what he was implying, his face turned the reddest shade of red their could be.

"No- I wouldn't- I am not that kind of gu-" Port chuckled loudly before just walking away in very dignified matter.

Jaune waited until he rounded a corner and his face wasn't red before he turned to the door that was supposed to be his room.

He just looked at it. Unsure of what to do. He went for the handle then pulled his hand back. He tiptoed forward and put his ear on the door and listened. He heard nothing and thought that maybe it was the wrong room or maybe they took off.

Jaune stepped back and just had to think. Here he was at Beacon and he just learned that almost all the girls he met knew him before he lost his memories.

It was a lot to take in. Jaune released a breath and then went for the door handle.

But Ports words echoed in his head then and there.

'Don't get too comfortable with them if you know what I mean.'

Jaune pulled his arm back. He just realized that he almost opened a door to a room that possibly had three girls in it. It was late and they could be getting ready to sleep and they could be… exposed. Jaunes mind went to places he knew it shouldn't have.

"No- stop it me!" Jaune scolded himself quietly and hunched over in frustration.

Jaune took a deep breath through his nose and then looked at the door.

He politely knocked.

The door opened right away and Jaune was greeted by a flash of yellow.

"JAUNE I'M SO SORRY!" Yang fell to his feet and put her hands over head, asking repeatedly for forgiveness.

"Wait what are you doing-" Jaune looked up and saw that everyone, not just his teammates but the other team as well, were in the room.

"-here?"

"They all wanted to check on you. Considering what they all just learned." Ren said while sitting on the window of the room.

* * *

 **Earlier but not that earlier….**

"Yes Ozpin I shall tell them right away."

Glynda said into her Scroll while standing in the hall where the newly formed teams RYPR and AWBN, save last ones leader, were all waiting.

After the interviews were done Ozpin had went back to his office. Glynda was tasked with making sure the students all stayed here. Now it was time to break the rather interesting news to them all. She turned to face the students and upon doing so they all looked at her expectantly.

"Students." She began, all leaned forward as if to hear better.

"Mr. Arc has amnesia." She immediately realized what that may imply in this situation.

For some reason she stayed quiet and kept a straight face.

All the students, with wide eyes, slowly looked looked to Miss Xiao Long who looked mortified very mortified. Her eyes were wide and her jaw down.

Before Glynda could clarify Yang jumped up.

"I gave him amnesia!" She shouted out and put her hands on her head in shock.

"No Miss Xiao Long, sit down and I will explain." Glynda was very stern and even a panicked Yang fell beneath her piercing gaze. Right away Yang just plopped down into seat.

"Now let me explain." Glynda said and pushed her glasses up to her eyed. "He has had amnesia." She said and now everyone looked at her with wide eyes and dropped jaws.

"WHAT!?" They all shouted while standing up. Glynda kept a straight face and calm demeanor in the face of six shocked young women.

"Sit down." They all sat down right away without question. She waited several seconds before continuing. "He has had amnesia since he was 8. But that is all I know. Now head to your rooms, Mr. Arc shall be sent down soon." Glynda walked between the students who all just watched her in silence. If they wanted to say anything they didn't.

* * *

"You can imagine their shock." Ren continued. "They all wanted to make sure you are okay. Especially Yang."

Jaune looked down at Yang who was still on the floor and asking for forgiveness.

"Jaune!" Ruby said peeking from side the door. "Do something! She's never acted like this before!" Ruby finished and Jaune looked back down at Yang.

He kneeled down by her head.

"Umm… Yang, why don't you come off the floor." He tried speaking to her in a soothing voice. It kinda worked, not really.

"Forgive me first! What I did is terrible, if I knew I wouldn't hav-"

"Oh be quiet you dolt!" Weiss shouted out and stomped on over and managed to pull Yang up by her coats collar before turning her around to face her. "Now straighten yourself out or go to your room!" Weiss sounded not too unlike his mother when one of sisters, or himself, whined.

Surprisingly it worked.

Yang took a deep breath, calmed herself, and released it.

"Okay." She said then took another breath and released it. "I think I have it under control now." She said in a now controlled voice and calm voice.

"Good." Weiss then turned Yang around again, this time she faced Jaune who had been standing there waiting. "Now say what you have to say in a calm and dignified manner."

Yang wasn't making eye contact with Jaune at all. She just kept her face down at the floor with a mortified expression.

She was silent and didn't speak. Looking past her Jaune could see everyone else all watching and waiting. Still Yang did not speak so Jaune spoke first.

"Uhhh…. Yang? You…. okay?" He asked, kind of a stupid question now that he thought about it. Here he was, outside his room, with a bunch of people, save Ren and Nora, who had knew him before amnesiac Jaune.

He himself didn't know what to say and the more he thought about it the more anxious he became.

A few seconds passed but they felt like eternity to Jaune.

Then Yang spoke, head still bowed.

"I'm sorry I punched you to the point of unconsciousness." She said very quickly, paused, then continued. "Forgive me?" She said, her face looked up at Jaune just a little.

'Well…" Jaune began. In truth he didn't know what to say, he didn't even remember what happened, probably for the better really. One second he was conscious the next he was in Ozpin's office. For some reason that scenario felt very familiar to him, like deja vu.

Jaune realized that he had been silent for a for seconds and everyone was now at the door waiting for a reply. Somehow they all crept up to the open door. All had generally worried faces.

"... I forgive you." Jaune put his hand on her shoulder and managed a smile.

Yang looked at him fully before managing a smile herself. "Thank you…." She said slowly.

"You gonna hug him again?" Nora popped out from behind Yang holding a pancake.

Yangs face immediately went red.

"Oh look at the time!" She looked at her wrist, but there was no watch. "Gotta go to bed!" She shouted and zoomed off for the room right across from Jaunes team. She practically pushed Jaune to the side, but luckily Nora was there. Or so he thought, she just stood there eating a pancake and literally watched him fall.

Jaune landed with a thud on his back.

"Ow." He said.

Everyone looked at him, from the doorframe, then at Nora.

"Nora I think you were supposed to catch to hin." Ruby whispered quietly, not really, to Nora.

Nora looked around. "Sorry I was eating a pancake." She said with her mouth full before swallowing. "But I will bring him into the room." Before Jaune even knew what was happening he felt a hand on his foot and felt himself get dragged into the room.

It was gonna be a long night.

* * *

It had been some time since Jaune left. He was thinking. Thinking that if this crow that plagued Jaune when he was younger was Qrow then what would he do.

If Qrow stopped some time ago then he either saw the wrong in his actions, got distracted by a lead on Salem, or just got bored.

He had to find out.

Ozpin pulled out his Scroll and tapped the screen. He pushed a button then put the Scroll to his ear. His expression was that of contained anger.

The Scroll rang a few times and then a few more. This was to be expected. Qrow was often in parts were Scroll reception was terrible. But as luck would have it Qrow answered.

"Hello Oz. Kinda busy so make it quick."

"Qrow, we have to talk."

"About what?"

"Does the name Jaune Arc mean anything to you?"

Ozpin got nothing but several seconds of silence at first.

"... ehhhhhhh. Nope?"

* * *

 **Whew next chapter.**

 **Took a day longer than I wanted to get this done. And as you can see this chapter is full of shock and surprise. But that is about it.**

 **Before I answer reviews I have a announcement. I have a RWBY RP forum of my own. If any of you want to join it PM me or find it in forums.**

 **Reviews.**

 **Only one I want to answer.**

 **Kreceir:Don't worry I have plans for Qrow. *begins to laugh maniacally*. Also I realize now just how much people hate this fics verizon of Qrow. But like I said I have plans for Qrow.**

 **Until Next Time!**


	10. Chapter 10

**RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth and was created by Monty Oum, may he rest in peace.**

* * *

Jaune took in a deep breath as he woke up.

Last night, and yesterday, had been eventful and in the end he wanted nothing but a good rest. But the morning was not going to add to the equation.

For the second he opened his eyes they were met with the familiar, excited, eyes of Nora. Who was actually standing over him by his bedside and leaning over his face. A smile was over her face.

As soon as she noticed he was awake Nora took a breath. Jaune braced himself for a shout. But instead he got a whisper.

"Good morning." She said and stood up straight before tip toeing away quietly.

Jaune opened his eyes in relief. She didn't shout and Jaune believed that it was because she got her pancakes last night.

Speaking of last night Jaune thought back to the night before.

Not much had actually happened.

The girls that remained, save Yang, all had merely wished to check on him. And after that it got kinda awkward. Especially since it was literally Jaune alone, with Ren of course but he was quiet, in a room with a bunch of beautiful girls. All who apparently cared for him, at least to a certain degree.

It wasn't like growing up with his sisters. They cared for him but were all family so it was different.

After they all were certain Jaune was okay the remaining members of team RYPR (Ren, Yang, Pyrrha, and Ruby) all went back to their room after a kind of awkward good night. In truth Jaune didn't know why it felt awkward, just that it did. After that they all went to bed.

Jaune pushed these thoughts aside and sat up before turning and putting his feet on the floor. He was now sitting on the bed and looking around. Their things were in the room, all piled up in the center. Someone, possibly one of the girls or a teacher, had moved his stuff in the room yesterday.

They still had to unpack. Luckily Jaune had woken up kinda early. As in he woke up at around 8:00 AM. He slept in a lot, but maybe he deserved it after getting knocked unconscious by Yang yesterday.

Jaune shuddered when he remembered the red, somehow familiar, eyes of Yang and the fire that surrounded her. He made a note to self to try not to make her mad. Lest he suffer the wrath of Yang.

Of course Jaune tried not to harbor any bad feelings for anyone nor did he try to make anyone angry. But because of these unique circumstances, with the amnesia and all, Jaune felt that making people mad would be unavoidable.

Jaune looked around and saw that Nora was sneaking up on the sleeping form of Weiss. Looking to the right of Nora he saw that Blake was already up and in her uniform. In fact she was reading a book, Jaune felt that Blake was rather mysterious. If he remembered correctly, Ozpin said that she only said that she met him in the past. But that was it. He wondered how he met her, and the others. Sure they told their stories to Ozpin but he wondered if hearing their stories in person would bring back some memories. Or something. Jaune decided that he would try it later if he got the chance.

He took and released a breath just as Nora woke up Weiss.

"Good morning!" This time she was not as quiet, maybe it was because Weiss was actually sleeping. Whereas Jaune woke up right before Nora could give him a rude awakening.

Weiss gasped and twisted around on her bed before just rolling off her bed and hitting the floor, face first, with a loud thunk.

So scratch off Nora being calm because she had her pancakes. Nora was just Nora.

"Ow." She said and rubbed her face with one hand and pushed herself up with the other. "You!" She scowled upon seeing just who it was who woke her up.

"Hi." Nora had a her eyes closed with a big smile on her face.

"Do you know who I am!" Weiss shouted and practically jumped up to face Nora. Jaune, remembering that he was team leader, felt that he should do something. But at the same time he didn't want to. Two reasons. One, they reminded him of the times that his sisters fought which brought back what memories he had. Two he was kinda scared of the fact that he was team leader and scared of the girls.

So he just let it happen.

"Should I?" Nora had her hands behind her back and was leaning forward, still smiling.

Weiss's eyes narrowed.

"Your messing with me aren't you." That was less of a question and more of a statement.

"Maybe…" Nora stood straight up and walked over to Blake.

Weiss watched her go before sitting back on her bed arms crossed.

Jaune watched Nora tip toe over to Blake and stand beside her.

Several seconds passed and a page was flipped.

Nora didn't say anything and just waited.

Finally Blake set her book down and looked at Nora.

"Hi." Blake said.

"Hello." Nora replied. "Whatcha readin?"

"It's about a man with two souls."

"And just like that you lost me." Nora replied.

Jaune still sat on his bed and just watched. He had no idea what to do or say. He was still coming to terms with this reality and could only imagine what days lay ahead of him. In doing so he spaced out and several moments passed. Faintly he heard his name being called out. Then his feet felt cold and he jumped off his bed with a scream.

"Cold, cold, cold!" Jaune said repeatedly while hopping up and down to rub his feet.

A voice called out from across the hallway, it sounded like Ruby.

"Would you keep it down over there! We are trying to get ready and decorate!"

"Ruby! Watch where you are swinging Crescent Rose!"

"What!"

The sound of cloth being torn apart could be heard.

"Oops." Ruby said loudly enough to be heard.

"It's okay, Ren can fix the curtains. Right partner?"

If there was a reply it could not be heard and neither could the conversation.

So team RYPR was up already. Somehow that didn't surprise Jaune as Ren was their leader. Somehow he just knew that Ren would have them up early.

He just felt like the kind of guy to be up early. It occured to Jaune that as team leader that would also be his responsibility. He would have to wake up early. Another thing to add to the list of things he has to do as leader.

But back at the task at hand Jaune stood on one foot and rubbed the other. It was cold as hell.

He found out why when he saw that where his feet where planted was ice. And Jaune knew only one person who could summon ice.

His head turned over to Weiss who looked very stern and has her arms crossed.

"What?" She began. "You weren't paying attention."

Jaune had a slightly angry expression but tried to suppress his urge to be angry. She. may have iced his feet but he wasn't paying attention and his mom would have said that he was being rude. So he let it go.

"Okay. Why did you ice my feet?" Jaune asked.

"One you weren't paying attention, and two your the leader." Weiss stopped and Jaune swore that he heard her say 'unfortunately' under her breath. "We are waiting for you to tell us what to do."

Crap. Jaune knew that was his responsibility. But he didn't actually know what to do.

"Um…. I don't know what we are supposed to do." Jaune said and scratched his head to try and mask the shame.

"Ooh I know!" Nora popped up beside Jaune.

"Yes Nora? What is it?"

"Let's ask Ren." Jaune knew that was a good idea and an excuse to see Ren.

"Hold it." Weiss stood up. "There was a bunch of papers assigned to you."

"Oh, well where are they?" Jaune looked around from where he stood.

"They were with your stuff, which is buried under all of our stuff." Blake stated, pointing at the pile of luggage in the center of the room. If the papers were there they would likely be lost under all the luggage.

Or possibly crushed and unreadable.

Only one way to find out.

"I guess we unpack while we find the papers." Jaune said.

"Is that an official order from the leader?" Weiss stated and looked, and sounded, kind of aggressive. Jaune couldn't imagine why.

"Yes?" Jaune more or less stated.

Blake closed her book with a loud thunk.

"Then let's get started." She said with a small smile.

* * *

The revelation that Qrow was responsible for Jaunes amnesia was surprising and infuriating.

Ozpin stood at the window of his office and was drinking his tea.

The call that he made last night, the one to Qrow, was cut very short. Either Ozpin lost Qrows signal, a possibility considering that Qrow was out in the wilds of Remnant, or Qrow hung up on him, which was the more likely possibility.

Regardless of whichever happened, Ozpin was unable to question Qrow any further.

But the next time he was around, a rare occurrence, and sober, a even rarer occurrence, he would receive the full wrath of Ozpin.

As in a talk. Possibly some form of punishment.

But Ozpin got a idea.

That when they find out his nieces would be the ones to punish him.

Could be cruel, but Ozpin was never the one to do the harsh punishments.

For that was Glynda's job.

All he could do is watch and wait.

And keep an eye on Jaune. Least he could do after what Qrow did.

* * *

"And I think we are done." Jaune stated as he surveyed the room.

It was kind of a mess. Books were stuffed into the bookshelf and a top it by the window. Weiss had seven luggage containers, all white and had her snowflake symbol on it, stacked evenly in the corner of the room. A small number was clothes and dresses, combat dresses according to Weiss who eyed his carefully as she unpacked as if he were up to something, and the rest were full of dust. Highly explosive dust which was carefully handled. Surprisingly Nora didn't pack anything crazy. Just clothes and what not.

He wondered why. Then again he should be thankful that she didn't pack her bag full of bombs or pancakes.

As for Jaune the only thing he really needed were clothes. Other than that he had Crocea Mors, his shield, his armor, and his scroll.

Nothing else.

So aside from their luggage and various stuff their room had four beds, four desks, four clothes drawers, and four other bookshelves above the desks.

Kinda cramped. But thankfully only Blake and Weiss packed a lot of stuff, mainly Weiss as Blake showed some restraint, when it came to packing so it wasn't that cramped.

All their stuff was put away in their proper drawers so clothes were put away.

Also when they found their uniforms Jaune was a gentleman and changed in the restroom while the others changed in the room.

Thankfully growing up with a bunch of sister taught him to be considerate when it came to girls. So he waited and then knocked to make sure they were ready.

So all were dressed, ready to go, their room was in…. decent shape.

Now all that was missing was the papers assigned to Jaune.

Which they were unable to find in the organising.

"We didn't find the papers." Jaune stated and scratched his head as he looked around. Everyone was sitting on their beds arms crossed. Waiting.

"We moved everything so it has to be here somewhere." Blake said from her bed and gestured around the room.

"Logic dictates that it should be here. Unless it somehow got taken out of the room when none of us were looking." Weiss stated and Jaune saw how she could be right. But the papers were not with his bags so it had to be here somewhere.

Frustrated Jaune sighed, walked over to his bed, and sat down, letting gravity pull him down.

There was a crumpling sound from right behind him.

Jaune turned around and saw the tips of some papers stuck between the bed and the wall. Jaune pulled the paper out and got a look at the first page.

Sure enough it was the schedule and was assigned to him.

Right by his bed.

How it got there and why it was stuck between his bed and a wall he did not know. How he did not feel or hear it upon getting out of bed he did not know either. Maybe he was too tired or absorbed in thought. Whatever the case Jaune would have to more observant from now on.

"Found it!" Jaune said holding the papers over his head. He got not reply.

All he got was an angry Weiss with arms crossed and drumming her fingers on her arm. Blake was just watching and waiting while holding a book. And Nora was sitting their humming.

"What do they say?" Weiss said slowly.

Jaune pulled the papers back to eye level slowly and looked at the second page which had the schedule.

"Well… we all have classes together and our first class is Professor Ports at 9:00. But we should get breakfe-"

"Did you say 9:00!" Weiss shot up from her bed, expression nothing but anger.

"Y- yes?"

"It's 8:55 you idiot!" Weiss immediately ran out of the room, using a glyph to knock the door open, and took off.

"Wait for me!" Nora took off after her. Blake packed her book under her arm and also made haste.

"Hey wait up! I have the map!" Jaune held the papers tightly and made haste.

A good start to their first official day at Beacon

Running at high speeds on a empty stomach with no stretching at all on a cloudless day with the sun shining down.

* * *

"Where are they?" Ruby pondered out loud to her teammates.

They were already in Ports class. In fact they arrived early. Ren was shown to be a good leader so far. He got then up early, they got their room sorted, got dressed, and then got breakfast before arriving in class. Ren was kind enough to allow them all to have their own accessories on the uniforms.

Ruby had her cape and Pyrrha had her crown on her head. Surprisingly Yang didn't add anything to her outfit. Unsurprisingly Ren didn't either. Unless that streak of magenta hair counted as a accessory.

But they were all ready and waiting.

They were organized as so on their desk.

Ren, Yang, Pyrrha, Ruby.

They don't know why but they organized themselves by their team name.

"There is no guarantee that team AWBN (auburn) is going to be in the same class as us." Ren pointed out as he sat there and waited. Hands clasped together and on the desk in front of him.

"Oh they'll be here." Yang said as she leaned back in her seat and had her hands behind her head in a relaxed manner. She would have probably been kicking back if she wasn't wearing a dress.

Ruby knew that her sister was many things but she was not one to expose herself in such a way.

"How do you know?" Pyrrha asked leaning forward and spinning a pencil between her fingers.

"I saw Jaunes papers. Oddly enough they have almost the same classes as us. Then I put the paper on the bed I was waiting on." Yang paused and her expression changed. "Though in my worried panic I may have stuffed it between the bed and the wall." Yang put a hand on her chin thoughtfully.

The bell rang and class started.

"Hello students!" Port stood in the center of the room with his arms behind his back in a dignified manner. Behind him was his desk and drawn on the boards behind him were Grimm and various writings on each one.

"Welcome to my class. My name, for those who haven't heard of me, is Professor Port. I will be teaching you about the creatures you will be tasked with killing in the future." He turned sideways and pointed a finger at Grimm on the boards.

"But first." Port turned to face the various students in the class. "Role call!" He grabbed a book from his desk.

He called off various team names until only two were left.

"Team RYPR (rapier)?"

"Present and all accounted for." Ren said.

And then there was one.

"Team AWBN?"

Nothing. Then the door got kicked open loudly.

"Present!" Nora stepped through, having been the one to kick the door open, and announced that they were here.

"Nora, why did you break the door!?" Jaune stepped through, panting, and keeled over.

"We were almost late. I saved us from being late on the first day!" Nora put her hands on her hips and smiled.

Weiss and Blake popped up behind the two a second later, both also panting and flushed.

"Remind me…. To never… run on a empty stomach…." Weiss paused to catch her breath. "Without stretching…. Ever again."

She almost keeled over but caught herself and stood up straight in a dignified manner.

"Ah. Team AWBN." Port started with a smile. "Quite the entrance but I ask that you not break down the doors. Miss Goodwitch will have my mustache for any and all damages. Also I will forgive you for being late-"

"Almost being late!" Nora corrected and Port made no objection.

"-for almost being late. As it is only your first day. Though Oobleck and Goodwitch will not be as kind as me so watch your backs. Now please take your seats." Port gestured to the empty row of seats that happened to be right below team RYPR.

AWBN made their way to their seats, all, save Nora, still catching their breaths.

"Now students class begins now." Port turned to the boards. "Now where do I begin?"

There was a growl from a nearby cage that had ominous red eyes coming from the front of it.

"Oh yes. A lesson."

* * *

Hungry. Check.

Sweaty. Check.

Cramps. Check.

What was Jaune missing on his list?

Oh yes. Notebooks and whatnot. Not check.

In the rush to get to class Jaune forgot to read that they were supposed to bring notebooks and the proper books for all classes.

Luckily, upon realizing this, team RYPR offered to let them copy their notes. But they would have to get theirs at lunch.

The thought of food made Jaunes mouth water.

It didn't help that every few minutes someone's stomach rumbled and their were a few snickers here and there. Some did come from RYPR which was unavoidable.

All the while Port was rambling on. At first it was some kind of lesson about some Grimm but then it somehow turned into a story about Ports life.

Having already heard one of Ports stories, from yesterday during their walk to Jaunes room, he knew what to expect and was struggling to stay awake.

Even some of the more energetic students, such as Nora, were either sleeping or in some state that was between asleep and awake. Others like Weiss looked to be trying to focus, Ruby was goofing off, Yang was sleeping, Ren was focusing on something, Blake was reading her book, Pyrrha looked to be focusing but was drifting, though every now and then Jaune caught her watching him, and Jaune was one of those was in a state of being awake and asleep.

Jaune didn't know how long he was in that class but it was nearing its end. Heck he didn't even know what this class was anymore.

He even got lost in the final speech. Something about what a huntsman should be and asking for a volunteer for something.

Without warning Weiss, who was next to Jaune, raised her hand.

"I will volunteer!"

"Then go get your gear. And then come face your opponent." Port held a hand out of the cage which was now growling more intensely and shook from whatever was inside.

Weiss stood up and marched off. Presumably to get her gear.

"Wait what did I miss?" Jaune asked, looking around at everyone.

"I only caught the last bit." Yang butted in. "But I think she volunteered to face whatever is in that cage." She pointed at said cage. Port was by it now.

But he had a strange looking weapon, some kind of old looking gun with axe blades attached to the stock.

Right away Jaune knew that this was not a good idea.

They didn't have breakfast and just sprinted down here from the dorms.

As team leader it was his responsibility to stop this.

Was it?

Jaune didn't know. And the reality that he was team leader came back to him.

He should stop this. He really should.

Jaune knew that Weiss was clearly capable of taking care of herself. Yet in their current state would fighting a Grimm bring about any good?

They were all about to find out for Weiss came back into the class. This time with her weapon and outfit on.

She strode down the steps confidently and with utter dignity.

It was a mask. She was a bit tired and likely hungry.

Jaune knew how that felt. There were some days when he didn't eat breakfast when he was training and boy did he regret it.

As leader Jaune knew that he should do or say something. But from what Jaune got from Weiss was that she was of high class. Would stopping her shame her or something?

It was simple fear that kept him from acting and that fear controlled him. Just like his fear of birds.

He was shaking and fidgeting in his seat. Partly because he was hungry and had some cramps, but some part of Jaune told him to save her. The scar on his arm began to tingle as if he had been in this kind of situation before.

One were someone was in danger and he did what he had to.

But in this case he just couldn't.

It was like some old fear had control of his body.

* * *

A million thoughts raced through Weiss's mind.

Foot forward, not that forward.

Breath, concentrate, ignore the pain in your stomach. Remember to curse Jaune for her losing a chance to get breakfast. Childhood savior or not nothing would save Jaune from her when she was done with him.

But maybe she wouldn't be like Yang and knock him out.

Odds are she would freeze him where he stood.

Which, now that she thought about it, made her kind of the opposite of Yang.

Fire or ice. Would you get burned and beaten by Yang or frozen and berated by Weiss.

And her mind was drifting. Not getting food, combined with the intense running, was not any good way to start the day.

"Are you ready?" Port stood several feet in front of her by the cage which held her foe.

Mustering up her strength Weiss nodded and got back into her stance and focused.

"Then let's begin!" Port lifted up his bizarre weapon and chopped into the door of the cage.

It opened and out came a Boarbatusk.

It charged straight for Weiss who nimbly spun to the side and struck its side. But in her hunger the strike was clumsy and only set Weiss off balance.

Getting herself under control Weiss put one foot forward to stabilize herself.

"Look out!" Jaune called out.

Looking back Weiss saw the Grimm barreling towards her. A glyph appeared beneath her and launched her up to safety.

Another glyph appeared and was used to launch Weiss at the Boarbatusks back.

She intended to strike the beast where there was no armor. But that meant going for the small seam like lines that split the bone armor on the back.

However again her current mental state blinded her. For her aim was not true and Myrtenaster glanced off the bone armor.

Her side hit the back violently and she tumbled off to the side and lay stomach first on the floor.

Myrtenaster lay an arms reach away and as she came to her senses she looked up with a groan.

The Boarbatusk just turned around and was going into a spin. Weiss had only seconds to act.

Thinking on the fly she reached out and grabbed her weapon. As the Grimm let loose and charged, rolled really, at her she used a glyph to push herself up and got back into a stance. But this time she managed to come up with a plan.

A glyph appeared right in front of the Grimm which propelled the Grimm upward, which also made it stop spinning, and it squealed in confusion.

Weiss took this chance to use another glyph to propel herself upward at the airborne Grimm. Pulling Myrtenaster back she skewered the Grimm upon coming into contact with it. That last bit, skewering it, came from the anger of Jaune. And, as if to begin punishing Jaune, she "happened" to send the Boarbatusk body straight at Jaune.

Who, upon seeing it come at him, thought quickly and managed to roll out of his chair and out of the way.

But the chair was not so lucky for it got smashed into pieces. Seconds afterward the Boarbatusks body faded into smoke.

Everyone in the room watched the smoke evaporate then looked at Weiss.

Who stood there as if nothing had happened and was dusting herself off.

"Good work Miss Schnee." Port appeared behind her. "Also I must ask you to stay behind for a talk." Port more or less whispered but everyone in the room heard it so less of a whisper.

The bell rang.

"Alright, everyone, save Miss Schnee, may go to their next class, or lunch if your schedule works like that." Port stated and everyone slowly left the room.

Ren went over and helped Jaune up and the two began to talk. Everyone else, Yang, Pyrrha, Ruby, Nora, Blake, all followed and kinda eyed Weiss as they walked. As if trying to figure her out.

When all left and the door was closed Weiss turned to face Port.

"Is this about the chair?" She began. "Cause I can pay for it easily." She stated.

"Yes and no." Port stated. "While I am aware that you are in fact able to cover the costs of a simple chair that is not why you are here."

Weiss raised a brow. She couldn't think of any other reason why she would have to stay behind and possibly miss lunch.

"The reason you are here is because of your apparent behavior."

Oh. And that. That could also be a reason she had to stay behind. She let him continue.

"Mainly your apparent unprovoked anger at Jaune Arc. Your team leader. Tell me, do you have any reason why you deliberately threw that Boarbatusk at him? It was already dead and you could have just let it drop to the floor."

"Well…." Weiss looked around as she realized that she had only one reason why. "He made his whole team miss breakfast."

"And was that due cause for possibly hurting him?"

Weiss was about to make a counter argument but her words sputtered out before she could even actually begin talking.

"Well you see…. He…. Because he… Drat."

Port stood there, a brow raised, and waited. When no counter came he continued.

"Is a simple mistake like that really a reason to have a tantrum?" He asked.

Normally Weiss would have stomped her foot and began to way a million reasons why she deserved respect. But this wasn't her mansion or a school in Atlas. This was Vale, this was Beacon Academy, and this was not a servant or a lower class citizen, no this was her professor.

When no response came Port carried on.

"And I thought Miss Xiao Long had a temper, well she does but your more subtle in your ways. But enough of that, back on topic. Jaune was the cause of you missing breakfast, correct?"

Weiss finally found her words.

"Y-yes."

"Did you consider the fact that all of team AWBN missed breakfast and are likely going through the same discomfort as you?"

"Um…"

"Just as I thought." Apparently that one um was all the proof he needed. "You were born to privilege and never had to even consider other people, am I right?"

He wasn't wrong. And Weiss knew that.

"Well here in Beacon Miss Schnee things work differently. As leader Jaune is responsible for everything. And this is one mistake he won't make again. I know this because I watched him during your fight. He was worried and scared. Perhaps he was afraid that this one mistake would be your downfall. But it is in the past. Now go on young miss. Go and get something to eat while I prepare next class."

And just like that Port turned around and went to his desk. Just ending the conversation. More like a speech as Weiss didn't really say anything. As turned and got up the stairs Port had one last thing to say.

"Oh and send the check for the chair to me later."

* * *

"I think I screwed up bigtime." Jaune said to no one in particular as he was alone in the hall waiting for Weiss.

He sent Nora and Blake away with RYPR to go get lunch. Jaune said that he would wait for Weiss which he now realized may have been a mistake.

Should Weiss get angry there would be nothing and no one to stop her. Unlike the incident with Yang there would be no one to save him. He was mentally and physically bracing himself.

Jaune knew the obvious reason for Weiss's unmistakable outrage at Jaune. All because they missed breakfast. It was a ridiculous reason to be angry but if Jaune knew one thing that he should never do it was make a woman, or any female, mad. They were like sweat butterflies one second and locusts the next.

Jaune was pacing as he tried to to think of what to do and say. All the while he missed the figure holding two cups of tea, and a cane under his arm, who emerged from another hallway.

"Mister Arc." The figure spoke making Jaune snap out of his moment.

He looked over and saw Ozpin.

"Professor Ozpin? Why are yo-"

"I tend to take walks and happened to make two cups of tea. Why don't you have one. Your looking a bit pale and it could help." Ozpin held out the cup in his left hand and Jaune gingerly took it as if it was going to explode.

He took a second to sip it and found that it was kinda sweet and gave him a bit of energy. So he took another sip and it was kind of relaxing.

"Might I ask why you are here and not getting lunch? Though I assume it has something to do with your pacing and worried, if not scared, expression." Ozpin asked and Jaune took a moment to swallow his mouthful of tea before answering.

"Well…" And so Jaune quickly summed up what had happened in a quick and understandable manner

"I see." Ozpin said when Jaune finished. "Tell me Mister Arc do you think that this mistake will forever stain your soul?"

"N-no. I certainly hope not."

"Then let a small mistake pass and try not to make the same mistake again. Believe me when I say that one day you will look upon these small mistakes with a smile and a laugh. For you will come to understand that those were simple days, the good days." The door to Ports room began to open causing Jaune to turn his head towards it. "Ah, it seems our time is up. I will see you around Mister Arc." Looking back at Ozpin Jaune found him already a considerable distance away. It was as if the two never talked. The only proof that Ozpin ever talked to him was the empty mug Jaune now held in his right hand.

As soon as Ozpin was out of sight Weiss came though the open door.

Jaune turned to face her and expected anything. Harsh words, ice at his feet, maybe even a sword to skewer him. Anything.

Nothing came.

Just the two awkwardly staring at each other.

Jaune decides to speak first.

"So…. How'd it go?" He asked.

"It went…. Better than expected."

Something was different about her. Some change in tone and mood. But he had doubts that she would just forgive him outright. So he was on guard, at least as much as he could be without his sword and shield.

"So…. should we catch up with the others? It's our lunch."

Weiss looked at the floor and thought for a moment before responding.

"Yes. But first." She snapped her fingers and Jaune heard a glyph appear below him. The second he looked down the glyph spun and Jaune slipped as all friction was reduced to zero.

He yelped and his back hit the floor with a thud, he managed to hold the cup up so it didn't get smashed or anything. Yep she hadn't forgiven him. But this was probably better than being skewered and/or frozen.

"Okay. Ready." She smiled and walked down the hall.

Welp not bad for the first day. He missed breakfast, sprinted on a empty stomach, had a Grimm thrown at him, and now got slipped by Weiss.

Time for lunch.

Jaune got up and followed Weiss.

He was starting to learn and adapt. Hard to think that he was nervous about talking to people only a few days ago. Well he was still nervous, but that stemmed from the fact that he knew almost all these girls. At least the him before he lost his memory did. Yeah still coming to terms with that.

He wondered what the future would bring him.

Hopefully less getting attacked by all of his friends.

But deep down Jaune knew that getting attacked by them was something he would have to get used to.

Though maybe during lunch he could ask them all for their stories.

Maybe learning how he met them would spark some old memories. Or something.

Hopefully nothing violent.

* * *

 **Where have I been?**

 **Busy.**

 **But my schedule is now mostly free. Expect a much better update rate.**

 **Also if you couldn't tell this was technically a Jaune Weiss moment. Not much but it's probably better than what Jaune got in the canon series.**

 **Also next chapter(s) will revolve around the part where Cardin is being a douche. But Jaune is prepared and knows how to fight. How will this change the outcome? Find out next chapter, which will likely be up maybe in a week or two.**

 **Also longest chapter I have made in a while. Over 5,000 words.**

 **Now then. Reviews.**

* * *

 **adislt:I will not change his semblance. It will stay as shown in the series.**

 **Kreceir:Well if anything Jaunes confidence has worsened. Don't worry it will be worked on. But when? I cannot say.**

 **And to all who thought Qrow to be a dead bird. Welp his punishment will have to wait.**

* * *

 **Well that is all.**

 **As always my friends...**

 **Until Next Time!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer**

 **RWBY is owned by Roosterteeth and was created by Monty Oum, may he rest in peace.**

* * *

.And dodge.

Jaune sidestepped as a mace came flying at him. When clear he rushed past his opponent, slicing Crocea Mors into his foe as he did. His foe was Cardin Winchester who stood a bit taller than Jaune and had considerably more armor, so he aimed for his gut. Jaune had to carefully plan his approach. Cardin may have wielded a long imposing and heavy mace but he swung it like it was nothing. Surely all his life he trained with it like Jaune did with his sword and shield. The only thing that made this a relatively fair fight was the fact that, like Jaune, Cardin's weapon did not transform. So he didn't have to worry about some gun or trick that Cardin could pull, but he was still stronger and taller than Jaune. Thankfully Jaune was a lighter and nimbler than Cardin. And even if he didn't have a transforming weapon his shield could be useful if he could apply it correctly.

That is if he could find a way to bring Cardin down quickly in the first place. He and Cardin had lost around the same amount of aura, about a third, as Cardin managed to get a few hits in earlier. Both were tired as it was a very demanding fight.

Jaune pivoted on his foot, and came to a sliding stop, to turn around just as Cardin turned around. Anger stretched across his face. Jaune had to find a way to win before he got too tired.

Thankfully Jaune had moral support.

"Go Jaune!" Yang shouted out from the seat.

"Break his legs!" Yeah you already know who said that.

"Win for our team!" Blake had a flag with the words AWBN on them. Where she got it and when she got be did not know.

"You can win!" Ruby.

"Find a way to get past his guard!" Pyrrha.

"Win for team AWBN." That last one was Weiss, not as cheery as expected. Of course Jaune had learned that she was more dignified and defined in these last few days.

Speaking of the last few days Jaune found himself unable to ask the others about his past with them. Class was a hell of a time during the first week. Already they had a field trip planned to the Forever Fall forest sometimes next week. Plus all this school work was a pain in the everything. He heard that Ruby was struggling in all classes due to her being moved up ahead two years. He later found out that she was allowed in due to Ozpin. Something about her stopping a robbery being orchestrated by a guy named Roman Torchwick.

Maybe he would find out more about that later.

First things first, he had to get out of this fight. Hopefully by winning.

Cardin charged Jaune and took a wide swing at him. Instead of using his shield to block, as he would have likely gotten knocked back by the sheer force, Jaune ducked and angled his shield so that the mace would bounce off it over his head.

And it did. The sudden change in momentum threw Cardin off balance causing him to spin. When he stopped spinning Jaune took a backhand swing at him with his shield. The face of the shield collided with Cardins, resulting in a loud bone resounding thwack. Causing a few oohs and pained hisses from the crowd.

After that Jaune stepped back to avoid a retaliation from Cardin. Which came in the form of a growl and a overhead swing which Jaune raised his shield up to block.

They became weapon locked as both tried to keep their footing and not give any ground.

Cardin took this moment to have a little chat with Jaune.

"You think your all high and mighty because you took down a Deathstalker and Nevermore?" Well he made the Deathstalker run into the Nevermore which sent it down a dark abyss of death. Though that was a team effort, yet Cardin didn't seem to think that. "Well when I take you down everyone will know that I am the alpha dog here, that way everyone will start to respect me a lot more."

So that was what this was about. Jaune didn't think Cardin would gain any respect by defeating him. He was kind of a bully, okay he was a bully. He was always picking on anyone any chance he got, namely Fanaus.

Jaune was in a pickle here. He couldn't see any possible way to get out of this situation. He looked behind himself with his eyes and got an idea. He knew what he could say to make Cardin lose control in this moment so as to make his idea work.

"Is this about your room?" That was all that needed to be said.

Let's just say that Cardin tried to pick on Jaune once in front of the girls. Then they needed a new room to stay in. Jaune never found out who did it, though he had a few sneaking suspicions.

Cardin growled loudly and attempted to push Jaune back off the stage. Instead of pushing back Jaune purposefully leaned backwards and stopped fighting.

As a result Cardin pushed forward and met no resistance. In that moment Jaune let himself slip and fall on his back while keeping his shield over his body. The end result was Cardin staggering forward and Jaune using his shield to stop one of Cardins feet from stomping on his head. Cardins momentum, plus Jaunes shield which was like stepping on a loose rock on a cliff, made Cardin fall face first offstage right onto the rest of team CRDL.

"That's enough." Glynda Goodwitch said as a buzzer went off and the stage lights came on. She came on stage just when Jaune started to get up. "Though a bit over the top you two, that was meant to be a demonstration on aura and how it works on your Scrolls. Not a actual sparring match. Though this will suffice to finish the demonstration."

Jaune chuckled nervously as he got up. Yeah that was meant to be a demonstration. But it looks like they got carried away, well Cardin did. Jaune was willing to play part in the demonstration yet Cardin just went all out on him.

Jaune looked at Cardin as he pulled himself off from his teammates, who he didn't help up. He just glared silently at Jaune with pure hate.

"As you can see students." Glynda continued facing everyone in the room with a Scroll tablet in hand. "Jaune Arc and Cardin Winchester both sustained damage which their aura blocked." Two holographic screens above stage came on. Showing two pictures, one of Jaune and one of Cardin, with almost depleted aura meters by them. Cardins meter was just a bit lower than Jaunes, just a few more hits and Jaune Jaune would have had him in the red zone.

"Your Scrolls are capable of monitoring your aura, when it is low it will enter the red zone. When this happens you should take a more defensive strategy in a fight. In a tournament style duel your aura entering the red zone would signify that you are unfit to continue. A official may then call the match." Glynda lowered the Scroll tablet and continued her speech.

"Remember everyone. The Vytal Festival is only a few months away, it won't be long before students from the other kingdoms start arriving in Vale, so keep practicing. You will be representing all of Vale."

As soon as she got done speaking the class bell rang. Officially ending this period. When it rang she made her way off stage and Jaune got up and collapsed his shield and sheathed his sword in it. He put the two on his side and made his way off stage to meet the others. As he did he felt Cardins eyes on him, he would have to watch his back for a while. Especially when the others, his team and team RYPR, weren't around.

Thankfully they were usually always around, plus their team rooms were right next to each other so he should be good.

As he made his way over to the others Jaune wondered if maybe during lunch he could ask them about his past. If they didn't have time it would at least be a good chance to arrange a time and place to do so.

Yeah if he got the chance he would ask, but first lunch. That fight left him starving.

* * *

Not long after both teams arrived in the Cafeteria, got their food, and took their seats they started to talk. Somehow they ended up talking about how Blake and Weiss became partners in the forest.

"You mean you dragged her around the forest while getting chased by Beowulf's? That's hilarious!" Yang laughed as Blake told the story. Weiss had a peeved look on her face.

Certainly an interesting story.

"Yeah. Hilarious." Weiss said with a cold tone and arms crossed while sitting across from Yang. All were sitting at what became their table in the cafeteria. Jaune could see a few of the others holding back laughs, himself included, and a few others couldn't help but giggle under the cover of their hands.

"I guess you can say Weiss was a real… drag." Yang said with a smug look on her face.

Puns were something that Yang did a lot. Regardless of the situation she usually always had a pun up her sleeve.

No one really laughed this time. At first they were kind of amusing and then they got all too frequent.

"Okay, putting that aside, how about the rest of us tell how we met each other in the Emerald Forest." Ruby suggested, probably to keep Yang from coming up with another pun. Though it was a good idea and one Jaune could probably use it to ask the others about his past.

"Well sis since you suggested it you and Pyrrha have to go first." Yang stated causing Ruby to look to said teammate.

"Should I tell it or should you?" Pyrrha asked.

"I will." Ruby said and got all heroic. "There I was, waiting in a tree for any Grimm to cross my pa-"

"Weren't you stuck in the tree?" Pyrrha cut in.

"No! I was waiting for Grimm to cross my path."

"No. I am certain of it. You were stuck in a tree because your cape got snagged on a tree. Then I came along and cut you down." Pyrrha stated, causing Ruby to essentially deflate onto the table.

"Pyrrha! I wanted to make me not sound like a damsel in distress…" Ruby had puppy eyes and started to sink beneath the table.

"Oh no you don't." Yang grabbed Ruby by her hood and pulled her back up.

"Sorry…." Pyrrha said in an almost adorable way. She sounded genuinely sorry and tried to comfort Ruby by petting her head.

"Ok who's next?" Yang asked.

"Me and Jaune! Me and Jaune!" Nora was raising her hand up as if she was a 1st grader who wanted to choose a snack for class.

Yang played along of course.

"Ah Miss Valkyrie and Arc. Tell us your story." Yang said, making herself sound like Glynda Goodwitch in a fun way. Yet they all knew the risks of doing something like that and they all looked around with their eyes. No sign of Glynda. They were in the clear.

Jaune was about to tell the story when Nora was Nora.

"Ok! Let me tell the story." Nora said, suddenly appearing by Jaune and clasping her hand over Jaunes mouth before he could speak. He tried to break away but it was in vain, he tried to ask her to let go but all that came out was a few muffles. She was stronger then she looked. "It was the middle of the night."

"Initiation was during the day Nora." Ren corrected her, yet he went unnoticed by Nora.

"There I was, going through the trees. Searching for my prey, those Beowulf's. During my search I saw the scene unfolding before my eyes. A few Beowulf's had Jaune cornered, I stepped in and saved the day with my trusty Magnhild. I stood atop the Beowulf's in victory and that's how we met." Nora said and took up a heroic pose beside Jaune with both her hands in her hips. Thankfully she released Jaune and he took a few breaths and rubbed his face.

"Uh huh." Ren looked at Jaune. "Jaune the truth."

When he caught his breath Jaune told the actual story. "I was fighting some Beowulf's and she launched a grenade in the middle of it. I fell unconscious and woke up to her dragging me by the legs."

Everyone looked at Nora who managed to zip back to her seat with a full plate of pancakes. Odd. It was empty just a moment ago.

"We better make a note." Yang suggested. "Make sure Nora doesn't almost kill anyone again. Or break their legs."

"Agreed." Everyone said. And kast, but not least, was Yang and Ren.

"So how did you and Ren meet?" Jaune was the one to ask this time.

"Well it went like this." Yang began. "First w-"

"She punched me in the face when we first met." Ren cut in abruptly, earning a red eyed glare from Yang.

"She punched my Ren!" Nora stood up and slammed her hands on the table. Then in a deep voice. "You shall pay!" Nora pointed at Yang. Only for Ren to hold out a plate of pancakes, Nora looked to have forgotten everything and took the plate. Thanking Ren as she dug in yet again.

Weiss was the one to get them back on the previous subject.

"So she punched Ren and Jaune in the face during initiation." She pointed out. "We better make another note. Make sure Yang doesn't go around punching every guy she meets. Though Ren's team, Ren's problem." That was cold and a Weiss thing. He knew from when she froze his feet and threw that Boarbatusk at him a few days ago. Thankfully they were passed that. At least he hoped.

"Hey!" Yang was a bit mad and embarrassed as her face was turning red. "Ren surprised me and that whole thing with Jaune was a huge misunderstanding."

"Sure." Weiss turned her head to Ruby who was still looking a little down. "Ruby how many guys has she punched in her whole life?"

If anything this made Ruby sit up straight with a mischievous smile on her face.

"Ruby don't you dare!" Yang exclaimed yet went completely unnoticed even though she was right by Ruby.

Ruby proceeded to speak.

"Well let's see. A few guys at Signal who got a bit too comfortable with Yang. Then during sparring matches. Oh and that time I found her outside that nightclub not too long ago. Those poor guys had no idea what hit them. And many, many more."

"So you can vouch for her and say that Yang has a history of punching guys in the face?" Weiss asked.

Ruby's smile got bigger.

"Yep." Was her simple reply.

Everyone looked at Yang who was sinking under the table in embarrassment. Who wouldn't with that kind of record behind her name? Though Jaune didn't take her for the easily embarrassed type.

"Oh no you don't!" Ruby tried to do what Yang did to her and pull her out from under the table. Ruby tried and failed yet she kept trying.

Jaune thought that maybe now was a good time to change the subject. An angry Yang was one thing, he could only imagine what would happen when she recovered from embarrassment.

In Jaunes mind he saw fire and shivered.

"So…." Jaune started then stopped, suddenly feeling a bit afraid.

"What was that Jaune?" Ruby said, still trying to pull Yang out from under the table.

Well no turning back now.

"I was…. um….. wondering if you all coul-"

"Cardin three o'clock." Nora said and Jaune froze up then relaxed. Knowing that he was with the others guaranteed his safety. At least he hoped so.

However Jaune was not Cardins target today. Nope. Him and his team were after the Faunus Velvet. Jaune and the others never really got to talk to her, mainly because she was always on the other side of class, but they all knew about her. A little timid and a second year which was odd, none of them could really figure out where her team was. Cardin and his team took the opportunity to pick on her whenever they could. Whenever this happened Blake always had this glare on her face that made it look like she wanted to kill someone.

In fact she was making that face right now, just staring at the scene with that evil glare on her face.

The others clearly had their own silent reserves but were either too afraid to do something or didn't want to cause a scene or a fight.

Internally Jaune knew that he should do something. He just didn't know what. This wasn't like that demonstration earlier, no if he did something then he could also start something. Jaune was already on Cardin's bad side and he felt there was only so much he could do before Cardin decided to get his revenge. Still he had to do something. Yet there was that small part of him that said no, stay out this, don't draw attention to yourself.

Though hus want to do something was only reinforced when one of Cardin's buddies pulled on one Velvet's bunny ears.

Jaune did the only thing that he felt that he could do in that moment. He looked at his plate of food, picked up a half eaten steak, and hurled it at Cardin. It hit his back with an audible smack, pretty much getting everyons in the cafeteria rooms attention. Everyone's.

As in the whole place went quiet.

His teammates and team RPYR all looked at him.

Weiss was in shock. Cleary not thinking he would try something.

Blake looked at Jaune as if surprised and with a small smile.

Ren had a brow raised and a concerned look.

Pyrrha had wide eyes and was watching Cardin.

Ruby had froze up when the steak went flying and was slowly inching her way down under the table with Yang.

Yang herself had her head up from under the table and blinked a few times when she saw the scene.

Nora even stopped eating her pancakes, though in that moment she was biting into a pancake.

Jaune, unable to move as he was paralyzed with fear or perhaps shock at what he just did, watched as Cardin slowly and angrily turned around.

Cardin saw Jaune and had a evil grin on his face. In the dead silence of the cafeteria his words were like thunder.

"Your dead now Jaune."

Jaune didn't know what to do. Run? Fight? The others would more than likely help but be didn't want to be responsible for starting a fight in the middle of lunch. No matter what he did Jaune knew that he would either be dead or in trouble.

Then Nora did a Nora thing.

"FOOD FIGHT!"

Nora threw a pancake at Cardin's teammate, Russell, who dodged it. Then the pancake flew in some random person's face. That person's friend laughed and then the pancaked person threw some food at the other.

It was a chain reaction that got the whole cafeteria in on it.

Soon the whole cafeteria was in a food warzone.

A little pizza here, some steak and fruit splattered on the wall. Total chaos.

Jaune had no idea where the others were at, though he swore he saw them out there somewhere. Heck he didn't even know where he was at. One moment he was at the groups table then he was by a window, crouching by a wall, using tables as cover, and running through food that was flying in the sky.

He got hit of course. So much so that he had no idea what he was hit with. At first it looked like chicken but then there was ice cream. He was basically a walking, running really, food statue.

Someway somehow he found himself at the doors that led outside.

He pushed them open, rushed out, and closed the doors behind him with his back. He thought the chaos was done with. That he had gotten out. He had his eyes closed and took a sigh of relief.

When he opened them Glynda Goodwitch was walking towards him. She looked very ticked and gripped her crop tightly in anger.

Without warning the doors behind Jaune suddenly flew open, sending him flying way over Glynda and hitting the cement ground head first.

Jaune saw stars and felt his mind slipping into unconsciousness.

The last thing that he thought before darkness took him was, what have I just unleashed?

* * *

"Jaune is so dead." Weiss was in the middle of cleaning out her hair which had all manner of food and drink in it. Not to mention the rest of her clothes. All but Jaune were in the room, for he was nowhere to be seen. After Glynda managed to get everyone in order she gave them a nice long lecture, which made them miss their next class, and the she gave them all detention. She made note of everyone in the room, save those who managed to get out during the food fight, and gave them all detention. No exceptions.

"Oh c'mon that was fun!" Nora said as she wiped her face off with a towel.

"Fun?" Weiss stood up angrily and stomped on over to Nora who didn't change her happy experience at all. "Our leader just started a food fight in the cafeteria! What part of that was fun!" Weiss breathed angrily, waiting for Nora to reply.

"Oh I don't know. The food fight. Seeing Jaune throw that steak at Cardin. Me shouting food fight at the top of my lungs." Nora kicked back and relaxed on her bed. "Ah, good times."

Weiss didn't know what to think or say.

She wanted to snap.

She had only just started to accept that Jaune was this team's leader. Yet he has done little to earn respect. Weiss wanted to freeze him in a block of ice, she wanted to use him as a target for target practice, she thought of all possible ways to punish Jaune. He was being reckless and an idiot to her. Amnesia or not, family favor to him or not, the next time Weiss saw Jaune no fire on Remnant would melt the ice that would encase him.

"Regardless of what he did." Blake broke her silence, and broke Weiss's train of thought, as she sat on her bed with a towel in her hands. "He did do the right thing by helping Velvet."

"But he still made this mess!" Weiss turned on her partner, motioning to her whole body which was partially covered in various food and drink.

"Yes he did." Blake flicked some kind of smashed fruit off her shoulder. "But his intentions were good. Though I wish he had maybe planned this out a bit better." Blake finished and proceed to clean herself off with the towel.

They all would have been using the shower but apparently so many people were showering, at this moment, that there was no hot water at all.

That was just adding more fuel to the fire with Weiss. Or in Weiss's case adding more ice to a freezer.

She felt her teeth grinding together. If she wasn't taught to have some control over herself, thanks to her sister Winter, then this whole room would probably be encased in ice.

Then there was a thunderous knock on the door. It was Yang.

"Jaune you are so dead! My hair is covered in muck!" It sounded like she was going to break down the door. The there was another less breaking down door noise, as if someone jumped in front of it. That someone was Ruby.

"Yang I know this was a mess, but Jaune was just trying to help Velvet! No need to knock him senseless like you did during initiation!" Ruby could be heard trying to plead with her sister. It wasn't working. "Quick hold her back!" Then there was strained grunting as it sounded like Pyrrha, Ren, and Ruby were attempting to keep Yang from breaking down the door. "Guys if you are in there open the door!" Ruby pleaded desperately.

Weiss quickly stomped over and opened the door. Ruby was trying to push her sister back from the front while Ren and Pyrrha were attempting to hold her back by the arms. Yang was basically emanating fire and her eyes were red.

"Where is Jaune!" Yang shouted out when she saw that it wasn't Jaune who opened the door.

Where was he indeed?

* * *

The first thing Jaune noticed was that he was in a bed. Which was odd. He didn't remember going back to his room. No the last thing he remembered was Glynda storming off into the cafeteria, and the cafeteria doors knocking him way into the air. Then him hitting his head hard. Then was here. Wherever here was.

Jaune opened his eyes and saw the ceiling. Only not his ceiling. He saw his ceiling everyday when he went to bed and when he woke up. He didn't know how, but he just knew this was not his ceiling.

He took a breath and heard someone gasp right by him.

He turned his head and saw Velvet sitting in a chair right by the bed Jaune was in. She looked timid as usual. One thing Jaune noticed was that she was cleaning herself off with a towel and that she had her uniforms outer piece off. Leaving her in her white button up shirt which would be under the outer layer of the uniform.

"Uhh…." Jaune had no idea what to do or say. Thankfully he didn't have to.

"Please let me explain!" Velvet said quickly and didn't wait for Jaune to reply. "I snuck out after Glynda came in and found you unconscious. You helped me out so I wanted to help you out, but I don't know where your dorm room is. And I didn't want someone to see me carrying you around randomly looking for your room, and I didn't want to leave you there in case Glynda, or even Cardin, found you. So I… I…." She hesitated with this last bit. "So I…. brought you to my teams dorm room. I'm sorry, I panicked and didn't know what else to do! And I was going to get changed into a clean uniform but then I didn't want to in case you woke up and saw me naked. So I just took off the outer layer of my uniform!" She closed her eyes and covered her face in pure embarrassment.

Well that answered just about everything he wanted to ask.

"Umm…. Thanks?" Jaune said, that was all he could really say.

"Hmmm…. N-no problem. You helped me so I helped you."

Well he didn't know how much of help this qualified as. For one he didn't know where the 2nd years dorm building was at, and two he knew that the others would blame him for what happened in the cafeteria. Plus him vanishing would only make it look like he was hiding. He just got comfortable being around them and now he was certainly going to be in a world of pain when he got back.

Speaking of pain his head hurt where he hit the pavement. Odd. His aura should have absorbed it. Maybe he lost more aura than he thought during that demonstration with Cardin. Jaune knew he had a lot of aura, yet Cardin hit hard with his mace. Maybe that took away a lot of aura. Or maybe the doors hit him so hard that it took away the rest of his aura. Maybe both.

Jaune sat up and reached up to touch his forehead. When he did Jaune noticed his uniform sleeve, the sleeve that was under the outer uniform layer. Jaune looked at his chest and saw that he also didn't have his uniforms outer layer on. Nope. Just the white button up shirt that was supposed to be underneath it. Thankfully he had his pants still on.

Velvet noticed him looking at his chest and once again quickly spoke in sheer embarrassment.

"And I took off your uniforms outer layer, just the outer layer as it had food on it. I didn't want you to get sick or smell like rotten food. It's on the foot of my bed." She pointed at said location and sure enough his uniforms other layer was there.

"Thanks again?" Jaune said then decided that he better go before his team and friends come looking for him. "I better go or my friends will be out looking for me." He said as he sat up some more.

"Uh… yeah… here let me help you up." Velvet said and stood up. She took a step forward and was still a bit embarrassed and maybe panicked. For she tripped over her own feet and fell forward.

Jaune's eyes went wide, and so did Velvets, when she fell. Thankfully she had good reflexes and stopped herself by landing her hands on Jaunes shoulders. Jaune, still a bit dizzy, wasn't able to keep himself from basically getting forced back onto the bed. When he opened his eyes her face was inches away from his and both were in a very…. suggestive position. As she was essentially on top of him and holding him down, unintentionally, with her hands.

"Uhh…" Velvet didn't look like she knew what to do, and neither did Jaune. Of course he realized his predicament. If someone saw this then they would get ideas or if someone found out then rumors would spread. Heck the realization that he was brought to a room by a girl, and it was just the two of them, made him realize that no one could know about this.

Neither one moved, both had red faces.

He just had to keep it together and not let his thoughts, or lower body region, get the better of him. They just had to get out of this position and then he had to go before anyone saw them.

Then there was a knock on the door followed by a voice.

"Velvet. We are back. Fox and Yatsuhashi went to the cafeteria to get fo-" The door opened and a girl in brown wearing a bonnet, sunglasses, while inside a building for some strange reason, and carrying a purse came in.

She stopped talking when she saw the very suggestive scene. What with Velvet basically on top of him and it looked like she had pushed him down on her bed. Plus the outer layer of their shirt uniforms were off and that just made this scene all the more suggestive.

The girl with sunglasses pulled down her sunglasses and looked at the scene. Then she put them back on her eyes and smiled. She walked out slowly and closed the door. Footsteps and whistling could be heard as this person walked farther down the hall. Then Velvet dashed for the door all the while shouting.

"Coco wait! That wasn't what you thought it was! Please don't tell anyone!" The footsteps continued down the hall with Velvet now running after this Coco.

She left a very surprised, and unsure, Jaune. Someone saw them yet this person just smiled and walked out of the room. Now Jaune was alone and knew that he had to get out and pray to whatever gods there are that word of this did not get out.

He couldn't just walk out the front door of course. What if someone recognized him or knew that he was a first year and not a second year. Word would spread as would rumors about him and that was the last thing he needed right now. He looked around the room and saw only one other way out.

The window.

He managed to get up up, steadying himself on the beds, and walk over to the window. He hoped that he wasn't too high up. Thankfully he wasn't.

Though he was on the second floor which was still considerable.

Now he just had to get out.

He opened the window and looked outside. He knew that walking out the door was one thing. Climbing out a window was another for if people saw him, and figured out who else was in the room at the time, then it would all lead to chaos for poor Jaune.

With that on his mind Jaune tried to climb out through the window. And he managed to get down about halfway before losing his grip and falling into some bushes with a small gasp.

He sighed. Thankful that the bushes broke his fall. Now all he had to do was get out of here and hopefully find a way to calm everyone down. Once again his mind went to the potential chaos that would engulf his life when he went back to the others. Fire, ice, Nora. Though he felt like Nora wouldn't be angry as she was the one to start the food fight. Maybe he could use that to keep most of the heat off him.

That's a big maybe though.

As Jaune pulled himself from the bushes he kept trying to think. He had seven sisters and learned how to deal with them all. Yet those sisters were all normal girls, not lethally trained girls who could possibly tear him apart.

He guessed that it was the same principle, only now he had to learn how to calm down a bunch of very dangerous girls.

He sighed when he got out of the bushes and looked to the left and to the right. He still had no idea where he was on campus. In truth all their work in Beacon often kept them all in a few places. They had little time to actually explore the campus.

No problem he just had to find a map or someone to help him.

Now where could he find a ma-

"Found you!"

Jaune looked to his right and saw Nora leap at him. She tackled him and in a few seconds he was over her shoulder and being carried away by her. All the while he tried to get free but she was just too strong.

"C'mon partner, we gotta get you back to the others. They are all dying to see you." She said as she carried him away, almost having a cruel tone to that last bit.

"Nora! Put me down I am not ready to face them yet! How did you even find me!"

"Well while the others were busy talking and trying to calm each other down I went looking for you all over campus. Luckily I just happened to come across you. Lucky you. Also nope. I know that you will try to run and hide again and as leader you must face the responsibilities of your actions. At least that's what Ren usually says."

Why did she have to be right now of all times?

"At least tell me how mad the others are." Jaune said, giving up on trying to escape his situation.

"Well Ren is kinda chill about it, though I know him well enough to know he is a little mad. Weiss looked like she wanted to destroy you, Yang was very much the same only covered in fire. Blake actually thought you did the right thing though she is probably a little made like Ren. Pyrrha and Ruby, last I saw, was trying to keep Yang from breaking down our rooms door."

"And you?"

"I had fun in that foodfight, no hard feelings here. Though you owe me pancakes for keeping Cardin from getting you."

"I'll be sure to remember that." Jaune said with a very frightened voice.

Jaune was doomed. So heavily doomed.

He just prayed that this wouldn't be judgement day for him.

Plus his chance to ask for their experiences with pre-amnesia him was ruined.

Probably until they calmed down which Jaune felt wouldn't be for a while.

"By the way Jaune where is the other part of your uniform?"

Jaune looked at his sleeves and realized that left it in Velvets teams room.

Why did he get the feeling bad things were coming for him in the future?

* * *

"Okay boy's." Cardin Winchester said to Russell, Dove, and Sky as they sat in their room. Still covered in food from the food fight today. "On that field trip to Forever Fall we are getting revenge on Jauney boy." That scene in the cafeteria was the last straw. "First we need some Rapier wasps."

Cardin and his team all had evil smiles about them.

* * *

 **Authors note**

 **I am back. Officially. I am not doing that whole every few months thing again. This time I am dedicating a few hours in the day to write my fics and one day of the week dedicated to writing.**

 **Aside from that Jaune look at the madness. The madness of the Jaune. What has he gotten himself into?**

 **Will Jaune survive? Will Cardin's plan work? Will Jaune be pursued by Yatsuhashi and Fox? Will Coco make things worse for poor Jaune? Will Jaune ever learn about his past self?**

 **Find out next time on Dragon Ball Z! (I've been watching to much of Team Four Star's Dragon Ball Z abridged).**

 **Also it's time for a new thing. A random thing if the day by me. Bascially I say something random, be it a fact or event, about me. Here we go.**

 **Random Thing of the day: I am quite bored. I mean fanfic writing lets me get creative, and I do draw. Yet what I like to do when I am bored is browse the forums, be it General or RP, in search of something to do. Right now all the forums I am with are currently being very slow yet still alive. Though I am looking to be in more. Preferably RWBY cause I do have an OC, yet most RWBY Roleplays I find are either dead or way too far ahead in a story for me to enter my OC.**

 **Okay that was less of a random fact and more me rambling. Let me try again.**

 **Yesterday was my brother and sisters, who are fraternal twins, birthday. They are 6.**

 **That is all.**

 **Until Next Time!**


	12. Chapter 12

**RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth and was created by Monty Oum, may he rest in peace.**

* * *

"Please let me down."

"No Jaune, not until we come up with a suitable punishment."

"But why am I iced to the ceiling and Nora isn't?"

Jaune asked everyone who was currently in his teams, AWBNs, room.

At the moment he was suspended upside down from the ceiling. He was held up by ice, who were made by Weiss. whom he was talking to now. He was starting to shiver and the blood was getting to his head. Right beside him was Nora who, like him, was stuck in place with ice. Unlike him her feet were on the floor and she was even humming a nonchalant tune. As if nothing bothered her.

"Because she is wearing a skirt, and she tracked you down when you ran. For running you are suspended upside down, since Nora brought you back she gets a less severe punishment. So this is all because you ran from the scene."

"No I didn't, I swear! Just let me expai-" Jaune was cut off as Weiss, who was standing a few feet in front of Jaune, turned to everyone in the room, which got everyone's attention. Her hair "accidentally" hitting his face.

After getting brought back, by Nora, Jaune was very quickly iced to the ceiling. And despite Jaune saying that he is the leader and Weiss should listen to him, a vain and very, very desperate attempt to stop this, it changed nothing. Yang helped Weiss and everyone else just kinda stood back and watched. Either too afraid to go up against the two or maybe they even wanted Jaune to be punished for the food fight. Everyone in the room also had clean uniforms on and they didn't even look like they had ever been in a foodfight. Jaune and Nora, unable to get clean, still had stains on their uniforms, Jaunes undershirt as he left the outer layer in Velvets room, and they still had bits of food on their hair.

And now it was judgment time.

"Jaune Arc." Weiss whipped around, once everyone was focused in the scene, hitting his face once again with her hair. Myrtenaster was pointed dangerously close to his head. "You stand accused of causing a food fight in the cafeteria, how do you plead?"

Weiss went full judge.

Without a second thought he said the only thing he could. The one thing that he knew could, at the very least, lessen his punishment.

"Nora did it." He pointed at her. He may have thrown the food at Cardin, but Nora shouted out food fight so she should have equal blame.

"Yes, but you were the one to throw the food in the first place. To compensate you both shall be punished." She turned to once again face everyone else in the room. "What do the people have to say on this issue?" She asked as she stabbed Myrtenaster in front of her feet and placed the palms of her hands on the pommel.

Jaune saw this as being utterly ridiculous, surely no one would play along with this whole court thing. Right?

"GUILTY!" Yang screamed out from her position in the room. She was standing up and fire was encasing her. Her red eyes seemed to be glowing and not from the fire. But from pure unbridled rage. Jaune didn't know why but in his mind some small childish voice said, _Yang really likes her hair._ But just as quickly as the voice came it vanished, and he couldn't recall it.

"That's one vote." Weiss stated before adding her own judgement. "And I also say guilty, what of everyone else."

Jaune could only pray to whatever gods there were that someone would be on his side. Surely not everyone would be mad at him, surely they understood why him, and Nora, mostly Nora, accidentally started the food fight. Right?

And it seemed that his prayers were answered. For one person spoke in his defense.

"Not guilty." That voice belonged to one person, Blake. She was on her bed, as usual, and reading her book, as usual. She didn't appear to be actively engaged in the conversation until now. Though her amber eyes did not look away from her book. She sat cross legged on her bed, flipping the page every few moments.

"And why is that?" Weiss asked, her voice cold as ice. She clearly didn't like that someone that someone was opposing her judgement.

Blakes attention did not deviate from the book, she just kept reading. "Even if he did cause a huge mess he did it to protect someone. In my book that's good enough for me." Blake stated the facts and her side. Jaune felt a little uplifted that she was standing up for him, it made him blush that she pointed out his act of courage. Of course no one could even tell as his face was red from being suspended upside down.

"Oh? So you take his side?" Weiss asked, her head slowly turning to Blake. Her voice was that of suppressed anger.

Blake made a bold move and looked up from her book, straight into Weiss's eyes.

"Yes."

"Then… you are his lawyer!" Weiss pointed at Blake who's eyes suddenly became wide from surprise.

"Don't forget about me." Nora put herself in the conversation, leaning her head around Jaune so that Blake could see her.

"Her too!" Weiss added.

"Can I be his law-" Pyrrha started to speak up but then got cut off when Weiss snapped her fingers.

Before Blake could say anything a Glyph appeared underneath her, and it propelled her off the bed. She landed on her feet as she fell off the bed, and she was basically on a conveyor belt. As the glyphs slid her next to Jaune.

She was still processing this and her eyes snapped to Jaunes. They were only a few inches apart, their shoulders almost touching. Pyrrha's eyes seemed to twitch, or did they? Jaune could not tell as the effects of being upside down worsened.

"Now you will be defending Jaune in his, and Nora's, case." Weiss stated as the corner her piercing eye loomed over her shoulder, staring right into Blakes eyes.

Jaune thought that Blake wouldn't play along. That she would call this ridiculous and just get Juane down, or something. She just seemed like that person.

But she played along.

"Alright." She said and closed her book which she was still holding in her hands. She reached over and set it on her bed.

"Now then, present your evidence." Weiss turned to Blake. If there was a spotlight Blake would be under it. She looked around, as if trying to figure out how to start.

"To start, I don't have any evidence. I mean we all were in the Cafeteria, and we all saw what went down. And, as I said, even if he did make a big mess he did it to protect someone. And he did something while everyone else just stood by and watched." Blake finished and crossed her arms, challenging anyone to oppose her.

Weiss of course would not let up easily.

"You have made a valid point, but the ends don't justify the means." She stated and earned a glare from Blake.

"Seriously? That is the most cliche thing you could say."

"It is." Weiss interjected. "And it is also true."

"Well I say we let everyone in the room state their opinion." Blake said while her eyes went over everyone in the room.

"Very well, up first shall b-"

"Not Yang." Blake cut in quickly. "She already stated her opinion. In fact, just to be safe, I say we have Yang go to her team's room. We don't want a violent outburst, do we?"

Blake had Weiss caught on that one. After all they all did say they would keep Yang from punching people.

"Fine, Yang please leave the room."

Yang seemed triggered, as if she already wasn't. For her eyes were still red. But surprisingly she listened.

"Alright. I will be next door." Yang sounded rather calm… too calm. She just walked out of the room and into the room across from theirs.

"Now then, where was I?" Weiss asked everyone and it was Blake who picked up for her.

"You were choosing who would speak first."

"Oh right." Weiss cleared her throat and went back into judge mode. "Up first shall be…. Ren." Weiss chose seemingly at random. Ren himself was in the far back of the room, he seemed to be napping. But that is just what it looked like, for as soon as his name was mentioned he spoke up. But did not open his eyes or move from his position.

"I agree that Jaunes actions could have been better planned. Maybe there was a way to end the conflict without making such a big mess, but I must also agree with Blake. His actions clearly were meant for the greater good. With that I declare Jaune to be not guilty." Ren finished.

It was a lot to take in. Ren was a quiet one and spent most of his time reading, or trying to keep Nora under control. When he talked and his words got deep and almost philosophical at times. Surely his words could change even the coldest of hearts?

Nope.

"Your words have been noted, as well as your side." Weiss didn't seem very fazed by Rens words. But she was clearly a little ticked.

"Next…. Ruby."

"Oh. Umm…." Again, if there was a spotlight it would be centered on Ruby. But Ruby, being socially awkward and suddenly being made the center of attention, had to take a few moments to compose herself. A few moments too long, for Weiss was drumming her fingers on her hand which rested on Myrtenaster. A clear sign of impatience.

Finally, after some mumbling and talking to oneself nervously, Ruby was ready to talk.

"Well…. I also declare Jaune not guilty. Well I mean he is guilty, but he was just trying to help. So he should be let go. And…. he was just trying to help. Wait, I already said that."

"We get it, you can calm down now." Blake said to Ruby who stopped talking and took a deep breath. It was almost like talking had exhausted her to the point of collapse, of course the next thing she did was sprawl out on a bed.

"And last, but not least, Pyrrha." Weiss seemed to be getting more and more passive aggressive. It seemed that she wasn't expecting this many people to support Jaune.

"Oh, that's me." Pyrrha stood up as she was actually sitting on a bed. Jaunes bed to be precise. "Well all I can do is agree with Ren and Ruby, because they pretty much said what I was going to say. So I also believe that Jaune is not guilty."

"And there you have it." Blake had a smug smile. "Everyone has stated their side. And it would seem that you have no choice but to not punish Jaune. Oh and Nora."

"So it would seem, but don't be mistaken I will have my revenge."

"Me too!" Yang shouted from across the hall, she must have been listening. And she seemed to have calmed down a little, only way one could tell is by the fact that she didn't sound angry. But Ruby didn't look convinced, she would have to keep an eye on Yang. Not that she would be able to stop her, but a little warning for the others would surely be nice.

"And we will be sure to watch out for you two." Blake finished and was still smiling. "Now release Jaune from his _Weissy_ prison."

Everyone just glared at Blake, Ruby shook her head in disgust.

"Leave the puns up to me." Yang shouted out having heard the pun.

"Please, don't do that again." Weiss said, utterly disappointed.

"Fine, just release him." Blake gave in and crossed her arms stubbornly.

"Yeah, yeah, give me a minute." Weiss turned to the upside down Jaune and raised Myrtenaster at his chest. "Know that you have been granted mercy, but watch your back Jaune. We will have justice." Jaune didn't respond, he didn't seem to be moving. "Hey! Are you listening to me?!" Weiss shouted at Jaune, no response.

"Jaune?" Blake leaned her head around so that she was face to, upside down, face with Jaune. His eyes were closed and his face red.

Weiss poked his chest gently with Myrtenaster, no response.

"Oh he passed out a while ago." Nora spoke up after having been quite for a whole several minutes, a new record.

"How long is a while ago?" Weiss asked, suddenly sounding very worried.

"A while ago." Nora repeated her answer from before. Everyone looked at each other slowly before they all simultaneously shouted three words.

"Get him down!"

* * *

"So he was stuck to the ceiling."

"Y- yes."

"Upside down."

"Yep."

"Why?"

"..."

"Answer me ladies, everyone here said that you two did this to Jaune."

Glynda Goodwitch, with arms crossed, stared down the two young Huntresses in training.

Not too long ago there were reports of screaming and shouting in this dorm. Somehow Glynda knew that this would revolve around these two teams. And both teams said that it was Weiss Schnee and Yang Xiao Long that caused this mess. She was handling interrogations in the hall while everyone else tried to stir Jaune from his…. sleep.

"Well…." The young Schnee started to answer but had nothing to add.

"Well?" Glynda was starting to get impatient. That food fight today had already got on her nerves, what's more she couldn't pin down who did it. The reports all varied, some students say Cardin, some Jaune, some Nora, some say some student that she couldn't recall. Too many suspects.

"We were…" Yang started, Glynda glared at the blonde. As if daring her to continue. "...we were trying to get his… memories back?"

"And how exactly was icing him to the ceiling upside down suppose to do that?"

"Well… it was too…"

Weiss had to pick up for her.

"Get the... blood to his brain?"

Then Yang.

"So that his brain could have… brain fuel?"

"And the ice?" Glynda prodded their minds once more.

"That was too…" Yangs eyes darted everywhere as she tried to come up with something.

"Keep him awake!" Weiss.

"But we were…. talking and Jaune…." Yang.

"Dozed off. We were all getting cleaned up from the foodfight. So we…. stopped… paying attention…."

It seemed that the two had finished their alibi.

"Do you honestly expect me to believe that?" Glynda stepped up and stared them down. Her presence made them both shrink before her.

"Y- yes?" Was the reply from Weiss.

"It was Jaunes idea!" Yang cut in very quickly.

Glynda's left eye twitched in utter anger. She was about to basically drag the two to Ozpin's office by the collars of their outfits. She would have if her Scroll didn't go off.

Without looking she got it from her pocket and answered.

"Yes?" Her voice was stone cold.

"Miss Goodwitch, we could use your aid with cleaning the cafeteria." It was the one, the only, Port. "You left in a hurry to chastise and hunt down students and to find out what happened. And quite frankly we do not wish to mop this all up. Can you use your sem-"

"I'm busy."

"But this would go buy much faster with your help. It would take only a minute of your time, after all second lunch for the rest of the school is about to start. If they don't eat then they can't keep their strength up, they need that nutrition to keep their minds and bodies sharp."

Glynda's eyes both twitched in frustration. As much as wanted to deal with these two the rest of the students came first.

"I will be there." Glynda said before hanging up. She looked at the two girls before her. "I will be back to take care of this later." With that she turned around and stormed off.

Yang and Weiss both let out big sighs of relief as Glynda stormed off.

But they had to do what Ren said they should do.

Without saying a word the two ran off on the hunt for towels.

* * *

Cold. That's the last thing Jaune remembered before he passed out.

That and some debate or court thing, his mind was foggy.

He was just starting to stir and the first thing he felt was that his head was resting on something. Not a pillow, no it was a bit warm. Not lay your head on a pillow and it gets warm, but more of a pleasant warm.

Jaune slowly started to open his eyes and the first thing he saw were green eyes.

"Afternoon Jaune." It was Pyrrha.

At first Jaune thought that she was standing over him, then he realized that at this angle she would be sitting down. And she wasn't sitting by him, no at this angle his head would be resting on….

"AH!" Jaune panicked upon realizing Pyrrha was using her legs as a lap pillow for Jaune. In that panic he tried to get up only for disorientation to take him and cause him to hit the floor face first. The rest of his body followed suit, and for some reason he couldn't move his legs.

"Jaune!" Pyrrha was quick to help him up by grabbing his shoulders and basically hoisting him back up onto the bed. She set him down and sat by him, all the while she cupped his face and pushed his head around. Intently searching his face for injuries.

"Why is it always the face?" Jaune groggily asked as she did so, too tired and dizzy to care about her cupping his face.

"Bad luck maybe?" Was her reply as she finished examining his face, though she didn't seem too eager to let his face go, and let her hands fall back to her sides.

Jaune rubbed his face when she got done, to try and be rid of any soreness. Then he looked down. His feet were wrapped with warm towels, though they were a little cold. Then it all came back to him. Being upside down, slowly losing consciousness, and the last thing he felt was his feet being ice cold. In fact they were still cold, all he could feel was the cold. As if his feet were made of ice. He began to wonder if his feet were even there.

"What happened?"

"You passed out and everyone panicked. They got you down from the ceiling, but caused some... minor damage to your team's room. We put you in our room and we took off your shoes. Your feet were ice cold, but Ren took control of the situation and had everyone get warm towels to wrap around your feet. Unfortunately due to there being no hot water in our dorm building everyone had to scatter to other parts of Beacon. Ren told me to stay and watch after you, everyone else went to do as he instructed. Expect Weiss and Yang, they had to talk to Miss Goodwitch. But I think they did what Ren said they should do when they were done. Ruby got here a while ago, her speed naturally let her get here first."

It took awhile for Jaune to process everything he just heard. Even though Pyrrha spoke in a very polite, calm, and understandable manner he was still disoriented.

"How long was I out?"

"About 20 minutes. At least it wasn't a couple of hours like when Yang knocked you unconscious."

Unpleasant memories, not what he really needed right now. But he didn't have the strength to ask her not to bring them up, that and he knew that if he spoke it would probably sound rude with his condition. Instead he resorted to asking another question.

"Why was I resting on your lap?"

"Oh… um…" Pyrrha's face turned red and she took a few seconds to answer. "I was… cleaning your hair and your face."

Jaune turned his head to face her. "You were?" He ran a hand through his hair and the other on his face. Sure enough both were clean.

"Yes. You still had food in your hair and on your face. So I used a comb and some napkins soaked, in unfortunately cold water, to try and clean you up. And I placed your head on my lap because… it was more convenient and comfortable." Pyrrha fiddled with her sleeves as she spoke, a little embarrassed about mentioning her reasons.

Jaune didn't know what to think or feel. Sure his sisters did the same thing, and his mother, but never a girl who he just met, but technically does know her due to amnesia. It just caught him completely off guard, but he had to say something. He was taught to be confident and respectful, the first was whenever and the second was when around others, so he said the only thing he could.

"Thanks." That was it.

"Your welcome." Was the reply.

Then it was just very awkward. The two sat next to each other on a bed, Jaune could only assume the bed is Pyrrha's but he could be wrong. Nothing else to really say. Jaune couldn't really move as his feet were cold and numb, but thankfully not frostbitten, so he could only sit there. Pyrrha seemed to be in a good mood though as she was slightly humming.

And they just sat there… waiting.

Thankfully Pyrrha broke the silence.

"Hey Jaune…"

"Yes?"

"... do you really not remember **anything** from when we first met? You must remember something, right?"

Jaune was thankful for the distraction from the situation. He tried to rack his brain once again.

"No, I don't." Jaune said after trying to remember. "It's hard to think that I was once a different person, and all it took was a branch falling on my head to take it all away."

"Yeah… do you think talking about the past could bring anything back?"

"You know the funny thing is I was thinking of asking you all to tell me about when we first met. I thought that maybe it would spark something."

"Well then let's find out. Now where do I begin?"

"When we first met I guess."

Pyrrha actually had to take a moment to think. Then she looked like she was going to start talking only to stop herself and think some more. Then again, and again.

Jaune could only wait and hope that she remembered.

"Umm… are you okay?" He asked after about a minute, causing her to stop her train of thought.

"Oh, sorry. Just…. Making sure I remember everything correctly."

Jaune could only wonder what was so hard to remember. It was weird that she brought up the idea of talking about the past only to have trouble remembering it. Hopefully the others would be able to tell their stories.

"Ok, I got it." Pyrrha took a deep breath. "Now to begin… we met in Mistral. In one of the markets, I don't remember which. And… I guess you can say I was in some… trouble."

"Trouble?"

"Well you see… I was kinda running away. Kinda."

"Kinda?"

"I wasn't really running away. I just wanted to see the city without bodyguards trailing me is all."

Oh right. He remembered that she was very popular or something, not a lost memory. Just something he heard a few days ago. Oddly enough he had the feeling he has seen her before. On a… cereal box.

"And I… kinda… sorta…. pulled you into my problem."

"Huh?"

"Well you were wearing a hooded jacket… and I thought that I could convince you to lend it to me. So that I could move without being immediately recognized by my bodyguards the moment they saw me. And you did hand me the jacket. And I convinced you to give me a tour of Mistral. We spent that day exploring, avoiding my guards whenever we happened across one, and we just had fun."

Jaune listened intently. It honestly sounded like they had a good time together, and he was hoping that something could spark up memories. He tried and tried to remember as he listened.

Nothing.

Just a blank slate in his mind. But she wasn't done talking so he didn't say anything disheartening, he didn't want to anyway. He wanted to feel like talking would bring up something, to give himself some hope.

"And then we eventually had to part ways." She sounded a little sad, and she lowered her gaze. "I had to go home and so did you. But before I did… we may have… ummm…" Her speech started to drift, as if she was thinking of what to say.

"We may have what?" Jaune asked, rather eager to know. He thought that knowing every detail would spark something in his memory.

"Umm… well… I ki-"

"WERE BACK!"

Nora burst into the room, with a shout loud enough to wake the dead. In her hands she carried stacks, upon stacks, of steaming hot towels. So many that the steam started to build up, thankfully Ren came in and opened the window.

"Nora, that amount of towels is excessive. I only said to bring a few back." Ren trailed in behind her. Unlike Nora he carried a more sensible amount of towels.

However they were the only two to enter, so Nora must have just meant the two of them.

"It is good to see you well Jaune, I was worried that you might be out much longer." Ren said as he walked over, kneeled down, and started to wrap the warm towels around his feet. Replacing the one he had on before. And unlike the one from before, this one was steaming warm. And he started to have feeling back on his feet. He couldn't help but sigh in relief.

"It sure is." Nora just plopped her stack of steaming towels in the middle of the room. Somehow it didn't fall over. "Ren said that if it weren't for your Aura you may have lost your feet."

Jaunes eyes went wide. Memories were one thing, his body another. He was going to be extra careful around Yang and Weiss, as well as just plain old careful. No telling what else he could get himself into. No telling what else he could lose.

"Indeed, I am going to have to have a word with Yang when you are recovered. She uses her emotions more than her brain." Ren stated as he finished wrapping up Jaunes feet.

"And we will have a word with Weiss. Won't we Jaune?" Nora quickly sat down by Jaune, and then just put her arm around his neck and held him close. Unintentionally putting him in a headlock. "Don't worry I got your back this time. I won't let the Ice Queen, that's what I'm calling her now, freeze you again."

He couldn't reply as he was struggling to get out of this headlock. It was in vain and any attempt to speak was just muffled words.

"Nora, I think you are choking him." Pyrrha said politely and grabbed Nora's arm, to Jaunes shock Nora just let go after that.

Jaune heaved over and caught his breath, he desperately looked up at Ren.

"Please tell me how you deal with her." He said loudly and pleadingly.

Ren just shook his head with closed eyes. "I'm afraid that my ability to deal with Nora comes from years of living with her. So the only way to deal with her-"

"-is to spend a few years with her." Jaune said in defeat. He could only pray that he wouldn't end up in the hospital or something.

"I'm sure you will be fine Jaune." Pyrrha said comfortingly and put a hand on his shoulder.

"By the way what were you two talking about?" Nora asked, now sitting beside the bed crisscrossed. How she managed to move without being seen or heard was beyond all reason.

Pyrrha was the one who tried to answer.

"Oh we were talking about-"

The door was once again kicked open, it was a miracle it was even still attached to the door frame. This time there was a rush of of Yellow and White, before Jaune knew it Yang and Weiss were in front of him.

"Jaune, before Goodwitch gets back you have to tell her that we were trying to get your memories back! And that hanging you upside down was your idea!" Both said this in sync.

"And why should he say it was his idea." Nora said, one hand on Weiss and Yangs respective shoulders.

Both girls turned to face Nora. Jaune had a bad feeling about this.

"He should because of the foodfight." The two were just in pure sync.

"Now ladies." Nora suddenly put them both in head locks, and pulled them to the door. "We know that it was me who started it."

True to her word, Nora had Jaunes back. But this only escalated things.

While Weiss struggled to break free, to no avail, Yang was breaking free. Nora was struggling to hold her back.

Thinking quickly, or blindly, Weiss tapped her foot and a glyph appeared under the trio's feet. One that made all three slip and fall into a dog pile. And it was right at that moment that Ruby came rushing in with her speed while carrying a container with towels in them. Unable to stop herself she tripped on the trio, crying out in surprise all the while, and hit Nora's tower of towels in the middle of the room. Her momentum led to her smashing through it and then out the open window. Ruby seemingly defied gravity for a few seconds by hovering in place just outside the window.

Then she muttered the words. "Uh oh." And began her fall. Only to be heard falling into a tree.

"Pyrrha! I'm stuck in another tree!" Ruby shouted from outside.

"On my way." Pyrrha called back, she got up and looked at Jaune. "I'll be back." With that she expertly leaped out the window.

Yang, Weiss, and Nora were all still in a dogpile. Only because Nora was keeping them down. Only Yang managed to make any progress of escaping Nora's grip.

The only two not doing anything were Jaune and Ren. Jaune still sat on the bed, and Ren stood by him. Ren was smart enough to not get involved in any of this.

In the shadow of the door Jaune saw Blake with one steaming towel in hand. It looked as if she just arrived and was going to enter the room. But upon seeing Nora holding down Yang and Weiss, they were bickering all the while, Blake started to back out.

Only to look down the hall, her eyes going wide, and she rushed into the room and stood by the door. Her back flat against the wall.

Jaune wondered what she got scared of. Only for the answer to walk in the room.

Glynda Goodwitch. And her eyes were ablaze with furry as she saw the three girls basically fighting on the ground. She only got angrier when she saw the towels strewn about the room.

Blake tried to slip out of the room, only for Glynda to block her path with her crop.

It was time for judgement.

* * *

 **I'm back. Again. For a limited time. No, all the time.**

 **Now where was I?**

 **I'm am going to be totally honest. I got lazy. Life is life.**

 **Now, to those who said this story is generic and whatnot. Don't care, I am going to keep making more chapters. Don't like it, don't read it.**

 **And guest who says eveything is one dimensional and crap, I don't curse, guess? Don't care. Not gonna stop. Because if I took the advice of every reviewer then this story would be better off deleted. So don't like it? Don't read it.**

 **Because I will never stop updating, I will finish this fic. And I will finish it my way. With help and encourages from every good reviewer of course. What can I say? You guys/girls/(insert gender here) are what give me the drive to make this story.**

 **Now, ANNOUNCEMENT**

 **I am going to be editing all the previous chapters. Here's the truth. I never expected this story take off at all. I just had an idea, I just typed it up. And here we are. I look back, I see all these mistakes and horrible writing. So i am going to edit it all. I might change and/or add few things. So keep that in mind. And don't worry I have a direction that I want this story to go in, there is a plan for this story. Well part of a plan. But it's better than no plan.**

 **As always,**

 **Until Next Time.**


End file.
